Fighting for a dream, fighting for a purpose
by Zaara the black
Summary: After Haku's Death Kyubi Makes Naruto an offer he can't refuse. Now going back he well change fate. Man if only he know the half of it. NarufemHaku may change to naruHarem
1. Return to the past now

Zaara the black: Hey everyone here is my forth fic. Hope you enjoy. Naru/FemHaku Naruto and Hinata brother sister relationship. Lots of team 7 bashing. Bare with me. It's not your usual time travel fic

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"**Demon/Boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/boss thought,"**_

------------------------------------------

(Wave country/ Haku's grave 12:00 a.m.)

Naruto stood in front of Haku's Grave with tears in his eyes. Tomorrow was the day that Team 7 left back to the village and Naruto didn't want to leave. Naruto got down on his hands and knees and cried while pounding his fist on to the ground in front of Haku's grave. "Damn it Haku! Way? Way did you Die?" said Naruto out loud with tears in his eyes

_Flashback _

Naruto stood in front of Haku on the bridge with anger and sadness in his sapphire blue eyes looking into Haku own light brown eyes. "Haku-chan way? He was my best friend, my only friend!? Things didn't have to be like this?" said Naruto. Haku giggled a bit at this. "I know they didn't, but they did. If you and I meet at a different place in a different time then maybe we could have been friends, and maybe more," said Haku before she went into a mirror and intercepted Kakashi's Chidori. "Nar..uto…kun please do…n't forg…et… me," were her final words, before it started to snow as Naruto and Zabuza started the Slater fest of Gatou's men .

_Flashback end_

Naruto was brought into his mind by the red chakra that was there when he battled Haku. Now he stood in front of a cage with a giant fox looking at him. W-who ar-are you?" said Naruto looking at the fox. **"Kit you'd better stop acting like a scared little fool. I know you as well as you know yourself," said Kyubi. **Naruto looked at the fox with sharpened eyes. "Alright you got me fuz ball. So what do you want?" said Naruto setting down. **"I want to make a deal with you. I take you back in time, but you must show your true skills and no holding back. Also I'll give you a little gift. Thank of it as a bloodline. Oh and by the way call me Kaa-san," said Kyubi. **"Who would have thought Kyubi was a woman. Alright lets say I bite how do we go about this?" said Naruto crossing his arms.

**Easy kit just take off a piece of the seal," said Kyubi **Naruto ripped off a small part of the seal. The next thing Naruto know he was in a world of darkness.

Naruto awoke in his apartment in the leaf. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Hum' I must be between 7 and 8," said Naruto until he looked at the calendar. "SHIT! Today is October 10th, that means I'm a dead man if I can't get to the Hokage tower.** "Relax brat. You still have all your skills and chakra from that time so just use your transformation Jutsu," said Kyubi scratching her ear.** "Transform," said Naruto turning into a 40 year old man.

Naruto exited his apartment and walked to the Hokage tower in only 8 minutes walking in he saw the Hokage putting on his traveling clock. "Ah Naruto I have a question do you want to come with me to visit a old friend in the village only a few miles away?" said the Hokage. "Sure old man," said Naruto undoing the Jutsu and hopping on his shoulder and they flash stepped a few villages away and kept it up until they we're at the village. They walked until they reached a man in his mid 40's wearing a black robe. "Hey Sarutobi-san is he the one?" said the man. "Yes Azien," said Sarutobi. "He's a little weaker then I thought," said Azien standing up _"Hey fuz ball what the hell is going on?" thought Naruto. _**"Damn. You changed the timeline only hours after arriving here. You weren't suppose to leave the village the day of your 8****th**** birthday, but because you did some things are about to change," said Kyubi in a foreboding tone. **_"Why do I not like your tone Kaa-san," thought Naruto._ as they entered Azien's house.

His home looked like a cross between a tattoo parlor and a sword training. "Please take off your shirt Naruto-kun," said Azien. Naruto removed his shirt as Azien started to do the 7 forbidden hand signs. He touched Naruto's right arm. Naruto grabbed his arm in pain as a claw marked shaped tattoo, with Kanji for protect, all around the lower part of his right arm. Naruto screamed as an unbearable pain came into his arm. He grabbed his arm and held it until there was a flash of white and gold blinding Sarutobi and Azien. When the light faded there was a double-edged sword about 5 inches wide and 4 feet long, with a 6 inch hilt.

_"Interesting. He must have a strong will to get something so strong. I can fill the power rolling off him and the sword," thought Sarutobi and Azien._ "Azien I know you swore never to take an apprentice, but…" started the Hokage but was stopped by Azien. "Say no more old friend. I will return him when he turns 11," said Azien. When Naruto awoke they discussed some details of his training and The Hokage left, but not before leaving 6 scrolls of Fire Jutsu, 4 scrolls for water Jutsu, 7 scrolls for wind Jutsu, and the forbidden scroll. When Sarutobi left Azien began Naruto's hell training.

[time skip 3 years later Sarutobi's office/ 11:23 a.m.

Sarutobi was smoking his pipe while doing his 100th piece of paperwork for that day while his Secretary bout in more. _"Damn it Arashi! I should have shoved your ass out the way and done the sealing just to escape the paperwork. Kami please do some divine intervention," thought The Hokage. _as if Kami listened him two figures walked in one was Azien and the other was a blonde boy. "Hello Azien who is this?" said Sarutobi not really looking at the blonde. "Old man I'm hurt that you don't recognize me," said the Boy. "Naruto. Boy your going to have fan-girls out the ass in a minute," said Sarutobi smiling at Naruto

Naruto was now 4'11" his hair was now down instead of spiky, his whisker marks looked darker, his sapphire eyes shun with a happy glow, he now wore a blue long sleeve hoodie, with Kanji for Bad on the left breast pocket and Kanji for fox on the back that is zipped half way up, a white shirt, black cargo pants, and black ninja sandals. "Tell me how good is he?" said Sarutobi. "He bordering on low Jonin level skills," said Azien. "Alright. Naruto please head to the academy and give Iruka-kun this," said Sarutobi writing a quick note.

Before Naruto walked out he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sarutobi. "I put a tracer Jutsu on the scroll so if it's stolen you can find it," said Naruto leaving them. "You should see the number of fan-girls he has in wind country," said Azien smirking. "Do tell?" said Sarutobi smirking as well.

(at the Academy/ 12:00 p.m.)

Iruka was putting his students through Taijutsu practice when a boy walked up. "Yes how may I help you?" said Iruka. Naruto handed the letter to Iruka. "Well it seems we have a new student who well be joining us until you guys graduate," said Iruka. "Why should a loser be welcomed, just because the Hokage says so?" said a boy with the Uchiha logo on his back. "S-Sasuke-san b-be n-n-nice to peop-people," said Hinata as Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "You know I could do whatever I want to you and you can't stop me because of what the council wants?" said Sasuke more to Iruka then Hinata. Sasuke was just about to kiss her when she suddenly vanished.

"You got a lot to learn Uchiha-_chan_. If a you try that to a girl again I will know and I'm going to hurt you," said Naruto. "So I got plenty of bitchs at my beck and call," said Sasuke as Naruto disappeared and kneed Sasuke in his gut causing him to double over."That is your only warning Uchiha," said Naruto walking to Iruka while the other kids were dumbstruck. _"What power maybe he can train me and I can kill __him__," thought Sasuke. _

( a year later)

Naruto stood in front of Iruka with his headband on his head grinning. Naruto now stood about 5'2" just an inch short of Shino or bugboy as some called him. Naruto stuck into a tight group of people that where Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Ino. They were all dissent people where he was concerned, but Hinata was like his sister and he was on good terms with most of the clan, but a few main members and some branch. It was Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba he did not like. Kiba was to proud and cocky to admit defeat and also keep trying to grope Hinata, while Sasugay was to arrogant and power hungry, and Sakura was just to much of a puppy dog to see past Sasuke.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down. Were about to announce the teams. Team 1 is… Naruto toned him out as he talked to his Kaa-san. **"Naruto-kun what do you plan to do?," said Kyu **_"I'll cross that bridge when the time comes(No pun intended), until then I'll bid my time," thought Naruto. _**"Alright, but let me out of here damn it. I've been in for the last month and I want out," said Kyu acting like a child. **_"You can be so childish," thought Naruto as he heard his Name. _"Team 7 well be Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Oh and team 7 well have 2 Jonin sensei's," said Iruka as Sakura jumped up and started to dance like a fool. Team 8 Kiba, Hinata and Shino, and Team 10 will be Ino Choji, And Shikamaru. Meet back here in 1 hour to meet your Jonin Sensei… Just as Iruka was about to finish a Jonin with brown skin, 6'7", wearing a black hoddie, blue jean pants, his Jonin vest and a blue cap turned to the side with his head band wrapped around it.

"What's up Kids. My Name is Ryu I'm one sensei for team 7, but I'm on to train Naruto personally. Right Now the Hokage would like to see you Naruto.

Naruto stood and walked out the room thanking. _"I must have changed things greatly to get two sensei's," thought Naruto walking out the door. _

----------------------------------------

Zaara : Weird, but likeable. To answer the question as to why I went back early. Naruto and Haku had a talk like good friends even if it was for only a minute. There. Please read and Review.

Oh One more thing My brother just asked Should I let Haku have a child before or after the Sasuke retrieval Arc.


	2. Family

Zaara the Black: Here is part 2 of Fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose. Enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------

(Hokage's office 12:40 p.m.)

The Hokage Gin Sarutobi was smoking his pipe and reading a book that was given to him by his student Jiraiya, when his door opened reveling Naruto and Ryu. "Ah Naruto-kun, Ryu how are you?" said Sarutobi. "Good old Man," said Naruto. "Can't complain Hokage-sama," said Ryu. "Anyways Naruto the reason I called you Here is to tell you a few things about your family. You may hate me after this," said The Hokage. "Why is that?" said Naruto already feeling the heat.

Sarutobi sighed as he pressed an intercom. "Hisa-chan could you call Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan?" said Sarutobi. "Yes Hokage-sama," came a young woman's voice. After about 10 minutes Anko and Kurenai came in looking rather upset. "What is it Sir,?" said Anko( she doesn't have the seal) looking kind of pissed. "I'll be brief then. Anko, Naruto is your brother," said Sarutobi. **"Damn never saw this coming. Oh well," said Kyubi shrugging her shoulders. **_"What the hell ?" thought Naruto looking shell shocked at the news._ Kurenai had to grab Anko from killing the Hokage while Ryu was trying to snap Naruto out of his shell shock.

After Anko calmed down some what, but she was still shacking with rage. "You should have told me that my younger brother was alive. Do you know how long I searched for my brother's remains. For almost 6 months I looked and cried, and yet you didn't tell me?! Yelled Anko. "Old man what the hell?" said Naruto. "Naruto-kun Anko-chan I had no chose but to do it. The council was mad at you because of Orochimaru's departure and after your farther sealed Kyubi in you Naruto. They wanted to kill you both. Now that both of you are Ninja you fall under me directly, so Anko well you have Naruto move in with you, Kurenai, and Ryu at the Uzumaki compound?" asked Sarutobi.

"Of course He'll move into the Uzumaki compound, he's my little brother!" said Anko. "Chill little cuz before you blow," said Ryu. "What you're my cousin?" said Naruto. Ryu grinned as he looked at Naruto "Yep. Kurenai is also your cousin on you mothers side which is why her name is Yuhi. I on the other hand come from your father's side of the family," said Ryu.

"Look this shit is cool and all, but I think it would be best if we did this later," said Naruto. Anko, Kurenai, and Ryu nodded. Anko grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. "Naruto this is the address of the Uzumaki compound. After your team meeting you are to go straight there understand?" said Anko handing the paper to her brother( which was still a shock to the system). "Alright sis," said Naruto walking out the door with Ryu and Kurenai behind him. When the door closed Anko looked at The Hokage with a glare that would have done her old master shit himself. "We go some thing to discuss," said Anko grinning making the Hokage sweat.

( back at the academy- 1:00 p.m.)

All teams had up and gone, except teams 7, 8, and 10. Sasuke was brooding in his little corner of the world while Sakura was acting like the whore she is, Shino was having a light nap(why esle would he wear shades and a high collar), Ino was talking to Shikamaru and Choji, while Kiba was flirting with a pissed off Hinata. "Kiba Naruto-nii-san doesn't like you very much so I suggest you back off," said Hinata. "Like I give a shit what that pussy Naruto likes," said Kiba grabbing her ass. Naruto walked into the room and Saw what Kiba was doing and was about to kill him when a very loud slap was heard( Gentle fist powered baby). "Kiba never and I mean never grab my ass again, if you do it again I'll kill you," said Hinata moving away from him.

Naruto signaled Choji who had a bag of chips in his hand, Shikamaru and Ino who were flirting back and forth, and Shino had awoken. Guys we got about 15 minutes before the senseis come so lets go practice," said Naruto. Everyone nodded as they walked out.

They only practiced for a few minutes before Asuma and Kurenai got there teams, but before Kurenai left she gave Naruto a scroll. "Kurenai-chan why give me this scroll?" said Naruto opening and Reading one word. "Genjutsu?" said Naruto looking at Kurenai who only winked at her little cousin. Now it was just Sasugay, Naruto, and the pink haired whore. When it became clear that no one was coming any time soon Naruto pulled out a scroll and pen and started to write some things down. When an hour passed, Sakura got curious. "Hey what are you writing Naruto?" said Sakura. Naruto ignored her.

Sakura throw a punch at him. Naruto seemed to vanish to even the trained eye. _"Fast,"_ thought Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pinned it behind her back. "Now Now Sakura-san. We have to work as a team, so that means no attacking your teammates and that also means you have to…" Naruto never got to finish as A kunai was thrown at him from the door. Naruto grabbed the kunai in midair and throw it at the board. "Alright my first impression of you is that you guys are crazy!" Said A Jonin with silver hair and his headband covering his left eye. "Meet me and your other sensei on the roof," said the Jonin poofing away. Naruto let go of Sakura and walked out the door with his teammates behind him.

(On the Roof)

It took them 10 minutes to reach the roof and there they saw their senseis. "Alright sit down," said Ryu who stood on the rail. After they sat down The Silver haired Jonin looked at them. "Alright tell us your names, likes, Dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," said The silver haired Jonin. "Sensei's why don't you go first," said Sakura.

"Alright My name Is Kakashi or Kakashi-sensei to you, I like to read, and a certain blacked haired red eyed girl," at this Naruto and Ryu glared. " My dislikes are those who take my books and my dream… I'll tell you when your older," said Kakashi. "Dumb ass Kakashi. Any way I'm Ryu. I like hanging with my cousins and going on dates with my girlfriend. My dislikes are arrogant fools, my hobbies included training, and my dream is to one day be a farther, and a damn good one," said Ryu. "Ok you go pinky," said Kakashi pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura my likes(looks at Sasuke)… my dislikes are Naruto and his little group, my hobbies( looks at Sasuke), and my dream( looks at Sasuke)," said Sakura. _"Should have seen that coming a mile away," thought Naruto, Kakashi, and Ryu. "Well at least I have her. Maybe I'll hit her and quit her later," thought Sasuke. _"Alright you the Gay emo," said Ryu getting glares from Sakura, Kakashi Sasuke and a smile from Naruto. "My name is Sasuke and I'm not gay(whatever floats your boat fucktard), I have many dislikes and few likes, my dream, no my ambition is to kill a cretin man and revive the Uchiha clan to it's former glory," said Sasuke.

"_Great we got a fucking avenger on our team," thought Ryu shacking his head._

"_Sasuke-kun is soooooooo cool and handsome," thought Sakura with hearts in her eyes and wedding bells in her ears._

"_Finally I have an apprentice, the other two well be along for the ride," thought Kakashi_

"_(Sigh) Sasuke if you go after someone that strong you well die and the world well be rid of that damn Sharingan forever. SHit might as well brake out the chips and dip," thought Naruto smiling at the thought_

"Alright everyone to…," started Kakashi only to be stopped by Ryu. "Hey you prick you forgot about Naruto," said Ryu getting ready to kill Kakashi. "No I didn't he's to weak to mention. I can feel the boy's Chakra from here and it's that of a civilians," said Kakashi only to fell mid Chunin level power come from the boy. "My Name is Naruto, my likes are Raman, reading mythology, and writing, my dislikes are fools, like you Kakashi, killing, and that damned Sharingan (glare from Kakashi and Sasugay). My hobbies are getting to know my know family, hanging with my riend, and training, My dream is to one day have a family of my own and to become the worlds strongest Ninja," said Naruto standing up.

"Okay. Well Normally I would give you guys a test to see if your ready to be ninjas of this Village, but the Council thinks that any team with Sasuke-kun should pass so tomorrow we will start training and Missions. Meet at the bridge that leads to training ground 7. Sasuke please come with me," said Kakashi as they left.

"Naruto Lets head home so I can start training you in the Uzumaki bloodline," said Ryu jumping on roof tops with Naruto following him. "What is the Uzumaki bloodline?" said Naruto with a confused expression on his face. "Well for starters we have Endurance like that of a bear, swift likes wolfs, and we are cunning like foxes. Also we're pretty damn good with swords, so we always carry two with us. We also have good memories and don't really need hand signs to do Jutsu," said Ryu grinning like his cousin would. "Anything else?" said Naruto. "Hum. No noy really," said Ryu as they arrived at the compound. It was about the size of 2 or 3 blocks wide. It's gate is blue with a red swirl. It had a garden with all kinds of flowers.

When they walked in they entered a type of den. The stairs went down into the den, it is big enough to fit 100 people computably. The walls are dark blue, with pictures of people It has a red leather L shaped couch in the middle of the room with a 75 inch plasma screen TV, with a 360 and ps3 hooked up to it. It also had a mini fridge. "Welcome home little brother," came from a door off to the right. Anko walked out and gave Naruto a hug and had slight tears running down her eyes. "I'm home Anko-nee-san," Said Naruto having a small smile on his face and a few tears in his eyes.

(Hokage tower)

Two ANBU named Ibiki and Yugao stood in front of the Hokage laughing as he was tied upside down with non deadly snakes, with a sock in his mouth, fathers glued to his head. _"(Sigh) It could have been worse. She could have found my Icha Icha paradise and ripped it up," though t Sarutobi_ as the snake poofed away and he fell on his head knocking him in to la la land. "Do you think we should bring in the paper work?" asked Yugao. "yeah Anko asked me to make him suffer for what he did to her and her little brother," said Ibiki as 5 people walked in with 5 stacks of paper.

_---------------------------------------------_

_Zaara _:Hope you like it. It was a challenge to me in away Read and review.


	3. Uzumaki history and Kyubi's gift

Zaara: Here is the next part to fighting for a dream, Fighting with a purpose. Naruto well use Kyubi's gift in the this chapter.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

( Uzumaki compound 3:00 p.m.)

After Kurenai entered they went into the den and started to get to know each other. It took a little while for Naruto to tell them about his training with Azien, and his skills with a sword. Ryu nodded. "So you're a master at sword styles?" said Ryu looking at Naruto. "In a way yes," said Naruto making his sword appear. "Nice," said Ryu, before Naruto made it disappear again. "Naruto-kun come with me to the clan library," said Anko getting up and leading the way down the hall with Naruto next to her. When they were out of ear shot Kurenai turned to Ryu. "Do you think she is going to show him the family scroll?" said Kurenai. "I don't know, but it's going to be interesting to say the least. I just hope he can handle the Shock of some of the things he learns," said Ryu.

(In the library)

The library is as big as the den, and hand hundreds if not thousands of scrolls. Naruto felt like a kid in a candy store. _"With this many scrolls, I'll be able to put Sasuke-teme in his place along with that mutt Kiba," thought Naruto. _**"I agree Kit. I always found the Uchihas to be to high and mighty," said Kyubi. **"Naruto I want you to pay attention to what is about to be said," said Anko walking over to a scroll. Naruto walked over and saw that it was a scroll of Family history.

"Our recoded history goes back to about the great war of the world. That was about a millennia ago. It would take to long to go over our whole history, so I'll start about 70 years ago. We Uzumaki helped form Konoha as 1 of 5 royal clans. Sarutobi, Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburama, and us. When Konoha was first formed we ended up in a small Clan war with the asshole Uchihas," said Anko growling a bit. "So my hate of that bastard Sasuke is genetic?" asked Naruto grinning at the thought. "Yes it is, but that's not the point right now. Anyway. The war started when the head of the Uchihas at the time raped a 14 year-old girl from our clan so that our blood could mix with theirs. She was found a week later about to commit suicide if it wasn't for her brother who stopped her. Now I'm not sure about the Uchiha, but Uzumakis value family above everything even life," said Anko shocking Naruto. _"How far will the Uchiha's go for power?" thought Naruto_

The war with the Uchihas lasted for almost 10 years until Jimo Sarutobi, Hokage-sama's Farther and the First Hokage stepped in and demanded that the war end. We agreed upon two terms. 1) we got the head of the Uchiha Clan head, 2) no marriage would ever come ever be forged between the clans, even if the Council steped in. It didn't take long to have his head on a platter. In all that time not much happened, unless you count the end of the First Great Shinobi war. No. It was about 23 years later that the Start of Second great Shinobi war started and our clan took the most missions even if it was in secret to protect us. Now lets jump forward to when our farther or better yet the Yellow flash became Hokage…" Anko was stopped as Naruto looked at her like he was to pass out from shock.

"Naruto breath, a deep breath," said Anko as she patted Naruto's Back. Naruto after a few breaths passed out. _"I'll have to tell him the rest later," thought Anko grinning at her brother._

(In the Den 4:00 p.m.)

Naruto awoke on a couch in the Den and looked around and saw that Ryu, Anko, and Kurenai were playing Halo 3 on line. Naruto sat up and looked at them. "Hey are you guys going to play all day," said Naruto. Ryu signed out and looked at Naruto. "Alright runt I'll be training you so Follow me," said Ryu walking down a side hallway that led to a weapon's room. When they entered Naruto saw all kinds of weapons on the walls and in packs. Twin daggers, kodachis, katanas, spears, whips, num-chucks, maces, axes, and all sorts of weapons. "Pick any weapon you want," said Ryu. Naruto looked at all the weapons. He looked and looked, but didn't find one that suited him. "Damn they all seem so average," said Naruto

"That's because you looking and not feeling out your weapon. You need to feel the aura of the weapons and then well you find your own blade," said Ryu in a sage like voice. Naruto closed his eyes and started to focus on the Auras of the weapons. After what seemed like a hour he felt a aura that called out to him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at where the aura came from. He saw a kodachi about 2'1/8 inches long in a blue sheath with a white dragon design on it. Naruto walked over and grabbed the kodachi and unsheathed. The blade was shining silver and looked like it could cut through a boulder like a hot knife through butter.

"Nice one. That one was made from the bone of a dragon, forged in the heats of a volcano, and cleansed with secrete water from a temple in Fire Country. Grandfather found the Bone and did all it work. I think it took him 7-8 weeks to finish it," said Ryu as Naruto strapped the sword behind him on his waist with the hilt pointing to the left side.

"Alright lets head to the Uzumaki training ground so I can train you," said Ryu walking out the house into the back. The training ground is as big as three and a half foot ball fields with trees, boulders, and a small river with a waterfall. "Alright this is going to a test of your skills. Lets see what you got," said Ryu drawing a Katana and Naruto summoned his blade.

Naruto charged at Ryu and did a downward slash, Ryu parried with a spin on his lift side. Naruto used his remaining momentum to throw out a vertical slash, that Ryu block with his own slash. They stalemated trying to over power each other. "You have a little more muscle then I thought, but…" stated Ryu as he started to push Naruto back with only half of his strength. "Your not strong enough," said Ryu as he slammed Naruto into a boulder cracking it. Naruto teased blood in his mouth. Naruto pushed back enough to get out of Ryu's grasp. Naruto flipped backwards and spit out the blood. _"What the hell? That's some power!" thought Naruto_. Naruto unsheathed his kodachi and rushed him with his double bladed sword in his right and his kodachi in his left.

Naruto through a couple of slashes at Ryu and all Ryu did was move back. Naruto throw all his power behind a vritical slash that Ryu stopped with the palm of his hand. "NO WAY!" yelled Naruto as he pushed down. Ryu shock his head as he slashed Naruto across his chest with the backside of his sword. Naruto went flying. The world around him seemed to slow down as he landed on his back and slid about 15 feet back.

Ryu put his sword over his shoulder as his walked closer to Naruto. He was about 4 feet from Naruto when he felt a pulse of Chakra come from Naruto. At first he thought Naruto was focusing his chakra to heal, but soon found that it was going stronger and stronger until it was Sannin level. _"This is not good," thought Ryu_ as Kurenai and Anko came out. "What the hell is happening? Naruto's Chakra level is at least Sannin!" yelled Anko. "Anko, Kurenai stay back! I'll handle this" yelled Ryu as Naruto rushed him and did a flip slash( Like Kenshin does) Ryu barley had time to block, but was still injured as his left arm was cut. Ryu, Kurenai, and Anko looked at Naruto, not only to find that Naruto's eyes changed, but his whole body stance. "_What the hell?" _was the one thought going through their minds.

Naruto's eye color turned golden, his pupil became red, and two blue one swirl marks with going in opposite directions and stopped at the top and bottom of his eyes, with the swirls next to his pupil. (The best way todiscreabe them is that it's like a wind symbol, but only one instead of three). He now stood Like that of a true warrior and his Chakra seemed suppressed, yet felt so great. "Ryu come at me," said Naruto in a tone of voice that was not like his own. Ryu was a little worried that he was out of his league against Naruto as he was at the moment, but not one to back down, Ryu charged Naruto. Naruto barely looked Ryu in the eye and what Ryu felt forced him to jump to the right. _"What is this feeling? It's not KI(Killing Intent) Not it's something far less pure, but more deadly. Right now even a Sannin would be hard pressed to win. Helll Even the Hokage would be sweating," thought Ryu shacking a bit. _

Naruto jumped up and started a combo of kicks and slashes that had Ryu on the Defense. Anko looked at then and decided to use her knock out and poison. She coated a senbon with it and throw it. The aim was true as it hit Naruto in the leg and knocked him out. Ryu panted and looked at this kid… no this warrior as he sleep.

"Ryu what happened?" said Kurenai checking her youngest cousin. "I don't Know. All I know is that NAruto is no mere Genin. We will have to tell the Hokage about this and you know what well happen when the council finds out and they will explout his power," said Ryu putting his blade away. "What do you mean?" said Anko bandaging his cuts. "Sarutobi-sama will most likely have to report this to the Council. You know how they are about Doujutsus. They'll try to make a powerful clan with That eye," said Ryu frowning a bit at the thought. "Speaking of which what does the eye do and what is it's name?" said Anko. "I don't know, only Naruto can answer that and he's going to be out for a while," said Ryu picking up Naruto and taking him to a room with Anko and Kurenai right behind them.

------------------------------------------------------

Zaara the Black: Yo here is part 3 of fighting for a dream fighting with a purpose. I know I left you hanging a bit with the Doujutsu. In the next chapter I will give a full explanation of all it's abilities. As for Ryu getting his ass kicked… I wanted to throw in a battle real quick. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review


	4. Talks

Zaara the Black: eres part 4 to fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose. I'll explain the Gift Kyubi gave him in this chapter. (I may have put a little some thin some thin from Buso Renkin and Rurouni Kenshin in this fic. If I did I don't own either of them)

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss Speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

----------------------------------------

(In Naruto's Mind)

Naruto awoke in a small field He looked to his left and saw a woman with shoulder length red hair, red eyes, at least d-cup assets, a slim figure, wearing a blue kimono styled like a skirt. Her legs are smooth and creamy. She held a book in her hand and was quite into it, from the way she was reading it. Naruto looked up and got a good look at her bust. Naruto's eyes widened before he had a slight nose bleed. Kyubi looked up from her book and saw the reaction her figure had on her jailer. She inwardly smirked. _**"I still got it," thought Kyubi.**_

**"What Naruto-kun you don't want to think of me as Kaa-san?" said Kyubi smirking as he started to stutter.** **"Relax Naruto you can call Me Kyu-chan, Kaa-san, or Foxy-chan. Anything you computable with also as it's not damn fox," said Kyubi. **_"I got one wired lady trapped in me," thought Naruto_ with a sigh.

"Anyways. I got to ask you about the gift you gave me. What is it and what does it do?" asked Naruto looking at Kyubi. **"In truth it doesn't have a name. How about Arashi Tansengan (Tempest Edge Eye)?" said Kyubi. **"Arashi Tansengan? It has a bad ass edge to it(pun intended)," said Naruto grinning. **"Well from what I can see I gave you the ability to see through any Genjutsu even the one made by the Mangekyo, I maybe gave you the battle Aura or Battousai form as most call it. It's a form of self awareness that kicks in and your skills are that of a true warrior who is a killer if Need be," said Kyubi. **Something clicked in Naruto's mind at that second. "What are you getting at? Battousai means Manslayer last time I checked," said Naruto.

**"Like I said it's a form of self awareness. Like your inner self. It can kick in on it's own when your in danger, or you can active it with a simple call of "Reflection" and to deactivate it call out 'Love'. Now lets see. Well I'll be holy!(She's a demon. She's already damned) Shin no Ipp****ō****. The most simple, yet dangerous form of KI in both human and demon worlds. To do this all you have to do is pour chakra into your eyes. I think as you are right now, you can freeze High Chunin's and lower and up to about 30 or 40 people at once. Also the Shin no Ippo has a second use. If you focus on one person, say… the Haruno bitch you can freeze her lungs and make her die a painful death, by suffocation," said Kyubi grinning at the thought.**

"Hot Damn! Does it do anything else?" said Naruto ready to kiss Kyubi if it got better. **"Your eyes also allows you to analyze Jutsu, but not copy them, makes your Jutsu take only ½ ( thanks in part to the new control it gives him when active) the normal chakra required, it also makes it impossible for the Sharingan to copy your Jutsus, by blocking it's sight, and the same can be said for the Byakugan ability to see chakra coils," said Kyubi **as Naruto jumped up and kissed her on the check He grabbed her by her arms and started to swing her around until he throw her in to the air and caught her in a spinning hug.

"Thank you Kyu-chan!!" yelled Naruto. **"Woo take it easy kit. We'll talk more later, but Right now it's time to wake up," said Kyubi blushing at what Naruto had just done.**

( Real world Naruto's room 1:46 p.m.)

Naruto awoke to find that he was in a queen size bed, with crimson sheets. The room is fairly big could old about 7 people. The wall are royal blue, he also found that he had a desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a bedside table. Naruto sat up and found his jacket and kodachi on a chair in his room. He grabbed his jacket, and kodachi and put them on and walked out the room. "Shadow clone Jutsu," said Naruto making 10 clones. "Alright I want you guys to explore the house. Once your done dispel yourselves," said Naruto. "Right," said His clones scrambling off.

It was 20 minutes later that he got all the info from his clones. He found the kitchen the pool, the game room , the sun room, a dojo, and a lot of rooms numbering about 70. Naruto walked down the hallway to his right and down the steps that led into the den. Anko was on the couch reading a book and she looked quite content. "Well Anko-nee-san I think I need to leave," said Naruto walking over to the door. "Alright Naruto-chan," said Anko grinning. _"If he's a real Uzumaki he has our legendary temper," thought Anko. _"DAMN IT ANKO CALL ME ANYTHING BUT CHAN!!" Yelled Naruto causing Anko to laugh. "You're my Brother alright. Go on and meet your team at the bridge," said Anko.

Naruto opened the door and their stood a squad of ANBU. Uzumaki-sama the council wishes to speck with you," Said A ANBU in a wolf mask. "What's with the Sama? And why do those assholes won't?" said Naruto. "Don't ask us ask the council," said the ANBU. "Fine let's go," Said Anko grabbing her jacket. "Why are you coming?" said Naruto. "To protect you from those jackals," said Anko putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder as they poofed to the council chambers.

(Council Chambers moments before)

Sarutobi was having the biggest headache he ever at this point in time. Ryu reported Naruto having a blood line limit only 3 hours ago, now He was in a meeting with the ass holes known as the council. The Village council was divided into three Divisions since the first Hokage.

The Council of Elders- They governed all things in the village, but shared the power with The civilian Council and the Shinobi council. Noting moved with out 2/3 of the elders approval. The Elder council consisted of Sarutobi, and his old teammates Homura, and Koharu who stood with Sarutobi on The way Naruto should be treated by the foolish villagers.

The Civilian Council - They governed the happenings of the village, and day to day life, like normal schools, markets, and the yearly festival for the 'death' of the Demon Fox(or Vixen you chose). They where all in favor of killing Naruto until they heard he had a bloodline from Sarutobi not three hours ago. The civilian council consisted of 7 people, one being the wife of Draw Haruno, farther of Sakura and head of the Haruno Clan, and an old war hawk named Danzo Head of the NE or ROOT ANBU.

The Shinobi Council- The Shinobi council consisted of only the strongest Clan Heads. Shibi Aburame farther of Shino, Choza Akimichi farther of Choji, Hiashi Hyuga farther of Hinata and Hanabi, Tsume Inuzuka mother of Hana and Kiba, Shikaku Nara father of Shikamaru, Inoichi Yamanaka farther of Ino, And Draw Haruno farther of the pink haired Bitch. The governed only the Shinobi aspects of the Village and all liked Naruto except for Haruno.

And now for the fist time since the Uchiha massacre was the whole Council of the Hidden leaf village was assembled for one purpose and he just entered with his Sister and ANBU escorts.

"All right with the council of the hidden Leaf began the meeting and evaluation of this new blood line," said Sarutobi. A fat villager spoke up. What's this I hear of a strong bloodline? Is it stronger then the Uchiha Sharingan? What is the name of it?" said The Villager. "Enough Councilman. My New Bloodline is Called Arashi Tansengan. It has mutilate uses. May I demonstrate?" said Naruto. Sarutobi looked into the hungry eyes of the Civilian Council. _"Fools," thought Sarutobi._

" Very well Naruto," said Sarutobi. Naruto activated His eyes, but instead of the red pupil it was black. "Shin No Ippo: V1," said Naruto sending out a wave of KI freezing the civilian council, while the Shinobi council shrugged it off. "Naruto-kun what did you do?" asked Shibi. "I glad you asked Shibi-sama. It was version 1 of the Shin no Ippo or muscle fear as I like to call it. It freezes them to a point where slaughter is inevitable. it can also last aslong as I'm in a 100 foot redius of my tragets," said Naruto. Shocking the Council. "Prove it boy," said Mrs. Haruno smugly. Naruto leveled His Gaze at Her and she glared back. "Shin no ippo: V2-fears stop," said Naruto paralyzing her lungs. She started choking making most of the Council fearful. "What have you done to my wife boy!?" yelled Mr.Haruno standing up. "Fears stop. Don't matter what level you at I can stop the air circulation in the whole body. Now either your strong enough to brake it or you die. But I can also Undo it. Release," said Naruto undoing the Shin no Ippo on Mrs. Haruno who took in a few deep breaths

"Now for a practical Battle call in a ANBU," said Naruto. Sarutobi signaled for one of the silent guards to step out of the Shadows and draw his sword. Naruto summoned his own sword. "Reflection," whispered Naruto changing only the smallest things that only the Shinobi caught. The ANBU charged Naruto. Naruto looked up and looked into the ANBU members eyes and the ANBU felt what Ryu felt. An air of power, that made even the most battle hardened fighters want to run and cry to they mamas( kind of like theSpiritual pressure in BLEACH). The ANBU not sensing anything else continued his charge, only for him and the entire room to feel the aura that Ryu felt. The ANBU not wanting to die jumped to the side. "Council this if a form of self-awareness that you can all feel. I won't go into detail about how it works. All you need to know is that what just happened to the ANBU is he felt my power and on a sub-concusses level know he would die. Right now I'm on the Level of a Sannin," said Naruto, and he soon deactivated his eyes

Everyone on the council was impressed with the level of power Naruto had. The head of the Civilian council Mrs. Haruno was the first to speck. "Lets implement the Clan restriction act for the Uzumaki clan," said Mrs. Haruno getting agreements from the other members of the Civilian council._ "Now if only I can get him into bed with a few of the female members of my clan," thought Mrs. Haruno._ Most started to talk about getting him in a few arranged marriages. "Hold on you Fools," said Anko getting the entire councils attention. "Currently I am Head of the Uzumaki clan. There for I make the do the decision making in my clan. I have no desire to use my brother as part of a breeding factory. You will not use him to gain status and move up in the clan ranks! If he wants to go ahead and fuck every whore who comes from the Haruno clan, then that's his business not mine. Talk to him about this stuff! Oh by the way if Any of you try to fuck with my little brothers head in anyway I'm going to take out this whole god damned village," said Anko unsealing a chair from a scroll and setting down leaving the council speechless and the Harunos red with rage

"**Holy shit! Your sister just blow up the whole council," said Kyubi. **_"Who know sis had it in her," thought Naruto._

"Anyways I think we need to insert our villages New bloodline into the works so we can make a clan," started another council man only to be cut off by Naruto. "Hey pig fucker. This is my bloodline, not the Villages, but the Uzumaki's. I know for a fact that any other day the civilian council would have me dead. I been tried and tested by bitchs like you all my life. This power belongs, not to the Village, not to the council,Hell net even the Hokage owns it, it belongs to the Uzumaki. If you bastards try to interfere in my life again I well take action. No offence to the Shinobi and elder councils and extreme offence to the Harunos ," said Naruto smriking along with The Shinobi and Elder councils. "Non taken Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi grinning like the old ape he is. "You little bastard," said Mrs. Haruno. As Naruto and Anko begun to walk out. Naruto turned around and smirked. "Oh Haruno tell that slut of a daughter you got, to go fuck Sasugay after he's done sucking Kakashi's dick," said Naruto as all the council members and ANBU didn't even breath and pissed off beyond belief Harunos. "Put that in you ass and light it up civilian and Haruno Bitchs. Don't Fuck with Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage," said Naruto as he walked out.

_"I swear that kid is the #1 most surprising shinobi this village has ever had. Well he'll definatly be the one to take the paper work off my hands," thought Sarutobi taking a puff of his pipe _

-------------------------------------

Zaara: Had to mess with em like that. Yeah. You'll probably love this chapter or hate it. I hope you like it though. Next chapter Naruto goes to the wave. Read and Review


	5. Wave arc! part 1: Journey start

Zaara: Here is part 5 of Fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose. May change to Naruto/Harem

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

---------------------------------------

(Two weeks after the Council meeting. Midday)

"Fox, here target in sight. 5 meters," said Naruto from up in a tree. "Darth Here. Target in sight. 10 meters," said Sasuke next to a tree. "Cherry tree here. 3 meters from target," said Sakura

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura move In Naruto stay put," said Kakashi. "Naruto disregard that last order and move in… now," said Ryu. Naruto dashed out along with Sasuke and Sakura who move slow compared to Naruto to the target. Sasuke tried to get in front of Naruto to get the cat only for it to turn left right into Naruto's open arms. "Hey Tora How you been?" said Naruto (Temp. underlined means animal talk)"Pretty good Naruto-sama. Sorry to cause you so much trouble, but it's that damn woman," said Tora jumping on Naruto's head. " It's alright when we get a chance I'll free you," said Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-sama," said Tora

"Kakashi, Ryu target conformed. Should I barbeque the cat?" said Sasuke. "Negative. Maybe next time," said Kakashi. "Assholes," said Tora. "No shit Tora," said Naruto as they started to walk to the Hokage tower.

(Hokage tower- 2: 24 p.m. )

Sarutobi and Iruka sat in a room handing out missions to various Ninja, but mostly the Genin. Sarutobi was about to pull a Kyubi on the village if he had to read one more be damned mission report. It was his luck or misfortune that Team 7 and team 8 walked in. "AH Naruto, Hinata it's good to see you. Konohamaru has been asking about his favorite tutors," said Sarutobi. Hinata and Naruto only meet the kid a few times but the first time they meet him they looked at him like a little brother or cousin.

(Flash Back)

_Naruto and Hinata walked along the village about to go eat at a Raman stand when they saw a few Genin picking on a academy student. "Hey What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Hinata activating her Byakugan. "Showing this little punk that he's just trash. He ran into us and didn't even give an apology to his sempeis," said __the biggest one. "You bastards aren't sempeis. Your trash," said Naruto activating his Arashi Tansengan. "Shin no Ippo!" yelled Naruto freezing the punks. Hinata then gentle fisted their arms and legs. "Hey you alright kid?" said Naruto deactivating his eyes. "Yeah and I'm not a kid my name is Konohamaru," said the boy. "Well Konohamaru-kun. I'm Hinata , and this is Naruto," said Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-nee-san, Naruto-nii-san. I'll see you around," said Konohamaru walking off._

_Naruto sighed as a hawk was hovering over head. "Hey looks like the Old man wants us," said Naruto as they speed off to the Hokage tower. When they got there they Saw the Hokage doing paperwork. "Ah Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan I need you two to watch my grandson for about 2 hours," said Sarutobi. "Alright old man," said Naruto as the door opened and there stood Konohamaru. "Hey Nee-san Nii-san," said Konohamaru smiling along with Naruto and Hinata. _

_That was a day they couldn't forget_

Flash back end)

"Alright Team 7 I need you to baby sit a elders grandkids, pull weeds, and…" said Sarutobi as Naruto held up his hand. "Old Man Team 7 has done 40 d rank missions the Amount needed to go on at least 4- c rank missions," said Naruto making everyone look at him. "I'm surprised you know that Naruto, you always seemed like an Idiot," said Sakura. "Just because my cousin embarrassed your family in the meeting awhile back you look for any chance to make fun of him," said Kurenai as Sakura turned red from embarrassment and anger while Hinata chuckled.

"Naruto you want a C-rank mission fine, but it well be a joint mission with team 8. Ryu I need you for a A-rank mission that well last until they come back. Anyway bring in the client for Naruto and Hinata teams mission," said Sarutobi. A man in his early 50's walked in he smelled of Saka, and had tanned skin from working in the sun. "I'm Tazuna the super bridge builder, Hey those punks are to protect me. They all look weak, epically the blonde in the short sleeve jacket," said Tazuna about to take a swig of saka when it fell to pieces. He looked up and saw Naruto sheath his kodachi. "I suggest you not to get on his bad side," said Kurenai. "Kami I got a strong one here," said Tazuna. "Thank you," said Sasuke smirking at Naruto. "Not you emo. I mean the guy with blonde hair," said Tazuna making Sasuke mad. _"How dare that loser make me Sasuke Uchiha look bad," thought Sasuke._

"Alright, Meet at the gate in one hour," said Kakashi leaving in a poof of smoke. Everyone else filed out the room and went their own way.

( 30 minutes later at the west gate)

Naruto sat down on a bench with his scroll of wind and water Jutsu out and was reading it with Hinata laying down with her head in his lap. Not, many people know this ( only Hanabi and her farther) but she has more then a strong feeling of friendship for Naruto, but it always seemed that he didn't want to be with her in more then a brother sister relationship, but she wanted more, then that. _"It's not like we'll be anything more then friends," thought Hinata with a downcast tone._ Kiba and Shino walked up to them and when Kiba saw Hinata's head in Naruto's lap, he went over the edge. "Hey you bastard what do you think your doing with my Hinata-chan?" said Kiba. "Excuse me! Kiba last time I checked you are only her teammate and nothing more," said Naruto rolling up his scroll, putting it down, and standing up.

Kiba growled and put his hand on his kunai pouch. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's head. "Hinata-chan you might won't to move," said Naruto as Hinata got up and moved over to where Shino was determined not to get caught in the crossfire. Kiba jumped up at Naruto only for Naruto to throw his left arm out and caught Kiba in mid flight by the throat. Kiba throw out a left kick, only for Naruto to jump out of the way and on to the bench he and Hinata sat only so Kiba could get away. Kiba pulled out 7 kunai and throw them at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his Kodachi and knocked all of the kunai away. Naruto then moved with his full speed and got behind Kiba with the Kodachi to his throat. "Do you give?" said Naruto. "Your full of shit Naruto. Hinata is _mine_ and if I have to force myself on to her to prove it I will," said Kiba in a sumg tone. "You sicken me mutt," said Naruto about to slit Kiba's throat for what he said.

"No you won't Kiba, Naruto stand down," came Kurenai's Voice from behind. Naruto pulled his Kodachi away and looked at Kiba. Naruto looked behind him and Saw Kurenai, Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasugay, and Pinky. "I'm disappointed in you Kiba. Hinata is a person and not a thing to be owned. As soon as we get back from the mission you ass is off My team," said Kurenai. "Naruto for threatening a fellow Shinobi you are no longer on my team as of this minute," said Kakashi getting a mix of looks from everyone, but mostly anger. "You can't do that," said Naruto calmly. "Yes I can. Your off this mission," said Kakashi. _"Damn you Kakashi! If I don't go on this Mission Haku-chan will die by your fucking hands," thought Naruto until Kurenai spoke._ "Kakashi Take Kiba. Until we get back. Naruto will be the unofficial 3rd member of my team and the same for Kiba," said Kurenai. Kakashi just pulled out his perverted book. "Okay," said Kakashi until Naruto slashed his book in half. Naruto held his double sided blade over his shoulder. "Trash," said Naruto as he begun to walk out the gate with his 'new' team with team 7 behind Tazuna

( a day later)

Naruto stood at the front with Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai talking to Tazuna about the wave. As for team 7 Kakashi was reading his damn book (Hey I want to destroy it again later), Sasuke was brooding as always, Sakura was being his little bitch, and Kiba was scamming about getting Hinata away from Naruto.

Naruto stopped as he felt The Genjutsu that was being used right now. "Kurenai-chan can I take them?" said Naruto making the other genins (except Shino) look at him like 'What the fuck'. Kurenai smiled at him. "Go for it," said Kurenai as two men jumped from the puddle and charged Naruto. The blonde Shinobi summoned his Blade and slashed the chain in 4 places. As they thought they Had him as they charged from the right and left. "Dragon, tiger, ox, snake, monkey, horse, dog, tiger. Uzumaki style : wind trapper Jutsu," said Naruto as he put his sword in the ground as throw his open palms out at them. They froze only inches from Naruto and could not move.

"Boy what the hell did you do to us?" said the One on the right. "I used a family Jutsu that stops friction around you, but a small barrier of wind keeps you in place. I can also kill you just by closing my palms. Shino Kurenai began the Interrogation," said Naruto. It only took Them about 9 minutes to get all the answers out of them, so Naruto clamped his hands cutting off the air for only a little while, until they lost conciseness.

"Tazuna-san you have some things to explain," said Naruto glaring at Tazuna. "Alright kid," said Tazuna as he begun to explain the problems of Wave Country. After his story Kakashi was ready to pull the plug on the mission until Naruto made his sword disappear, and Began to walk forward to wave. "Naruto where are you going. The Clint lied to you and your still going to take the Mission?" said Kakashi. Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi. "Yes I will Kakashi-san. People will lie all the time about things. I'm sure you've had your number of lied missions in the past. My way of the Ninja will not allow me to quiet, Also My family way is to always do your best even if you fail the Mission. That means don't be a pussy and quiet in the Middle. Tazuna Even if I have to go alone you have my protection," said Naruto.

Tazuna had tears in his eyes at the heart this boy showed. "Thank you Naruto-sama," said Tazuna. "Its alright Tazuna-san, but just call me Naruto," said Naruto as Tazuna stood up. "I'm not letting you go alone Naruto," said Kurenai. "I'll go as well Naruto-kun," said Hinata. Shino just nodded. "If the loser goes I go," said Sasuke. "I'll fellow Sasuke-kun to the ends of the Earth," said The pink Bitch. "Ka. I'll make Hinata mine by my show of strength. "It settled then. Lets move," said Kakashi.

"_Naruto I hope you know what you just got us into," thought Kurenai. _

"_Naruto-kun I'll confuses my love for you when we get some time alone," thought Hinata_

"_I wonder what kinds of insects Wave has," thought Shino_

(Not even going to go into team 7's minds because they're to stupid to worry about.)

"**One step closer huh Kit?" asked Kyubi. **_"Yeah. Haku-chan wait for me. This time I won't let you or Zabuza-san die. Not while I'm around," thought Naruto._

---------------------------------------------

Zaara: Yo. I'm at a loss right Now. I'm not sure who to put in the harem. There well only be 5 girls. Haku and Hinata are in so who should the other 3 be. Vote time. Top 3 win. Voting ends chapter 10

Temari

TenTen

Ayame

Younger Shizune

Hana

Kin

Tayuya

Younger Yugito

Ino

OC

Enjoy this chapter. Read and Review


	6. Wave arc! part 2: Demon vs Demon

Zaara: part 6 is about to begin of Fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose.

Currant poll

Temari-15

TenTen-8

Ayame-11

Younger Shizune-8

Hana-16

Kin-10

Tayuya-8

Younger Yugito-15

Ino-4

OC-2

Looks like Hana is kicking butt and taking names. know what I'm saying with Yugito and Temari tied for second. It's close but like they say it an over till it's over.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

-----------------------------------------

( On the road to wave 12:00 p.m.)

After The Shinobi dealt with a few things, took a boat ride and every member of team 7 lost it over the side of the boat( except for Kakashi who didn't get his mask down in time) they now stood in Wave Country. They walked along the path to tazuna's Village. On the Way Sasuke kept looking at Naruto's Kodachi like it was the holy grail. Kakashi caught the look and was about to order Naruto to give it to him when, Naruto pulled A throwing knife(real flat ones, wit very, very sharp edges) and throw it at a bush. Naruto walked over to the bush and pulled out a scared white rabbit. "Naruto you idiot how dare you scare that poor defenseless bunny?" said Sakura as Naruto handed the bunny to Hinata.

"Haruno-san use that big ass forehead of yours for once! That is a snow rabbit. It was raised indoors. Shit! It was breed for substation Jutsu," said Naruto. Kiba and Naruto's ears picked up a high whistling noise. "EVERYONE! HIT THE DIRT!!!" yelled Naruto throwing Hinata out the way, Kurenai, dragged Shino down, Kakashi dragged the Client and Sasugay, and Mutt face dragged down Pinky. Naruto stood in the way and summoned his Blade and knocked the sword around him only for it to land in a tree about 13 feet away. A tall man as tall as Kakashi with tanned skin, cargo pants, leather strap around his chest, tape hiding his face, and a mist headband titled to the side with a gash through it landed on the blade.

"It seems one of you got Some skill. Tell Me boy what's your Name," said the Man. "My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki. And am I right in assuming your Zabuza a.k.a. the Demon of the Hidden Mist 3rd strongest of the S.S.S.( Seven Shinobi Swordsman)?" said Naruto pointing his blade at Zabuza, as Zabuza jumped down and grabbed his blade. "Yes I am. You look Like you know a thing or two about sword play. Lets go One-on-one," said Zabuza. "Naruto don't do it!" warned Kurenai. "Relax. I'll be fine," said Naruto pulling His Kodachi. "And Now Zabuza-san lets Dance," said Naruto Charging the Demon of the mist. Naruto did a backwards slash with his Kodachi that Zabuza blocked with the backside of his sword. He pushed his sword up and throw him at a tree. Naruto flipped and planted his feet on the tree, and used the extra moment to push off it. He then started a rapid combo of blows that Zabuza was hard pressed to block even with his speed( you got to figure that carrying around that big ass sword for so long you'd think he's fast. Naruto had to stop and back up. Zabuza throw a downward slash at Naruto. Naruto jumped away quick enough to only get a small cut on his face that was already healing. _"To close," thought Naruto_

"You got skills boy," said Zabuza. " Arashi Tansengan : Reflection," said Naruto not playing and going right to Battousai mode. "No more games Zabuza-san you face me in my true state of power and skill," said Naruto in that eerily calm voice that put everyone on edge, as he charged Zabuza. "You want to fight for real!? OKAY!!" said Zabuza Charging Naruto at full speed. They clashed in the middle making a crater about 10 feet wide and 4 feet deep. They jumped away from each other and Slashes started to appear all over the place with a few clashes here and there. This lasted for a minute before they settled down about 6 feet away from each other. Naruto had a few gashes on his arm and his clothes were torn in several places. Zabuza was no better of as he sported several bruises and gashes.

Everyone was in awe except Sasuke who was pissed that Naruto is not only holding a A-ranked missing nin, but also has A Doujutsu that was active even before _his Sharengan_. _"I need that kind of power. I should have it and not that. That. That loser," thought Sasuke._

**"Naruto I want to do as I say. Focus your strength into you main blade," said Kyubi **_"What Kyubi?" thought Naruto. _**"No time to explain just do it. Use your eyes and my Chakra to do it," said Kyubi.**

Naruto focused his eyes and Kyubis Chakra into the sword. It start to change and then a shocking purple lights rounded it until it subsided. The blade now looked like a 5 inch wide 4 foot Katana with a foot long hilt and the guard had a wired symbol on it, like a spiral with 9 small flames around it. (It looks like Auron's sword from Final Fantasy 10)

_**"Ha, ha, ha. I think I put in to much Chakra in it," thought Kyubi.**_

Naruto looked at his new sword and grinned. He charged with his New sword ready to strike. Zabuza brought up his sword to block only for it to be sliced in half. Both pieces flow into the air and Zabuza hit the ground. Naruto pointed his sword at him. Do you give?" said Naruto. All Zabuza did was glare at the golden eyed boy. Before Zabuza could replay two Senbon needles found there way into his neck. Zabuza fell over and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Naruto Know it was an Act, but all thought left him as he saw Zabuza's partner and the woman he fell in love with in his last lifetime. _"Haku," thought Naruto who's eyes went wide for a minute. _

"Thank you for weakening him. Without your help I could not have beat him," said Haku as she picked him up. She looked into Naruto's eyes as he deactivated His Arashi Tansengan. She looked into his eyes and saw something she only saw from her parents. Love. _"Way is he looking at me like that? There is only true love in them, not lust. Who are you Naruto Uzumaki? Are you the love I have been looking for?" thought Haku as she teleported away. _

"Naruto that was amazing!" said Kurenai. "Good job Naruto-kun," said Hinata as Naruto got down on one knee and was breathing hard with a little blood coming out the side of his mouth. "Hu, Hu, Hu. I guess he bruised a few of my ribs. Don't worry a day of rest and I'll be back to normal, as Hinata and Shino supported Naruto by his arms. "Follow me to my house and you can all rest. Rest was the last thing on his mind.

"_Haku even if I have to kill an army, I will not let you die again I swear it on my life as a Ninja," thought Naruto as they entered the village._

( Not Far away in Zabuza's base)

Haku looked over the water and had a sad look in her eyes. _"Naruto Uzumaki who are you and why do you look at me with eyes full of love, and why do I fell this pain in my heart by looking at you?" thought Haku as Gato and His thugs walked in._

_-----------------------------------_

Man oh Man let me tell you The polls have been blowing up all Day. I've been in and out of Yahoo all day. Enjoy the Fic. Read and Review. Remember poll closes at chapter 10


	7. Wave arc! part 3: Training and Love

Zaara: Here is part 7 for fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose. People is just blowing up the polls.

Current poll

Temari-28

TenTen-17

Ayame-17

Younger Shizune-13

Hana-33

Kin-18

Tayuya-16

Younger Yugito-27

Ino-5

OC-4

Looks like Hana is in first, but only readers well tell who wins this little battle…

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

------------------------------------------

(Tazuna's House 11:34 p.m.)

Naruto sat in a chair with his shirt off, as Hinata applied a few bandages to his wounded chest. He also throw out his short sleeve jacket because it was ruined in his battle with Zabuza. On the chair sat a dark blue long sleeve jacket with red Kanji for Sapphire Fox on the back, and the Uzumaki swirl on the left arm, it had a inner pocket, and also on the chair was a tight black shirt. After Hinata was done Naruto walked over to the chair and put the shirt and jacket on, but deseeded to leave the jacket open. He sat down with Shino on his right and Hinata on his left. Next to Tazuna was his Daughter Tsunami and His grandson Inari. Tsunami was nice and attractive in Naruto's opinion but she seemed more like an older sister. Inari was a brat plain and simple. The kid talked about people dieing like it was normal to him. Kakashi was seating reading his book, Sasuke was brooding, sakura wanted to fuck him, and Kiba was growling at Naruto.

"Now that Hinata is done patching up Naruto we have a problem," said Kakashi putting his book away. "Zabuza's Alive," said Naruto shocking Sasugay, Mutt Face, Pinky, and Hinata. "That hunter-nin was working for Zabuza," said Kurenai. "How long will that Zabuza guy be out of it?" asked the Mutt. "I'd say a good week. Maybe two. Remember I broke his blade," said Naruto until Sasuke decide to open his big gay mouth. "Loser how were you able to stand up to that Ninja? For an Uchiha like me it's nothing, but for a wimp who comes from a weak clan… Sasuke was cut off by a slap from Hinata. "Don't you dare talk to Naruto-kun like that," said Hinata. Sasuke was about to attack her until he saw the end of Naruto's kodachi at his face.

"I don't give a rats ass about what you say to me, but don't insult my clan. Remember this. I don't hide behind my clans achievements unlike you. As for how I was able to fight him on equal trims. I'm on a whole other level then you Sasuke," said Naruto. Sasuke jumped up and tried to punch Naruto. Naruto moved out the way grabbed his arm, and put it behind his back, then kneed him. "You will never be at the level Itachi is. If you fight him anytime before you turn 40 you will die. Kurenai-sensei I think we should go train," said Naruto.

"Alright Everyone outside," said Kurenai.

(Outside in the forest close to the house.)

"Alright I'm Sure that Hinata and Shino can do this," Said Kurenai walking up a tree with her chakra. "Yes Sensei. The Aburame Clan and Hyuga Clan have children learn it early so control is No problem, for us when we get older," said Shino getting a nod from Hinata. "Alright the rest of you get up those trees. It's a Chakra control exercise all you have to do is get to the top without using your hands. "What are you talking about? It would take us only a few hours to get up to the top," said Sasuke. AS he, Kiba , and Sakura started to run up the tree. They all fell down to their asses ony a foot up. They all heard Naruto laugh and Kakashi looked at Naruto with a glare. "Alright Brat if you think you so good why don't you try," said Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged, as he not only ran up the tree, but jumped between two trees using Chakra and to add insult to injury he started to walk on his hands. "I think Kurenai-chan should go to the bridge with Tazuna and Kakashi should guard the house, while I train Hinata, and Shino," said Naruto jumping down. Sakura charged Naruto for embarrassing 'her' Sasuke-_kun_. Naruto looked at her and sighed. _"Don't they ever learn? Oh well. I can kick ass all year long," thought Naruto as he kicked her._ "Team 7 learn your place? Your not on our level yet. Until you are stay away from us," said Naruto as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Alright Hinata I'm going to teach you Water style: Water drill bullet. And Shino I'm going to teach you Earth Style: Golem Shield," said Naruto. After showing them the seals and explaining it to them Naruto walked deeper into the forest. He activated His Arashi Tansengan to make sure no one was around. He then pulled apart his wrists and ankles, chains appeared on his wrists and Ankles. "I'm getting sick of these things. It's bad enough That Azein made me wear them, but it's been nearly two years since I've seen him. I'll Just get red of them when I get back to Konoha," said Naruto as he begun his training with his swords

(7:43 p.m. )

Naruto was panting and sweating furiously and had a few cuts here and there, but was other wise fine. Naruto walked through the forest and back to the house. When he walked in Hinata, Shino and Kurenai walked up to him. "Naruto how was your training," said Kurenai smiling at the blonde. "Fine Kurenai-chan. Hinata, Shino did you get those Jutsu down?" asked Naruto. Shino nodded. "We did alright Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Good Tomorrow, I'll teach you some more Jutsu," said Naruto

(Skipping the Hero of wave story)

Naruto stood up and walked out the room after Tazuna finished the Story. Before Naruto went into the forest he looked at the moon _"Shit I have to go through this bull all over again," thought Naruto._

(4 days later)

It had been a nice 4 days. Both Shino and Hinata got good at the attacks he showed them. Hinata was just getting closer to Naruto until an embarrassing incident just the other day.

_(Flash Back)_

_Hinata stood outside later then even Sasuke was. She was practicing Shadow Clone and was starting to get tired. Naruto stood close by watching her. After Hinata Got it down (an hour later) she fell to her knees. Naruto walked over and shook his head and picked her up bridal style. _

_As they approached the house Hinata thought about just kissing him, while no one was around and maybe he would… Hinata cut those thoughts off fast. He sat her down on the pouch and they looked at the moon. "Naruto-kun what does the moon make you think of?" asked Hinata scooting closer. "It makes me think about who I should fight for and if something's are just more important then even my life," said Naruto taking his eyes off the moon and putting them on Hinata's face. Hinata's face became a light crimson as they inched closer together. Their lips lightly touched before, they jumped back a little. Naruto's face was a new shade of crimson, but Hinata's face lit up like the night skies on the 4__th__ of July. _

_"W-Well lets go to sleep," said Naruto as Hinata rushed into her room and laid on her bed. "I can't love two girls. Can I?" thought Naruto_

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto stood in the Area where he meet Haku and started to train. He throw out slashes and other types of attacks, until fell over from warring himself out.

(Next morning)

Haku bent down picking herbs for Zabuza. Few thing ever got to Haku, but one thing that made her question her brother/Farther was the way he did things when he found someone he wanted to fight. He told her that he would not die until he and the Blonde known as Naruto had there rematch. Haku just wanted to know what the hell Naruto had to do with her. Haku snapped a few herbs and put them in her basket, as a small bird landed on her shoulder. She smiled at the creature as it flow off. She turned her head to the right and saw Naruto laying on thee ground his jacket off, and He was sleeping lightly. She kneeled next to him and put her hand on her on his shoulder. "Hey Wake up or you'll Catch your death of cold sleeping on the ground," said Haku shaking him.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the women who kneeled beside him. He looked into her eyes. "What? Damn I fell asleep in the forest!" said Naruto, but Haku didn't hear him. She was studying his body. He has the tone body of a 16 year old, even though Haku could tell that he was a 12 or 13. Haku also noticed the tattoo that said Protect in Kanji, and fox face coming out above it. "Hey what are you doing out here?" said Naruto, but he know full well what she was doing. "Picking herbs," said Haku showing him the basket. Naruto smiled a slight smile. "I'll help you… What's your Name? I'm Naruto," said Naruto standing up and putting on his jacket. "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun I'm Haku," said Haku blushing a little as he helped her stand.

( 30 minutes later)

Naruto just snapped another herb and put it in the basket. "Tell me something Naruto. Why are you out her?" asked Haku. "Training to protect those who are I care for," said Naruto looking at Haku. Haku smiled at Naruto before she stood up. "Always protect those close to you Naruto-kun for you never know when they may die," said Haku _"I know all to well Haku-chan," thought Naruto._ "Like you protect Zabuza?" said Naruto. Haku tensed and thought that he would kill her. She didn't bring any of her senbons with her thinking that all she would do was get some herbs and go. "Yes Naruto-kun. I'll protect Zabuza, because he is has been like a brother to me ever since he saved me from the hell that was the Bloody Mist Village," said Haku frowing a bit. "Haku-chan I want to make you and Zabuza an offer," said Naruto looking at her in the eyes.

"Go on Naruto-kun," said Haku. "I want you 2 to come back to Konoha with me. And I swear on my honor as An Uzumaki that you well be safe. I also promise you a life away from the killing. You don't have to fight any more," said Naruto closing his eyes. Haku thought for a minute. "I… I would like to stop running and live a normal life as a normal girl, but it's up to Zabuza. How about you meet us on the bridge in 3 days on the bridge, once there we'll give you our answer," said Haku walking away. Once Haku was gone Naruto was going to walk back to the house when he felt Hinata's Chakra flare, but also felt Kiba's. "Damn that mutt!" yelled Naruto

(With Hinata a little while ago)

Hinata left the house when she saw that Naruto had Not returned that night. She had run out the house before anyone had the chance to. She wandered a round for a while until someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into a tree while kissing her neck. "Hinata you smell so nice. I'm sure you taste good too," came the voice of Kiba. "Kiba get the hell off me!" said Hinata flaring her Chakra. "Come on Hinata you Know you want me inside you. You know you want to have my pups. Tell me who you love and I won't be to rough," said Kiba as he kissed her again on her neck. "I LOVE NARUTO YOU SICK FUCK! I HOPE HE CASTRATES YOU ASSHOLE!!" yelled Hinata as she turned around and spit in Kiba's face. " You bitch!" growled Kiba as he was about to smack Hinata, until he felt a sword at his throat.

"Now I _know_ you weren't about to do what I think you were about to do?" said Naruto grabbing Kiba by his hood and slamming him into a near by tree and then caving it in with a heavy right jab. "Kiba the penalty for sexual assault on a fellow ninja from the same village is death, but this is not the time, nor place to deal with you. When we get back to the village, The Hokage will know what to do with you," said Naruto ss he checked Hinata. Now Kiba is as much brains as a turkey, because he did not heed Naruto's words and tried to attacked him. Naruto summoned his sword and slashed Kiba up something fierce. Kiba landed on the ground. Growled at Naruto and ran back to the house.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Hinata as long as I'm around I promise to protect you on the Honor of my of the Uzumaki," said Naruto. Hinata walked close to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Naruto-kun said Hinata as she begun swaying her hips as she started to walk to the house. _"What the hell? Is she doing that for me? Na!!" thought Naruto_

As he walked back to the house .

(At Zabuza and Haku's Hideout)

Zabuza sat on a couch with a apple in his hand, and took a bite out of it, and then crushed what was left. My My you look healthy," said Haku. "Yeah tell me did you find out anything while on your little outing?" asked Zabuza, Haku then proceeded to tell him about what Naruto said. "Hum. I seek to leave behind this life but I will only leave it behind when someone can beat me and," stated Zabuza as he walked over to a chest and pulled out a scroll with one name on it… "Kuro Kiri Hakaisha ( Black Mist Destroyer)" said Zabuza as he unsealed the scroll and pulled out a sword. The sword was as long as his last one, and as the name suggested the blade was black, but also held two holes in it, the hilt had a dagger like blade on the end, and the middle of the hilt was wrapped in tape.

"Beware Naruto Uzumaki, because Kuro Kiri Hakaisha will take your head," said Zabuza swinging the sword around. _"I hope you survive Naruto-kun," thought Haku. _

(On the roof Of Tazuna's House)

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine, as well as his tattoo pulse in excitement Naruto grabbed his arm to stop the pulses. _"I see. Zabuza is ready for our rematch, and this time, he's going to be using something a lot stronger then that last sword. I may have to drop the restrictions I have on," thought Naruto_ setting on the roof to get away from the pink haired slut.

----------------------------

Zaara: I really don't got a thing to say right Now, except hope you enjoyed it and read and review.


	8. Wave arc! part 4: Demon vs Demon 2

Zaara: Here's part 8 of fighting For a Dream, fighting for a purpose. This part of the story has been fun and a hell to write

Current poll

Temari-32

TenTen-20

Ayame-19

Younger Shizune-14

Hana-41

Kin-20

Tayuya-19

Younger Yugito-33

Ino-5

OC-4

Looks like Hana don't want to give up her lead

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

------------------------------------------

(2 days after Naruto and Haku's talk. 4:00 p.m.)

Naruto sat on the porch with a whetstone tending to both his blades, while Sasuke and Kiba talked about kicking Naruto's ass, and Sakura and Hinata looked ready to get into a cat fight, but Kurenai was keeping them from killing Each other(if only a little). Naruto sealed his main sword back into his tattoo and sheathed his Kodachi as soon as Hinata and Sakura's voices raised to new heights( if that's even possible for either of them). Naruto walked over to Hinata and dragged her away from Sakura before yelling escalated into biting and clawing. Sakura may have been able to win against Kurenai or hell maybe even Anko in a street fight, but Hinata fought dirty. He saw what she did to a girl who called her a whore and her sister a little bitch. Needless to say that girl left school early that day and didn't come back for a week.

Naruto walked Hinata to the far side of the porch when a messenger bird flow on to the bridge with a letter, that had kanji for Challenge on it. "Hinata go get Kurenai, that prick Kakashi, and the others now!" said Naruto in urgency. Hinata nodded and ran to get the others When Kurenai, the book prve, the pink one, Shino, The prince of emos, the dog, Tazuna and his Family came, Naruto opened it and read it's contents aloud

_Boy Tomorrow at the bridge you and I will fight. One-on-One, Skill-vs.-Skill. I won't nothing but your absolute best. If you win Haku and I swear our loyalty to you. But win or lose it well be an honor to face a warrior of your level._

_Zabuza the Demon of the mist._

"Shino Hinata come with me, Kurenai-chan we'll be back in a few hours if that's Okay with you?" said Naruto. Kurenai just nodded as she pulled out a book titled: Romance of the Dark Angel. Naruto looked at the Book and went wide eyed. "Kurenai-chan when did you buy that book?" asked Naruto as Hinata and Sakura looked at him. "I bought it a week after it came out. I'm still waiting on the Squeal to come out. I think it called: Dark Angel of the Holy lands," Said Kurenai. "Thanks for telling me," said Naruto walking into the forest with Shino, while Hinata looked at Kurenai. "What was that about Sensei?" said Hinata as Kurenai just shrugged as Hinata ran into the woods to help Naruto train.

(10:00 p.m. in the living room)

Kakashi was flirting with Kurenai and was getting no where fast as Kurenai just read her book. "Why are you reading that? It is trash," said Kakashi. Kurenai glared at him. "No it's not! It a compassionate story with love, drama and thrills that would shake most cold hearted bastard to the core," came a voice from the door. Everyone in the room turned to find that Shino with one of Naruto's arms slung over, and Hinata walking in behind them. "Oh and How would you Know? Have you ever read the book?" said Kakashi. "No," stated Naruto, Kakashi was about to tell him off until what came out of his mouth next. "I wrote it along with a few Shinobi training books for beginners and a little advanced. Only relished in Konoha for secretary reasons," said Naruto. Kurenai, Tsunami, and Hinata all pulled out a copy of the book, opened them to find his Name on the left hand side ,and asked for an autograph in the fan girl tone. After he signed the books, Sasuke spook.

"How can you be an author and your barely an academy Graduate?" asked Sasuke. "Hell Sasuke I trained three years with my sensei Azien. He always gave me three days off, so I spent my time writing. I finished the book in about 2 years. It was published by the same company that published Make out Make out Paradise," said Naruto before he fell asleep as Shino dragged him up stairs. _"Why me?" thought Shino. (Hey he likes to stay hidden)_

(Next Morning)

Everyone left to the bridge while Naruto sleep away the next 45 minutes, only to be awake to the sound of screams. Naruto jumped up and ran down stairs to see two swordsmen about to slice Inari in a few pieces. Naruto intercepted by using his kodachi. "You Brat move!" yelled the short one. "Uzumaki Kenjutsu style: Thousand cuts," yelled Naruto Moving his hands with incredible speed, After Naruto stopped he picked up Inari and jumped over to Tsunami as blood started to spry where they stood a second ago. "Are they…?" asked Tsunami. "No. The cuts are to sallow and I hit them with only a tenth of the cuts. That's only 50 cuts each. They won't be up for a few days," said Naruto as he started to walk away, until Inari stopped him. "Why help us, when you could be killed?" asked Inari.

"Truth be told kid, It's My job to protect those who can't protect themselves. My master Azien Made me promise to never use my strength for personal gain. Inari live your life the best you can. You will most likely die from old age with grandkids and family. I will most likely die in battle with out kids. I have to go," said Naruto starting to walk away again, but left Inari in a few tears as the truth sank in.

( at the bridge same time)

Everyone arrived at the bridge to see most of the workers knocked out, and Zabuza and Haku sitting playing poker. "What you got kid?" said Zabuza. "Royal flush," said Haku as Zabuza seat his cards down with a sigh. "4 pair. Damn it. You win again," said Zabuza as everyone sweat dropped. "Hey you assholes are you going to ignore us?" said Sasuke. "Yes. I was but you opened you mouth. I'm waiting for the Blonde," said Zabuza standing up. He now wore a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and tape wrapped around his hands. "Well lets get this party started," said Naruto appearing Next to Hinata making Haku glare with a little jealousy as she saw the look of love in Hinata's face.

"Took your ass long enough to get here," said Zabuza pulling a scroll out of his pocket and summoning Kuro Kiri Hakaisha( Black Mist Destroyer) . "You can think Gato's thugs for that," said Naruto summoning his sword and pulled his Kodachi out.

"I Zabuza Momochi, 3rd strongest of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, Demon of the hidden Mist, and wielder of Kuro Kiri Hakaisha Challenge you," said Zabuza swinging his sword around.

_"Shit neither of my blades has a name! Kyubi a little Help here," thought Naruto as Kyubi chuckled. _**"Alright Naruto-kun, but you have to repeat after me," Said Kyubi. **

"I Naruto Uzumaki, the Sapphire Fox( It was on the jacket for a reason), wielder of both kitsune's keiro(Fox's Path/ Kodachi) and Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku (Heavenly Moon's Courage/ sword in tattoo) except you challenge," Said Naruto raising his sword and putting it over his shoulder.

Naruto and Zabuza stepped towards each other and looked into each others eyes. In the next instant they jumped at each other and the second they're swords collided the mist nearly evaporated, sparks flow and instead of the normal sword hitting sword you got a small boom. They started to run while they held each other at bay. After about 10 feet they jumped away from each other. Naruto charged again and tried to slice Zabuza at the neck with his Kodachi. Zabuza leaned back enough to only get his bandages cut. Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto jumped our the way but was cut by the sword leaving a mark under his eye. Naruto spun on the spot and tried to cut Zabuza, but Zabuza blocked. Naruto saw his chance and was about to cut Zabuza, when Zabuza blocked with a chain that was connected to the dagger. Naruto guessed the Chain to be about 15 feet long and plus the fact that Zabuza could lengthen it with Chakra. _"Shit!" thought Naruto as he jumped back. _

(Side lines)

Everyone was in awe as the two ninja battled. "I should have that power," seethed out Sasuke. "But you don't," said Shino pushing his glasses up. "What!? Yelled Sasuke. "Your unstable. You can't handle power like that," said Shino as Hinata and Haku snickered.

(Back to the fight)

The battle was about even, but Zabuza had the upper hand as he also had the chain and was now whirling above his head. Zabuza throw the Chain at Naruto, Naruto jumped to the side, but Zabuza quickly moved the chain a little and cut Naruto on the left arm. Zabuza pulled The chain back and begun to whirl it again. Naruto held his swords in a defense stance as Zabuza Begun throwing the blade again. Naruto jumped up this time. That was what Zabuza was waiting on. Zabuza quickly went throw 10 hand signs. "Water style: Wave strike Jutsu.," said Zabuza as Water started to rise up from the water below and went to Naruto charged the wave and did something no one thought he would do. He put amatsu shichiyou tanryoku under his feet and used it as a surfboard to get over the wave, while turning a flip in the air and landed and road the rails for about a minute before he jumped off and landed Behind Zabuza.

Naruto and Zabuza turned around and dead locked. They both jumped back. Zabuza begun to laugh. "Damn kid your good. Last time I used my weak blade. This time I'm using my true blade. You haven't even activated your eyes yet," said Zabuza. "I haven't because your holding back," said Naruto. "So have you. What say we kick it up to our true power and skill?" said Zabuza. Naruto jumped back as Zabuza slamming his sword into the ground. Naruto slammed his own sword into the ground. "I'm game," said Naruto

(On the side lines)

Everyone was shocked speechless. They held back? "Damn How strong is that loser?" asked Sasuke. "In a league all his own," said Kurenai as everyone jumped back.

(Back to the battle)

Zabuza pulled off his shirt and throw it on the ground. The shirt landed with a heavy thud, meaning it was weighted. He also pulled off some weights that were hidden under his pants, the last step was that he unsealed a seal on his sword that no one noticed. The sword then pulsed. Zabuza picked up his sword and swung it even faster then before. "Much better," said Zabuza. Naruto activated his eyes and called out 'reflection' going into Battousai form. He then pulled his wrists apart and yelled "Virtue" shattering the Chakra cuffs he wore. _A little early," thought Naruto_ He then pulled his left sleeve back and reviled a Tattoo that looked like a chain with small spikes wrapped around. "Level 0," said Naruto the chains looked like they snapped, before they vanished altogether. Naruto pulled his sword.

They jumped into the air and striked at each other. When they landed Naruto had a small scar across his face and Zabuza was bleeding from the left side from a small gash. They turned and started a battle that was too fast for the others to keep up with

(slow down vision)

Naruto kicked Zabuza across the bridge making him stop next to Kurenai. Zabuza charged and put his foot in Naruto's chest knocking him into the rails, Zabuza brought his sword Down. Naruto jumped out the way skidding a few feet away. Zabuza not wonting to let him do brought his chain back out and throw it at Naruto. Naruto started to jump back as the attacks came faster then ever, Naruto got cut a few times. Zabuza charged and slammed his shoulder into Naruto making him slide back a bit

(End Slow-mo)

(Sidelines)

"Alright even I have to say that this is some badass battle," said Shino shocking everyone hearing him talk like that. "That's nothing. You didn't feel one of them skid close to you," said Kurenai as she looked down at the blade Mark next to her.

(Back to battle

Naruto stood panting a little while Zabuza swung the Chain over his head. Naruto started to do hand signs. "Fox style: Fox thunder clap," yelled Naruto as he slammed his blade in the ground sending a small black wave at Zabuza. Zabuza jumped out the way, only to find Naruto above him. Naruto brought his kodachi down and slashed the chain in half. Zabuza and Naruto throw a punch at each other making them drop their swords. Naruto dropped by Zabuza's sword and picked it up with no difficulty, and Zabuza picked up his. Naruto charged Zabuza, and they were right back in the air. Naruto throw the sword around, but Zabuza blocked with the kodachi. And held as they fell to the ground standing back to back.

Zabuza and Naruto turned around and handed each other each other their respective weapons. They resumed and knocked the blades out each others hands. Not wanting to stop. Naruto punched Zabuza in the face. Zabuza throw a kick into Naruto's right side. They continued trading blows for a time, before they jumped back panting. "What say we end this battle with our best Jutsu?" asked Zabuza. "Yeah," said Naruto.

"Rat, ox, horse, tiger, tiger, dragon, hare, snake, boar, monkey, dog :Water style: Water wolf Jutsu," Yelled Zabuza as a 10 foot water based wolf charged.

"Dragon, horse, ox, monkey, tiger, dragon, bird, dog, ox, ram, snake, ram, hare, rat, tiger. Uzumaki style: Flare Sapphire Fox. Yelled Naruto as a fox made of Baby blue fire, with it's head, claws, and tail made of sapphire.

The two creatures charged each other. Once they meet Naruto and Zabuza dove for their swords. And charged though the smoke. Everyone waited eagerly as the smoke cleard. When it did Naruto had a gash across his chest, and Zabuza had one matching it. They pulled away from each other as they heard clapping. They turned and saw a midget in a monkey suit with about 500 thugs behind him. "Zabuza. I'm disappointed. I send you to kill an old man and you get your ass handed to you by a brat. Oh well. I'll just take the little sluts. The one with white eyes is hot, the one with white will grow up to be a hot one, but you can brake when their young, and Zabuza your little bitch I'll really have fun with. The pink bitch well satisfy my men," said Gato making Zabuza and Naruto mad.

"Well kid it looks like I'm taking your offer after all," said Zabuza. "Yeah but let me make a name for myself. I don't like the way their staring at the girls," Said Naruto as he went through the hand signs for the Flare Sapphire Fox. After it kill more then 4/5 their rank Naruto charged and took Gato's head scaring the shit out of the reaming thugs not wanting to die. "YOU LISTEN HERE ASSHOLES! THE WAVE IS PROTECTED BY THE SAPPHIRE FOX, IF I EVER FIND YOU IN WAVE AGAIN IT WILL BE THE END OF YOU!" Yelled Naruto. Taking his word to heart, they haled ass! After the battle was over Naruto walked over to Zabuza and fell over. For blood loss and Chakra depletion. "Naruto-kun!" yelled Haku and Hinata as they ran over to Naruto to cheek him. "Zabuza walked over to Kakashi.

"The brats strong and as pur our agreement. Haku and I well join the Village under him," said Zabuza as Haku and Hinata helped Naruto up. "It looked like Naruto could have killed you a few times?" said Shino getting the others attention. "He could. He had me at the start. All he had to do was use that big ass sword he had and I would have died. He earned his name twice over, but he also earned my resoect. He is surely a fox," said Zabuza chuckling as Hinata and Haku just looked at each other and at Naruto before glaring at each other.

"Not only is he strong, but he's a babe magnet to. He's going to have problems," said Zabuza as he sealed his sword, and Sheathed Naruto's Kodachi, Before Sasugay could pick it up the Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku, just disappeared. It was going to be a long day.

(three days later)

Three days went by with out incident. The bridge was finished, with the help of the whole of Wave. Haku and Hinata watched over Naruto until he woke up, and Sasugay and the pink terror brooded, with kiba also tring to hit on Haku. And now they stood on the middle of the bridge ready to go to Konoha. "I hope you can forgive us for trying to kill you Tazuna-san?" said Haku bowing and making Zabuza bow. "No need it was your job," said Tazuna. "We better get going. It's a long walk to Konoha," said Shino as they left, but before they left they heard one last thing.

"I say we name this Bridge after the savoir of wave. The Great Naruto bridge. After the boy… no the Man who librated us from that tyrant Gato?" said Tazuna as he was meet with a roar of approval.

Down the way Naruto smiled. "_I hope they find the courage to go further then they already have," thought Naruto_

---------------------------------------

Zaara : It took a while but it's done. The battle in was worth the wait. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.


	9. a few minor problems

Zaara: last chap was hard. Oh well. Here is part 9 to fighting for a dream, fighting for a purpose.

Temari-36

Tenten-22

Ayame-21

Younger Shizune-16

Hana-46

Kin-22

Tayuya-21

Younger Yugito-35

Ino-5

OC-5

Hana refuses to lose.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss Speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------------

(On the road to Konoha)

It was a crisp clear night as everybody helped with the camp. It had been only a few hours since they left wave. Haku and Hinata stood close to Naruto, and when they had to move around a bit they would glare at each other. Kakashi kept taking Sasuke off to train him(Coughtraining toCoughsuck dickcough). It was a little after night fall around 6:40. And they sat around the camp fire. A few small conversations were going on while Hinata and Haku kept trying to get Naruto to notice them. Even going as far as to remove their jackets wearing only tight tank tops showing off a few bit of cleave. This was making him blush and Zabuza laugh.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's kodachi and thought about what he was going to do. "Naruto I'm afraid you are a little to strong for your own good. So I'm ordering you to hand over your kodachi to Sasuke," said Kakashi making all conversation stop. "What the hell did you just say!?" Yelled Naruto standing up. "You heard him loser. That little blade is mine," said Sasuke with a smirk. "I can't do that Hatake," said Naruto getting ready to slight his throat. "Of course you can all you have to do is drop it into Sasuke-kuns hands, and that's it," said Kakashi. "Kakashi what my cousin means is that he can't because it was passed down in our family," said Kurenai. "But Sasuke could use that kind of power to beat Itachi," said Kakashi standing up.

"The power doesn't come from the blade it comes from hard work and the heart! Hatake you've seen my skills. If you ever mess with me again, I'll kill you even if it means I turn nuke-nin," said Naruto. Kakashi growled a bit as he sat back down. No else spoke as everyone felt the tension in the air. After another 3 hours of silence everyone decided to turn in for the night with Hinata and Haku taking first watch.

When they figured everyone was sleep they glared at each other. "Stay away from my Naruto-kun!" said Hinata in a hissed whisper. "I don't think he's your property to command and plus have you seen the way he looks at me with love in his eyes. Last time I cheeked that meant he liked me!" hissed Haku back. "I've known Naruto for over a year, you barely meat him a two weeks ago," said Hinata. "Ever hear of love at first sight! "hissed Haku. "If you two are going to fight do it when I'm not trying to sleep," said Kurenai looking at the two girls in amusement, making them blush.

"So what's this I hear about you two liking my cousin?" asked Kurenai setting up and also noticing that Zabuza was pretending to be sleep. "Well I've had a crush on Naruto-kun for a while now. He's sweet, charming, nice, and funny. Those are the things I like best about him," said Hinata. Kurenai nodded her head as Haku begun. "He's handsome, has those eyes that you could stare at for hours and not get broad, He also has that Never-say-die aura around him that lets you know he won't give up. Also we could talk and get along well. But I'm sure Zabuza wouldn't let me see him," said Haku with a sigh. Zabuza decided to talk while he keep his eyes closed. "Kid your old enough to make your own choices, but I never want to see you with anyone who would only look at you like a piece of candy. No… Naruto is different. He's earned my respect and he's as strong as the former second seat. One day he'll be a legend. If you chose to date him it's none of my business, unless he hurts you that is," said Zabuza.

Haku looked at Zabuza with a few tears in her eyes. "Thank you Zabuza," said Haku. "I hope you two don't mind sharing Naruto," said Kurenai. Haku and Hinata looked at each other, then back at Kurenai. "What?" asked the girls. "(sigh) Naruto can have more then one wife or girlfriend because he is the only one in our family that can use the Arashi Tansengan," said Kurenai. "I guess I can share," said Haku. "Same here, but I want to be his first," said Hinata with a perverted grin, while Haku seethed. "Over my dead body," said Haku glaring at Hinata. "That can be arranged," said Hinata glaring back.

"You three go to sleep I'll wake Naruto for our shift," said Zabuza as the girls laid down. As the girls laid down Zabuza got up and kicked Naruto lightly waking him. "Hey kid you know how to play poker?" asked Zabuza. Naruto looked at him then pulled out a few 1000 yen. "Got money?" asked Naruto.

(next morning)

Everyone was awaken by a yell and crying. Everyone jumped and Saw Zabuza on his hands and knees with Naruto counting his money out. He was on 100000. "Zabuza what the hell happened!?" asked Haku. "Me and the kid played poker and he cleaned me out in about 20 hands," said Zabuza. "Oh well. Your money not mine," said Haku pulling out a copy of Romance of the Dark Angel. "You have that book to?" asked Hinata pulling out her signed copy. "Eeh. Where did you get a signed copy of that book?" asked Haku as she looked at it. "Mines a 1st edition and Naruto-kun is the another," said Hinata as Haku ran to Naruto and asked him to sign hers. Hinata went into anime anger. HEY DON'T IGNORE SOMEONE WHO ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION!!" Yelled Hinata.

( On the road a day away from Konoha)

Naruto was not having a good day, simply because Sasuke took Naruto's Kodachi while he was sleeping and now refused to give it back. Naruto really didn't feel like kicking Sasuke's smug ass at the moment and was trying to be civil about it.

"Sasuke give me My Kodachi. My patience has a limit you know," said Naruto with his arms crossed. Sasugay chose to do a few swings with the kodachi while he had his Sharingan activated. He had only just activated it the day before with heavy training with Kakashi and thought he could do what ever he wanted. "No. I think you'll have to take it from me," said Sasuke with Kiba and Sakura snickering. "Sasuke give my cousin back his kodachi, that's an order," said Kurenai. "I don't have to listen to you," said Sasuke slashing with Naruto's kodachi.

Naruto activated his eyes. "Shin no Ippo: V2: Fears stop," said Naruto looking at Sasuke freezing him. Naruto walked up to him and took his kodachi back. "Asshole. Release," said Naruto freeing Sasuke. "I've let you off easy Naruto, but Now I have to take action," said Kakashi reveling his Sharingan. Zabuza pulled Kuro Kiri Hakaisha ( Black Mist Destroyer) out of it's scroll and appearing in front of Kakashi. "If you dare to try and attack Naruto-sama again, I swear on the honor of the Momochi I'll kill you," said Zabuza. Kakashi begun to sweat. "Thank you Zabuza, but I'll take it from here. Kakashi as one of the heirs to the Uzumaki clan you are now restricted from coming with in 10 feet of any Uzumaki. Understand cause if you don't," Naruto started at Kakashi as he felt the area around get heavy from the pressure of Naruto's power and became to scared to move(Like BLEACH) " I'll end your pitiful existence right here, right now," came Naruto's voice from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi swung his head around only to see that Naruto was no where near him. After about another minute of feeling the pressure it just stopped. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was smiling and standing next to Hinata. "Come on let's go," said Naruto. Team 7 all thought different things.

"_Stupid Naruto! How dare he do that to Sasuke-kun," thought Sakura._

"_He could have killed me. Can he hold a person's life in his hands so easy?" thought Kakashi._

"_DAMN IT! That power should be mine. I'll just have to work harder To get stronger," thought Sasuke_

"_I think I just pissed my pants," thought Kiba while Akamaru backed away_

(In Konoha the next day)

Team 7, Team 8, Zabuza and Haku stood in front of the Hokage. "Mission complete Hokage-sama. We also Have Zabuza Momochi and his student Haku here that- at Naruto's request- wish to join the ranks of The Hidden Leaf," said Kurenai. "I see. Very well You two may join. Zabuza Momochi. I would like you to Be a Jonin. Haku you a Genin under Kurenai," said Sarutobi. "Sarutobi we need to talk. Kurenai-chan, Kiba, Hinata and Kakashi need to stay and talk with us," said Naruto as Sarutobi shook his head and everyone else walked out. (thought I forgot right)

"What is this about Naruto?" said Sarutobi. Then Naruto begun to tell Sarutobi all about what happened and with each passing second The 3rd Hokage looked anger then before. When Naruto finished Kurenai was hugging a slightly crying Hinata who was crying at the memory and was glaring at Kiba. "Kiba what the hell where you thinking. I have half a mind to suspended your Ninja duties, but I can't, so your pay for all missions will be reduced. Kakashi, I'm shocked you would do that to your sensei's son, as well as Naruto defending his friend. Your pay will also be reduced and you Have to sign this," said The Hokage pulling out a sheet of paper.

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto. "It's a team transfer paper. I have them for problems like this. That way you don't have to go though all the red tape," said Sarutobi. Kakashi picked up a pen and signed his name on the paper. "Come Kiba your teammates and your other sensei await," said Kakashi as they were about to leave Naruto spook. "I'm sorry, but Ryu was only on Team 7 to train me, so he too is transferred to Team 8," said Naruto. Kakashi shrugged and walked out with his new student.

"So what else do you need?" asked Sarutobi. "Nothing. We leave you to your work," said Sarutobi getting back to his paper work.

After Naruto left the room he got Hinata and Haku and went to eat at the Shadow leaf Restaurant for a nice little dinner. Yeah right.

( Inuzuma Compound)

Kiba stood in front of his Mother and sister awaiting their judgment. Now Kiba respected his mother, but hated his sister for having a different Farther, that was not from the clan, but Kiba was lucky because he was to be Clan head in a few Years when he turned 18. Kiba was brought out of his thoughts as a fist shank into his left cheek sending him to the ground. "Kiba what the hell where you thinking? Trying to force yourself on a comrade and the heir to the Hyuga clan no less! Your lucky Hiashi forgave you, or this could have lead to a clan war," Yelled Tsume

"Who cares Hinata should be my mate not that punk Naruto's mate!" yelled Kiba back. At this Hana smirked. Why I think he's handsome. You have to be a die hard fan girl of Uchiha to not like him," said Hana with a small blush. "Hana…" said Kiba warningly. "Put a sock in it I'm going to talk to Anko about getting with him later," said Hana as she and her mother walked out.

"Naruto Howe dare you corrupt my family. You will pay," said Kiba as he punched the wall.

(With Naruto)

Achoo, Achoo," sneezed Naruto. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "Sounds like your catching a cold. "Nah. Someone must be talking about me," said Naruto as they resumed eating dinner.

---------------------------------------

Zaara the black: Hope you like Voting ends next chapter so who ever you want to see Naruto with you got to vote. Alright Ya'll I'm out. Oh by the way enjoy


	10. Horror! A formal Dinner!

Zaara: Here is part 10 to Fighting for a dream, Fighting with a purpose. Here are your votes for Naruto's girls

Temari-41

Tenten-25

Ayame-21

Younger Shizune-18

Hana-55

Kin-23

Tayuya-24

Younger Yugito-42

Ino-5

OC-5

The Votes are in and the winners are Hana, Temari, and Yugito. I got plans for the few who didn't make the Harem. I have some plans for team 7 during the Chunin Exams that I'm sure you'll love, but only time will tell

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

On with the story

--------------------------------------

(Uzumaki Compound a week after Wave mission 7:00 p.m.)

Three members of the Uzumaki Family, Zabuza and Haku stood at the door waiting for some delegates from Sand and Cloud as well as Tsume, Hana, and the runt from the Inuzuma Clan, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata of the Hyuga clan, and Gin, Asuma, and Konohamaru of the Sarutobi clan for a formal dinner.

Kurenai was dressed in a red kimono with a black sash white and blue flowers, her hair was combed out and in a braid, she also had on a little blush and red lipstick. Anko was wearing a purple kimono, with a white sash and pink birds on it, with her hair down. Haku was wearing a sea blue kimono with a yellow dragon on it.

Now Zabuza and Naruto were ready to take Konoha apart at the moment, because the girls had forced them out of there normal battle clothes and into some formal clothes. Zabuza wore a black suit with a blue shirt underneath and he also lost the bandages on his face because he didn't want to incur the wrath of Anko. He just felt naked without them on his face. Now Naruto looked very handsome(according to Haku, Kurenai, and Anko) He wore a black gi, Black hakama, wearing a white cloak with red and blue flames intertwining.

"Naruto-sama How the hell did the old man get us into this?" asked Zabuza. "You don't want to know," said Naruto.

(_Flash back 4 days ago)_

_Sarutobi sat in his chair reading the letter from both sand and Cloud. "Not good not good. Arashi if you were alive I'd kill you!" said Sarutobi as Naruto walked in. "Why would you kill my dad?" asked Naruto. "Trust me you'd want to kick his ass too. He made two arranged marriages for you, before you were born after he found out he was getting a son. It says you are engaged to Temari of the Sand and Yugito of the cloud, both daughters of the Kages, and they'll be here in 4 days. Also The Inzuma, Hyuga and Sarutobi clans must be there, because they to have business at the dinner. No idea why, but they say that's what your dad put. _

_"When I get to the other side I'm kicking my dads ass for the rest of eternity and back," said Naruto. "You going to have to get in line right behind me," said Sarutobi as they begun to make preparations for the dinner. _

_(Flashback end)_

They got Ayame of the Raman shop to be head cook, and Naruto hired a few other people to help her. As the clock hit 7:05 there was a knock on the door. When Naruto opened the Door he was greeted by the Kazekage a girl and two boys. The girl was about 5'6" wearing a light purple Kimono, and had her hair in four small ponytails, with the rest of her hair hanging out to about her shoulders. The boys both had red hair, but the younger one looked sleep deprived. They both had on blue Suna robes, but both had what looked like weapons. The younger one had a gourd, he also looked ready to kill and the older one had a package wrapped in bandages.

"Hello Kazekage-sama. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and that's my sister Anko, my cousin Kurenai, my friend Haku-chan, and The family guard Zabuza," said Naruto bowing slightly to the Kazekage. "This is my daughter Temari, and my sons Kankuro and Gaara," said The Kazekage pointing to each of his children. "Your strong. I'll have to fight you," said Gaara as the bell rang again and Naruto opened it. Inside walked the Raikage who was a tall woman with blonde hair, wearing the robes of the Cloud. Behind her was what looked like a mini version of her standing a 5'4". She wore a blue cloak that hid her assets well, and her hair was long, her eyes were dark brown. But what scared Naruto was that she looked sex crazed.

"Hello Raikage-sama. I'm Naruto Uzumaki those are…" what ever else he was about to say he was cut off as The girl jumped on him and kissed him deep (tough and all) on the lips. "Nibi tells me your strong and I only like the strong ones my age," said the girl as Haku pulled her off Naruto. "Is she always like this?" asked Haku, pulling out a senbon ready to kill the girl if she did that again. "Yes. That is my daughter Yugito Nii," said The Raikage. _"She said Nibi. Kyubi you have any clue why?" asked Naruto. _**"Yes she is the jailor of Nibi who is my best friend. I must warn you, Nibi was always the most sex crazed of the 9 of us. Be careful. She's still a virgin and will do what ever it takes to get a little loving. Watch out for the boy with the gourd, he holds Shukaku and he was just a plain crazy moutherfucker," said Kyubi. **_"Just my luck," thought Naruto_

It was not long before the others arrived after everyone arrived They sat down for a dinner of suckling pig, lobster, shrimp, and soup. Hana kept looking at Naruto and was blushing, same a Yugito, while Temari, thought he was cute for his age, and Haku along with Hinata didn't like so many girls around Naruto. There was light conversation. After dinner they all went to the Den.

"Alright let's talk about the marriages," said The Kazekage. "I won't mind after all He looks like a sex god," said Yugito winking at Naruto making him blush. Naruto decided to interrupt before Haku or Hinata killed her. "Tell Me Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama are Gaara-kun and Yugito-chan Jailers?" asked Naruto. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kiba. "You see Kiba. I'm holder of the biggest S-class secret in Konoha. I won't go into details but I'm jailer of Kyubi no Yoko," said Naruto shocking everyone, but Gaara, and Yugito who could feel his power.

"I can't believe you told," said Hiashi. He was one of Naruto's biggest backers along with most of the clan the exceptions were the Hyuga council and a few main and branch members. "So you're a Demon!" yelled Kiba causing The younger children to glare at him and Yugito and Gaara to stand up. "No Kiba. Even the young children here more sense then you. I said jailer. You truly are a fool. We keep the Demon lords in cheek so to speck," said Naruto as Kiba charged him. Zabuza was about to stop him until Naruto raised his hand Naruto grabbed Kiba's fist and throw him over without moving any part of his body except his arm. Kiba got up, but dared not charge again as his mother and sister glared at him. "Yes Gaara is holder of Shukaku the one tailed Raccoon," said The Kazekage. "Yugito is the holder of the Nibi the two tailed cat," said Raikage. "Both their seals are unstable. I can fix them both but it will take me an hour. Yugito, Gaara, Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, and Kazekage-sama follow me, everyone else stay here," said Naruto as they begun to walk away the third Hokage.

"I know that bastard was up to no good," said Kiba Hinata, Haku, Hana, and the females of the Uzumaki clan took offense at that comment. Kiba was on the receiving end of a beat down and 100000 years of pain, Kunai style.

(Gonna skip the sealing, but will expaln in flashback)

Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara walked up the stairs with their respective Kage behind them. Gaara looked ready to pass out and Yugito looked a little less sex crazed. "Well how is Gaara now?" asked Temari worried for her younger brother. "Gaara still controls his sand, but needs to work on his control. He can sleep now and call on his demon's Chakra when needed. Yugito problem was pretty much the same, but with a sex crazed twist. She still wants to have sex, but not as badly as a while ago. Hell it's almost non existent," said Naruto almost about to pass out himself.

"Thank you for stabling my child. I would love for the Marriage proposal to go through," said Raikage giving Naruto a small bow. "I too most thank you, but I'm still not convinced," said The Kazekage. "I understand and here is a cheek to help you with your military expenses," said Naruto handing him a cheek, at which the Kazekage's eyes widened. "Is that a decimal point?" asked the Kazekage. "No that's a comma," said Naruto with a small smirk "Damn that's a lot of money," said the Kazekage. "How much we talking?" asked Kankuro looking pver his fathers shoulder. "1000000000 yen from his personal account and another 10000000 yen from his family account," said The Kazekage making everyone jaw drop. "How fucking rich are you?" asked Konohamaru and Hanabi. Naruto smiled at them. "I could give them that much 30x over. Hell being a auther for womens books is gold," said Naruto making the kids faint, and the others nod.

"Anyway why are you guys here?" said Naruto turning to Tsume and Haishi. "Well Naruto your mother was a good friend of ours and we planned on setting our kids up with arranged marriages. You have the honor of wedding Hana, and you also get to marry Hinata," said Haishi with a little smirk that matched Tsume's as Naruto's jaw dropped and Hinata started to jump in the air saying "I get to Marry Naruto-kun" over and over. _"How the fuck did this happen? Some body is going to be whipped when i come over to the other side" thought Naruto._

"Mother I refuse to let Hana marry that… that…," started Kiba. "That What Kiba? Naruto is a nice person. He's going to be your in-law weather you like it or not," said Tsume making Kiba mad, but he shut up. "The next time you see us will be during the Chunin exams held in 6 months," said the Kazekage as they begun to leave. "We must depart as well," said Raikage. Just before they left Temari, and Yugito ran over and kissed Naruto on the cheek making him blush. "Hey if your going to be my husband you better not be lazy, because I want a man who is strong," said Temari as she walked backwards with a blush. Yugito got close to Naruto's ear. "I'll be waiting," said Yugito as she kissed him once more, before running out.

The others filled out with Hana and Hinata kissing Naruto, Kiba growling, Konohamaru and Hanabi hugged their friend and left with their families. Haku had a downcast face and walked to her room after everyone was gone. Naruto seeing this followed her with the others setting in the den. "What do you think they'll do? My money says that he comforts her and leaves after a kiss," said Anko pulling out 5000 yen and putting it on the table. "My money says the same thing Anko said, but she'll ask him to stay with her," said Kurenai also pulling out 5000 yen. "I say she lets him into her pants," said Zabuza pulling out 5000 yen as well. "Good thing I have cameras installed," said Anko as she turned on the big screen and pressed Camera 12d.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood outside Haku's room and knocked on her door. When he heard a soft enter he went in. Haku's room was sea blue. She had all the things you could need in a room, but hanging on the wall was a picture of Her and Naruto at the bridge that Inari took.

Haku sat on her bed in nothing but a white tank top and blue thong. "Oh Naruto-kun it's you. So what do you want?" asked Haku looking down refusing to meet those cool blue eyes. "I wanted to talk to you. How do you feel about this?" asked Naruto. "Why would you ask?" asked Haku now looking dead into the eyes of the man she loved. "Haku believe it or not I care about your feeling on this," said Naruto wiping away tears Haku didn't even know she had. "I don't know how to feel. You have all those women who will get to marry you, while I'm just left in the back. I love you even if I only meet you a while back. I want to be with you, but now I won't get that chance," said Haku as she was now openly crying. Naruto hugged her.

"Then how would you like that chance?" said Naruto looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "What do you mean?" asked Haku. "See Haku the thing is I want to be with you too, and while you may have to share me, you will be my first wife, that is if you'll have me?" said Naruto pulling out a small box with a sapphire ring on a platinum band and slipped it on Haku's finger. "Yes(sob) yes… yes I'll be yours forever," said Haku as she kissed him long and deep. A few minutes later they broke apart for air, as Naruto got up to leave Haku grabbed his arm. He looked at her. "Naruto please stay the night?" asked Haku. Naruto nodded and took off his gi and cloak leaving him I his pants. As he lad down Haku whispered into his ear."I love you Naruto-kun," said Haku kissing him. "I love you more Haku-chan," said Naruto kissing her back before they fell asleep in each others embrace.

(down stairs)

Anko and Zabuza looked dumbfounded as Kurenai counted out her money. "Damn it!" they said at the same time. "You guys have no understanding of love," said Kurenai pocketing the money and going to her room. "I say we kill her," said Zabuza. "Maybe later. It's still early want to go out to the bars?" asked Anko. "Sure first let's change out of this crap," said Zabuza. "It's not crap," said Anko as she patted her Kimono. Zabuza had a good laugh at that.

--------------------------------------

Zaara: filler. Chunin is on the rise and things will get interesting. But now for the Ages of everyone who is important

Naruto:13

Haku:14

Hinata:12

Temari: 15

Hana:16

Yugito:14

Zabuza:24

Anko:19

Kurenai: 21

Ryu:18

Gaara:13

That's it for ages. Everyone else same as in as in the show.

Kiba will get his. Not sure if your going to like, but I hope you do. Enjoy.


	11. Haku's love

Zaara the Black: Here is part 11 of Fighting for a dream. Hope you enjoy.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

-----------------------------------------

(Team 8's training ground 5 ½ months later.)

Ryu stood on one of the hundreds of bamboo poles while Naruto Hinata, Haku, and Shino surrounded him ready to strike. Hinata jumped in first trying to close his chakra points, Ryu jumped close to Haku who used a jab to his face that he grabbed, and throw her, Shino jumped into the air and caught her. "Thank you Shino-san," said Haku as she flipped behind him. "No problem," said Shino. Naruto charged and tried a kick to the mid section, that Ryu dodged and grabbed Naruto by the leg and throw him onto the ground. "You guys have gotten better and I've only been helping you train for 4 months," said Ryu

Ryu's mission had lasted longer then expected and come back, only to laugh his ass off at finding out Naruto got so many women in his life. All he said was "Glad Ayame is the only girl for me" That earned him an ass kicking from Haku.

Hinata, Shino, and Haku jumped down beside Naruto who got back on his feet. "Alright. It's about 4:00 p.m. so you guys have the rest of the day off," said Ryu as everyone left. Shino just went home while Naruto, Haku and Hinata decided to get some Raman. As they walked they walked into an ally to see Sand nins, and Cloud nins face off. Naruto recognized Temari and her brother Kankuro, but no one else. One was as tall as Ryu, black hair, wore white pants and held a pike on his back, the other was a girl as tall as Anko, long blue hair wore a white pants, black shirt, with a black bottle strapped to her waist. "You prick let go of that kid," said Temari reaching for fan. "I will if you go out with me," said the guy grinning. "Over my dead body," said Kankuro taking the package off his back. "I can arrange that," said the girl reaching for her bottle.

Naruto was behind them instantly, while Haku grabbed the kid in the big guys hand only to discover it was Konohamaru. "I know you weren't thinking of hurting the Hokage's grandson and my little brother just now?" said Naruto. The two turned around and paled as they saw Naruto. They moved back a little. "Who the hell are you?" asked the guy grabbing his pike and swapping it at Naruto. When they looked around Naruto was gone. "Your slow," said Naruto standing on the blade of the pike. "Bastard," said the girl, about to reach for her bottle only to find Naruto pointing a blade at her throat next to here. _"Who the hell is this monster? He's faster then me, and from what I can tell he's stronger then Nii-sama," thought the girl._

"What the hell are you guys thinking getting into a fight with my future husband?" came a voice from a tree. Everyone turned to see Gaara and Yugito standing back to back in the tree. "Nii-sama!?" said the Cloud Nins. "Gaara," said Kankuro and Temari. Yugito walked over to Naruto and kissed him. "Hey there love," said Yugito. "Hey yourself. Who are your friends?" said Naruto smiling. "The big guy is Koudo(Earth) and the girl is Omoi(Heart)," said Yugito.

Naruto walked over and stuck his hand out in front of the big guy. "Let's be friends huh big guy?" said Naruto. Koudo looked at Naruto's hand and slapped it away. "Regard less if your Nii-sama's Lover, in the exam I'm taking you down," said Koudo walking away with Omoi behind him. "Damn it. He always does this," said Yugito, while Hinata and Haku looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Haku. "You see Koudo and Omoi were my best friends growing up and Koudo got a crush on me a little before the academy let out, and he asked me to be his girlfriend I declined and he made a proclamation, "Any who wish to be with her truly must beat me" So far there have been 34 guys who asked me out and not one of them has beaten Koudo, so be careful if you fight him," said Yugito kissing Naruto and walking away.

"Naruto we need to go give the Hokage this scroll," said Gaara as Temari pulled out a scroll. Naruto looked at them and nodded. "Gaara what are you talking about?" asked Naruto. "It's about the Village of sound," said Gaara. "Lets go," said Haku as they left to the Hokage's office.

Up in a tree Sasuke was watching the mad that he was not the _hero_ of the little scuffle

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi was reading his favorite book Come, Come paradise vol 7, when Six Genins came into his office. "How may I help you," said The Hokage as Gaara handed him a scroll. "Alright you may go," said Sarutobi as they walked out.

In the hall the Sand nin and Leaf nin parted ways and Hinata leaving to got home and go to sleep.

(Uzumaki compound 10:50p.m.)

Naruto and Haku sat on the couch snuggling up to each other. "Hum… Naruto-kun your so warm," said Haku as she decided to set in his lap. Naruto was just enjoying having Haku with him at the point in time. "Thank you Haku-chan," said Naruto kissing a sweet spot on her neck that he found one day, getting a small moan out of her. Haku hated when he did that. It always got her aroused and he know it, but they never did anything, but not tonight she was going to get her man. "Naruto-kun let's go up to my room," said Haku seductively pulling Naruto up the stairs. _"If I got to share him later, then I'll get him first," thought Haku. _

**(Warning Lemon)**

They entered Haku's room and she closed the door locking it and performing a sound barrier and a birth control Jutsu. She then removed her clothes leaving her in nothing, but a dark blue thong and bra. Naruto was in awe as he looked at Haku who's bust was now at least D cup. "Damn Haku you look so good," said Naruto as Haku walked up and pushing onto her bed and sat on his waist and kissed him while taking off his jacket, The heat building up was almost unbearable to them so Naruto quickly removed his pants and boxers leaving him in all his glory. Haku looked down and only one word crossed her mind as she blushed. _"Huge,"_

Naruto then removed her bra and started to kneed her tits making her moan. She got off his lap and kissed him one last time before she took him into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around his dick and started to suck him off, before loosing her throat musles so she could deep throat him, making Naruto groan in pleasure. He put his hands on her head forcing himself deeper into her throat which she obliges. "Haku I'm about to cum," said Naruto through a groan. Haku heard him and pulled back a little so she could taste his seed. After a little more licking the head of it. Naruto came with a grunt and Haku found that she liked the taste of it. Haku looked up and into his eyes and smiled. "That was good," said Haku. "My turn my Haku-chan," said Naruto as he picked Haku up, put her on the bed and spread her legs wide, getting accuses to her womanhood that was just dripping wet.

Naruto kissed both her thighs, getting a loud moan from her. _"I see. If her lovely thighs are this sensitive, then I wonder?"_ thought Naruto as he kissed her womanhood earning an even louder moan. Naruto started to lick around her womanhood until he stuck his tongue into her wet pussy getting a gasp from her. "Please Naruto-kun," said Haku as he started to thrust his tongue in and out of Haku making her squirm with pleasure. Haku came with a scream. "That was great Naruto-kun," said Haku between pants. Naruto got up and went over to her ear. "Are you ready for the main course Haku-chan?" asked Naruto getting a small nod from her and a rather deep blush.

Naruto put his dick at her entrance only to rub up against her getting a small moan from her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" said Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun," said Haku kissing him as he eased his way in her, getting a panting sound out of her until he hit her barrier, getting a wince of pain out of her. He pulled back a little and whispered "I'm sorry before he thrust into her braking her barrier. Haku had a few tears in her eyes. Haku sat up and let Naruto rub her back. After a few seconds of waiting Haku pushed Naruto down and started to bounce up and down his member at a slow pace. Haku was just loved riding Naruto.

After a few minutes of slow moving Haku sped up and was just moaning in pure bliss. Naruto flipped her over and started to pound into Haku. Haku sat up and dug her nails into his back leaving scars. "Haku-chan I'm about to cum," said Naruto steadily thrusting into her. "Naruto-kun cum with me," yelled Haku in between moans. She and Naruto came at the same time.

**(lemon end)**

Naruto turned around and let Haku land on his chest and use it as a pillow. Haku kissed Naruto and looked into his eyes. "I love you Naruto-kun," said Haku. "I love you as well Haku-chan," said Naruto as they fell asleep.

(Next morning Uzumaki compound den 7:00 a.m.)

Naruto and Haku walked down the stairs and Haku was limping which didn't go unnoticed by Ryu who decided not to comment on it, to save the ammo for later. "Guys The Chunin exams start in two weeks and Shino will not be participating in the exams as he is on a diplomatic mission with his farther, that will last for about a few weeks. So Naruto you, Haku, and Hinata will be team 8. I sent a letter to Hinata about this so you guys have are to train as a team until The exam begins," said Kurenai.

(2 weeks later)

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku stood outside the academy preparing to rock the Chunin exams. Hinata and Haku both had a katana stripped to their waists. "You two ready to go?" said Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun," said Hinata and Haku. "Let's go," said Naruto opening the front doors of the academy.

----------------------------------------

Zaara:I've been at my cousins house for the last little, Sorry it took a while It may not be up to must peoples standers, but I've been sick. Oh well Chunin exams start next chapter. Enjoy.


	12. Time to begin! Chunin Exam starts!

Zaara the black: Here is part 12 to fighting for a dream, fighting for a purpose. Here is the start of the Chunin Exams. If it's an Uchiha ass kissing the people want it's an Uchiha as kicking you'll GET.

Enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------------------

(Inside the Academy 9:45 a.m.)

Naruto walked in the center with Haku on his left and Hinata on his right. Haku counted the floors and Hinata could see the Genjutsu in effect. They walked onto the second floor to find most of the exam takers crowding a door, with two Chunin pretending as Genin guarding it. "Naruto-kun, Haku-chan there is a Genjutsu covering that door," said Hinata noticing the small waves flow every few seconds. "I could tell Chakra was being used, but not the form. What should we do Naruto-kun?" said Haku. "We walk past the fools and just go to the true exam room," said Naruto. They almost made it past until Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba opened their mouths. "This is just perfect!" said Hinata slapping her forehead

They turn around and see Sasuke and one of the Chunin charge each other. Before they collided a green and blue blur rush in and stop them. Naruto held Sasuke's fist, the guy in green held the Chunin's foot, and Both Naruto and the guy in green, both had a back fist an inch away from the others cheek. Naruto and the guy in green smiled at each other. "Your good. I'm Naruto," said Naruto letting go of Sasuke's fist. "My name is Rock Lee, and I hope to meet you in the Chunin Exams," said Lee walking over to a guy that Naruto know as Neji, Hinata's older cousin who had a fate complex, and a girl who had two buns in her hair, a pink Chinese sleeveless top and black cargo pants. They walked down the hall and up the stairs until they came to an open area that looked like in indoor sparing room. Naruto turned and saw team 7 walk down after them.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and activated his Sharingan, trying to intimidate him. "Don't enter the Exam or I will kill you," said Sasuke. Naruto chuckled as he looked into Sasuke's eyes mocking him. "I have no fear of you Sasuke. I have no fear of my enemies, and let me tell you Emo-king that's a long long ass list, you just happen to be at the bottom of that list right above Kiba and Sakura," said Naruto. Naruto turned and was going to walk into the room, until he spun around and caught a kunai in his left hand. Haku and Hinata put a hand on their katanas about to cut the Uchiha up, but Naruto stopped them. "He's not worth it, That's way i haven't killed him yet," said Naruto in a col and ruthless voice as they walked into the room.

When they entered Naruto was tackled and kissed by Yugito. "Hey there Naruto-kun. Are you and the others ready?" asked Yugito. "As ready as we'll ever be," said Hinata with a tick mark on her head along with Haku and Temari. Naruto stood up and then team 10 walked up to them. "Hey Naruto Hinata, who's the chick teaming with you guys," said Ino. Most of Konoha know what happened in the land of waves and most of them lost respect for both Sasuke and Kiba. When team 7 walked in they all started to make noise until a Genin in a purple battle suit, white sash, sliver hair in a ponytail, and rounded glasses over his brown eyes.

"Hey you guys might want to keep it down a little. The Rain nin are looking for fresh meat this year," said the Guy. "Who the hell are you?" asked Ino. "Where are my manners? My name is Kabuto and I'm a veteran of this exam," said Kabuto pushing up his glasses. "What is that suppose to mean to us?" asked Shikamaru putting his hands in his pockets. "I have info on almost everyone here. I can help you out. Just give me a description, the village their from, hell even the way they wear their headbands can help me out," said Kabuto pulling out a deck of Nin-cards. "Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and Gaara of the Desert," said Sasuke. "I want info on Omoi and Koudo of cloud," said Naruto.

"You guys are no fun. You know their names. Let's see. Gaara of the Desert. 18-c's 3-b's no injures on any mission. Koudo of Cloud. 30-d's, 8-c. Seems he's a pike wielder, Rock Lee. Not much here 24-d's 8-c's. He's a Taijutsu master, has been since the age of 11. Omoi… 34-d's 7-c's (A/n: Hey even ninja's have sick days.). Her specialty is poison. Last but not least Naruto Uzumaki. Has 34-d's 9-c's( Sasuke and Kiba glare at Naruto) 4-b's and an A-rank. Earned the Name Sapphire Fox and can stand toe to toe with the former 3rd seat of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen Zabuza Momochi and is an expert with dual swords. Not much else," said Kabuto. Most of the room looked at the New Legend standing in front of them for the simple fact he could go heads up with a former member of The SSS. Kabuto then went on a rant about the Villages, but Naruto tuned him out for a chat with Kyubi.

**"Kit he's a strong one. Could probably make you work up a small sweat," said Kyubi. **_"No worries Kyu-chan if worse comes to worse I'll use my new friend," thought Naruto smiling. _**"You finished it didn't you?" asked Kyubi with a grin. **_"No one has seen it yet Kyu-chan and I only plan to use it as is needed," thought Naruto. As he noticed a shadow moving towards Kabuto._ Two sound Genin jumped out the cowed and throw a few Kunai at Kabuto. Kabuto jumped out the way only for a Mummy to throw a sloppy punch at him. Kabuto moved back far enough so that the attack missed. Most of the leaf nins smirked at the show of one of their vets skill, but that thought left their minds in an instant, because his glasses broke. "I see it was that kind of attack," said Kabuto taking off his glasses. His vision became disoriented and he throw up a little blood. "Write this down on your note cards. The Sound Ninja are far from average," said The leader. " Damn! It was a sound attack I should have known," said Kabuto standing up with the help of Sakura. Just as he reached for a Kunai there were ten poofs of smoke at t he front of The room. When it cleared there stood ten men in gray jump suits, and In the middle stood a man with scars on his face, a black duster, and his headband tied like a bandana.

"My name is Ibiki and from this point on I'm your worst Nightmare," said Ibiki scaring the shit (Literarily) out some of the Nins. He pointed to the Back. "You sound Genin, do you want to get kicked out before we even begin?" asked Ibuki in a commanding tone. "Sorry, but it's anxiety," said The mummy man. "I can smell the BS on yo breath," said Naruto as the Girl looked at him. She walked over and grabbed him by his shirt. "Don't piss off Dosu or you may end up dead," whispered the girl. "What's your name?" asked Naruto causing her to blush. "Kin," said the Girl. "Well girl I'm in a whole nether league then Mummy-man," came Naruto's voice from behind her. She spun around and saw nothing. She then looked at Naruto who was smiling. "Don't underestime me," said Naruto as Kin turned around and walked over to her team, but not before reciving a slap on the ass from Naruto making her blush._ "I can't believe he did that," thought Kin_

"Let's get this Exam under way. The Chunin Exam has begun as of July 1 10:00 a.m.," said Ibiki.

(Skipping the written test same as Anime/Manga)

"Congratulations on passing the first exam and I wish you luck in the future," said Ibiki who stated a count down in his head. _"3...2...1...0," thought Ibiki._ Just as he reached Zero a black ball crashed through the window as it was put up it was non other then Naruto's sister. Anko Uzumaki. "This is no time to rest on your asses. I'm Anko Uzumaki and I'll be your Examiner for the second part of the Chunin exams," said Anko as she begun to count. "Hey Ibiki you let 84 brats pass. Your test was way to easy," said Anko. "We just have a bunch of good brats this year is all.," said Ibuki standing next to his friend/partner. "No matter. Before the next exam is over they'll be cut by more then half," said Anko with a deadly smirk. _"Shit, Shit, SHIT! Out of all the people we could have got it had to be my psycho sister," thought Naruto as they begun to leave._

(Training ground 44 11:35 A.m.)

"Everyone welcome to Area 44 or as we leaf Nin like to call it The Forest of Death," said Anko scaring a few people. "This Exam is a Five day survival Exam. This forest is ten Kilometers in all directions, and at the very center of it all is a tower. The only way to enter the tower is to have both a Heaven scroll and an Earth Scroll," said Anko. "How do we acquire a Heaven or Earth Scroll," asked The mutt. "You get a heaven or earth scroll at the beginning, and after that you have five days to take it from another team and be at the tower," said Anko pulling out two scrolls. A light blue one with Heaven on it and a white one with Earth on it.

Anko pocketed the scrolls. And pulled out killing contracts. _"So we get to kill in this exam. I better protect Haku and Hinata," thought Naruto._ Anko handed out the scrolls and noticed that Naruto slipped his hand into her jacket and stole the Heaven scroll. _"What a little thief. I won't do anything about it right now. All part of being a ninja," thought Anko as she finished handing out._ "All teams once finished filling out the applications will take them to the Chunin post and will hand you a heaven or an Earth scroll," said Anko as Every team got their scrolls and went to their gates.

(With Naruto's team)

Haku held a Heaven scroll in her hand and Naruto pulled out the scroll he took from Anko. "Hinata I want you to hold this one," said Naruto handing her the scroll he took from Anko. "How the hell did you ge… Never mind I don't want to know," said Hinata shacking her head and putting the scroll in her jacket. Naruto hopped into a tree. "Hinata-chan Haku-chan, don't use your blades unless absolutely necessary," said Naruto looking at them with hard eyes. "Why Naruto-kun?" asked Haku gripping the sheath of her sword. "I don't want you to let people see your true powers. Haku with your Ice Bloodline the village council would turn you into a breeding factory, and Hinata the Hyuga councils still up to it's old tricks and may have someone monitoring you right this moment," said Naruto.

Haku and Hinata both nodded their heads. Naruto jumped out the tree and stood behind Haku and Hinata in a triangle formation. The proctor looked at them and walked over to the fence with a key in hand.

(With Anko)

Anko stood by the very front of the Forest of Death looking at her watch. "3...2...1... NOW!" yelled Anko. In that second every team took off into the forest hoping to complete their goals that day. "So tell me Anko do you think Naruto will come out on top with his two little Vixens?" asked Ryu appearing next to her. "No I don't think I know he'll come out on top after all he is the next Hokage," said Anko with a smile as she heard the first screams of the Exam.

-----------------------------------------------

Zaara the Black: Hope you like it. School is starting back up and I'm losing time to write, so it's a little rushed. Enjoy and Review. Also i lost a bet to my brother who Favorite female character is Kin so I have to add her to the harem.


	13. The Forest of Death: part 1

Zaara the Black: Hello citizens of FanFiction. Net here is part 13 of fighting for a dream, fighting for a purpose. Enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

------------------------------------

( Forest of Death day 1 4:00 p.m.)

The forest had gone quiet for a few hours now and it was disturbing to Hinata. They sat in a make shift base that only took them an hour to make. "Hinata do you see anyone with your Byakugan? I sence a dark arua in this forest," asked Naruto. "No But I see a wired purple chakra that is in the west. I also see Team 7's combined Chakra signature," said Hinata._ "That can't be good," thought Naruto._ "We'll worry about that later. Right now lets move deeper into the forest," said Haku. They jumped off into the forest and begun moving deeper, until they came upon a gruesome sight.

Nine Rain nins stood circled around three naked female leaf ninja. They looked like they'd been beaten and raped a few times in the last 3 hours or so. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he was thinking of all the things he was going to do to them. "Hinata, Haku I want you to help those girls escape," said Naruto summoning Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku. "What about you?" asked Haku. "Haku trust me you don't want to see what I'm going to do," said Naruto activating his Arashi Tansengan with the red pupil, telling them he meant business.

The rain nins laughed it up as the girls huddled together to get away from those… those… monsters. The leader of the rain nins who was as tall as Kakashi, wearing a black hat along with the traditional rain nin clothes walked over and grabbed a girl with red hair. "Boys how lucky are we? WE found three cute girls and had a little fun, but I want some more," said The leader as Hinata jumped out of some near by bushs and cut him across his face, making him release the girl. "Bro," said RN.5 of the rain nins. "Bitch we'll take our time with you," said RN.2. "You shall not harm any woman again for I will send you to the deepest pits of hell where you'll met a friend of mine naed Gato," came a bone chilling voice that froze all the rain nins.

They all turned to see Naruto holding Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku over his shoulder and releasing 40 percent of his full power(A/n: Just so you know he no longer has his Chakra restricted). Haku walked next to the girls and pulled out some blue clocks from a summoning scroll she carried. "Let's go. These clocks will cover you for now," said Haku helping the girls stand. Haku and Hinata gave one last gaze to Naruto before they took off. "Look at what you did you idiot! Now we have to capture them and those new girls," said RN.1 "Hey boss look at it this way more women to play with," said RN.9 getting a roar from his fellows as Naruto pulled out a pair of shades( the ones from blade 2 Don't own any thing from Blade) "You do NOT know who you are fucking with!" yelled Naruto (Love that line from Blade 2).

**It's about to get a little bloody. You have been warned I mean it**

Naruto charged the closet rain nin who happened to be 6 and cut off his left arm making him scream in pain as he was about to collapse only for Naruto to stab in in his right shoulder, getting another scream out of him. "No you and your friends will not fall that easy. I plan on making you feel those girls pain 100 FOLD!" said Naruto as he grabbed his foot and twisted it until the bone could be seen from his lower leg. Naruto jumped out the way of a wave senbon needles. Naruto flipped into tree and started to go through hand signs. "Ox, hare, Dragon, horse, boar, bird, monkey, ram, horse. Wind style: Slicing Gale Jutsu," yelled Naruto. A small gale picked up and died down quick. "That was sorry," said RN.1 as he tried to move only to find that he could not move his arms or legs. None of the rain nin could. Naruto jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of them. "I severed the nerves giving your body immovability while keeping all your pain receptors in tact. In others words you can't move a damn inch, but you can still feel pain," said Naruto as he slashed out one of the leaders eyes. "Death will not come soon, but it will come painfully. Dragon, hare, tiger, snake, boar, dog. Water style: water needles Jutsu," said Naruto as water form a near by pond turned into about 90 needles and hit non vital, yet painful points making them scream.

Naruto made 8 Shadow clones and had them slight their stomachs making blood spill everywhere. "Bastard," said the leader only to find that he was now missing his left hand he then made 7 more clones who dropped the guys pants and the clones rammed their swords up the rain nins asses getting a bloody scream out of them, and then the clones pulled it out and _very_ slowly pushed it back in. This continued for 30 minutes until the clones dissappear. "No I'm no bastard, that is you asshole. I told you I'd make you pay 100 Fold, but I'm going to prolong your deaths a bit longer. Ram, rat, monkey, dog, ox, tiger, monkey, dragon, bird. Fire and Wind fusion style: Hell's cutting Flamethrower Jutsu," yelled Naruto as he put his thumb and index together and breathed out a steady stream of fire with a small typhoon around burning and slashing them up, but keeping them alive. They were all missing limbs and were cut up badly, as well as being burned in most of their body.

"Pl..ease Sama… have… w-we not… suffer… enough for our… crimes?" asked RN. 7 in between gasps. "Not even close!" said Naruto as he went back to his torture of the Rain nins. After another hour of pain and suffering, Naruto slight their throats and cheeked them for supplies. Surprisingly Naruto found two sets of Heaven and Earth scrolls. So he took off in the direction of the girls.

(With Haku and Hinata)

Haku ran a scanning Jutsu over each of the girls to make sure they were not pregnant and found not a trace of any embryo. One of the girls had red hair and blue eyes, another had blue hair, and green eyes, and the last one had white hair with red eyes. "What are your names?" asked Hinata as she looked around for anyone who would ambush them. "My name is Anna(one with white hair) that's Tatianna(one with red hair) and that's Alice(The one with blue hair)," said Anna just as Naruto jumps into the clearing making all the girls jump a little.

"Yo," said Naruto dropping 12 fish. Tatianna stood up and bowed to Naruto. " Thank you for saving us any more hellish pain. I have heard what the villagers call you from time to time. You never were a monster to those in my family and age group (Tatianna and her team are all18-20), but you're a very sweet and caring person," said Tatianna standing up straight and giving Naruto a hug causing him to blush upon her release. "It's alright Tatianna-san I will always come to the aid of my fellow ninjas," said Naruto as he pulled out some his extra pants and handed them to the girls. "There the best I have. Fire resistant and stronger then most armor. We need to head over to where I last felt team 7's aura," said Naruto.

He got confused stares from the others. "Why go near them?" said Hinata. "Even though I don't like them they are comrades," said Naruto as they all started to jump into the trees and headed in the direction of team 7. Naruto was starting to get worried as an aura of darkness started to surround the area. **"Naruto stay alert," said Kyubi **_"Kyubi what the hell is going on? It feels like the aura of a Demon lord?" thought Naruto. _**"Your close kit. This is the Aura of a descendent of the former 8 tails snake demon Hachibi who was replaced after he tried to step beyond his station in the order of things. Dragonna took his place after she helped me put him down once and for all. I had my suspicions that he mated with a human at one point or another," said Kyubi. **_"What the hell? What does mating have to do with anything. _**"In the demon realm everything., because Demons can only get pregnant when we mate. And let me tell you we demons mate for life until our Mates die. We rarely mated with humans unless they could truly love us. Hachibi was different. He only mated with strong or rich humans. He was truly greed. We're getting off track here kit. What I'm saying is be careful he has the powers of the Demonic," said Kyubi. **_"Don't worry Kyu-chan I'll be alright," said Naruto as the Aura was now so close that Naruto could taste the Darkness._

Naruto could hear a kunai whizzing in the air coming at him, he draw Kitsune's Keiro and deflected the Kunai. "Come out you cowardly bastard!" yelled Naruto as the Haku and Hinata draw their katanas, Tatianna, Anna, and Alice draw Kunai. "Naruto-kun I know more then you think I do. I know about your Arashi Tansengan, I know about That girls blood line to control Ice and I always wanted to add the Byakugan to my collations of bloodlines that i wish to have," came a snaky like Voice from in front of them stood a Man in what looked like a cream dress and black pants. His face was white and his eyes are gold with black slits.

Naruto's eyes widened as he summoned Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku and activated Arashi Tansengan right to the blood red pupil. "OROCHIMARU! You sick son of a bitch!. My sister told me what you did to her. Before I was born you used her to help your twisted fucking experiments, Treaded her like a slave and the worst of it all, you broke her heart. She looked up to you, she even had love for you. There is hell to pay, and I'm here to collect on it you Bastard!!!" yelled Naruto charging Orochimaru, kicking up dust as he speed towed Orochimaru. Orochimaru barely dodged the angered boy. _"Ku Ku Ku. I can't play with him. I cant even use a Mud clone. Naruto-kun will make an excellent Servant when I finally brand him with a curse seal, but unlike his sister I will keep him on a leash._

Orochimaru was so busy with his thoughts he didn't See Naruto go through hand signs "Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Snake, Tiger, Hare, Rat, Ox, Dragon, Dog, Ram, Horse, Dog, Horse, Tiger, Dragon, Ram, Monkey : Wind And Earth fusion style: Tornado burial Jutsu," Yelled Naruto as a tornado descended on Orochimaru and started to push him into the ground. After a minute the attack subsided. Orochimaru Pulled himself out of the hole with a few bruises and cuts and glared at Naruto. "Boy the minute I gave you the Cause seal your going to my punching bag," said Orochimaru pulling out the Grass cutter. "Well Orochi-chan last my cousin Ryu says You out of here like last year," said Naruto getting into a stance. "Ku Ku Ku you Naruto are so clueless to the satiation your in. You are so foolish it's not even funny," said Orochimaru. "Foolish or just don't give a fuck?" said Naruto.

The wind picked up as Naruto stared into the eyes of his enemy that hurt his sister. _"I will not let you leave here alive you snake bastard, even if it kills me. Anko this is for you," thought_ Naruto.

-----------------------------------------

Zaara: Hey there everyone. This is a back to school gift for those going. On another note I don't like to leave people hanging, but here is a sneak peek at the next chapter.

-----

"Orochimaru I may be at 100 percent of my true power, but not my Blade. Light my way: Kitsune's Keiro," said Naruto

--------------------

Like I said Don't like to leave ya'll hanging, but I got to bounce. Enjoy the read, because I enjoyed writing it.


	14. The Forest of Death: Part 2

Zaara: Here is part 14 of Fighting for a Dream, Fighting for a purpose. I know I left you hanging last chapter, but I'm here to rectify the problem.

Enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------------------------------

(Forest of Death)

The wind was blowing hard as the stare down between Orochimaru and Naruto continued. The girls knew that they could not interfere in a battle this big, even if they wanted to. Naruto started to release his power at maximum, making the girls sweat a little. _"He's not even aiming the KI at us and yet we all feel it as if we were looking right into his eyes," thought Alice as she_ bucked under the pressure and throw up. Anna turned and looked at her. "Alice are you alright?" asked Anna. "I've been better. We need to move back a ways. If we stay here we'll get caught in the cross fire," said Alice as the girls all jumped into trees 20 meters away.

"Are you ready you snake piece of shit? Because I'm going to give my sister your head as a late birthday gift," said Naruto as he charged at Orochimaru. Naruto swung his blade at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru jumped back and started some hand signs "Snake, dog, tiger, monkey, ox, snake. Poison style: Poison bomb Jutsu," yelled Orochimaru as he spat up a small mud-looking ball that fell into his hand. He smirked before he throw it at… the Girls! Naruto started a small chain of hand signs. "Dog, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Monkey, snake, Boar, Bird. Ice style: Icy breath Jutsu," said Naruto as he opened his mouth wide and blow it all at the bomb. When it was completely frozen Naruto cut it to pieces. "You Bastard! Don't get them invalid with our fight!" yelled Naruto, charging Orochimaru at full speed. Orochimaru made a stabbing motion at Naruto; Naruto dodged it with only centimeters to spare.

Naruto spun around and kicked the snake prick in his face, making Orochimaru skid back from the force of the kick. _"What the Hell happened? Even with his strength I should have been able to stay in place with my Chakra. he's a lot stronger then I thought he would be. I have to kill him," thought Orochimaru avoiding a punch-kick combo._

Orochimaru brought his blade up and gave it to that freaking snake living in him. Naruto rushed Orochimaru not expecting Orochimaru to jump over him and charge at the girls. He made a Shadow clone and both extended their necks to try and bite Haku and Hinata. Naruto used his Flash step and cut the clones head off while Haku raised an Ice shield in time to avoid the bite. Orochimaru jumped back as Naruto slammed his sword into the ground where Orochimaru was. Orochimaru jumped over to where Naruto was and slammed his knee into his gut, then smashed his fist into Naruto's right cheek sending him into a tree. When Naruto didn't move Orochimaru came closer and pulled his grass cutter out and pinned Naruto. "Your to dangerous to let live, even as my servant. Your will is strong, for one so young so I'll kill you here and now," said Orochimaru as he started to push his sword into Naruto right above his heart. Naruto almost screamed at the intense pain of the Grass Cutter. "After all I can just have Sasuke-kun rape all those girls and fuse the bloodlines making me a body the gods would envy," whispered Orochimaru. Naruto went wide eyed as Orochimaru said this.

"You went too far you bastard! Any one who messes with the people I love, will not walk away alive. Shin no Ippo: V3: Reverse the Curse!" yelled Naruto as he looked into Orochimaru's eyes. Orochimaru felt the sting of his own blade in his chest. Orochimaru pulled it out and jumped back. Naruo jumped up and slashed Orochimaru across his face. Orochimaru jumped back and saw blood dripping down from where his own sword would have stabbed him and where Naruto's sword cut him . _"I've lost a little blood, but not enough to infect my vision. I guess I have to use it," thought Naruto. _"I can't play games anymore Orochimaru," said Naruto as Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku disappeared. "Now that Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku is gone I can activate the seal," said Naruto drawing Kitsune's Kerio. "What Are you talking about fool!?" yelled Orochimaru. "Orochimaru I may be at 100 of my true power, but not my Blade. Light my way Kitsune's Keiro," said Naruto.

Naruto's blade glowed a bright blue be for it elongated into a blade that was black with sliver in it and 3 1/2 feet long, the hilt was a good 5 feet long and it also had a small 10 inch blade on the back of it. Naruto spun the pike around before pointing it at Orochimaru. "You think that I fear a weapon as useless as a pike," said Orochimaru as he suddenly felt some of the energy around him drain. "What the hell is going on," said Orochimaru, before he saw a small nick in his cheek. "This weapons ability is to drain the left over chakra in the air and use it. After years of no use it tends to be quite a spectacle. Now STRIKE!" yelled Naruto throwing all the energy at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was hit with it, but not full blast only enough to wound him badly. "DAMN YOU! Next time we meet I'll not only end you, but your sister as well," yelled Orochimaru before he left

All over an area of about 40 meters was nothing but a clearing. "Naruto-san that was strong," said Tatianna as Naruto smiled at them. Haku, Hinata, and Anna noticed that he was sweating from chakra depletion, as well as he injuries. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "Not relay that was a double sided attack I can kill my enemy in one attack with the energy in the area, but it takes a lot of Chakra to control the direction of it," said Naruto as he passed and his kodachi turned back to normal. "We need to get him to a shelter out of the wild," said Anna helping Alice pick him up. "Let's head over to team 7 they may be able to help," said Hinata as they took off to Team 7's location.

(Team 7)

They looked around paranoid as they felt the darkness creep around them. Kiba and Sakura both looked like hell after the beating they took at the hands of that grass-nin. Kiba smelled Naruto and some other people approaching. Once team 8 and Team Vixen (Needed a name) entered the clearing Kiba attack them instantly. The girls moved out the way while Kiba raised a Kunai. He was about to slash at Naruto until he felt ninja wire on him. And the three girls appeared in a triangle formation around him each holding a wire that with a tug could end Kiba's life( those things are sharp).

"What do you want?" asked Sakura a little fearfully. "Relax we just want Naruto to heal. He used a lot of much Chakra and should be up by noon tomorrow," said Haku after putting a cold rag on Naruto's head. "Fine you can all stay but you have to promise to leave as soon as he wakes up," said Sakura. "Agreed," said Tatianna releasing her wire from Kiba. Anna and Alice slowly released theirs as well. Hinata and Haku laid Naruto next to Sasuke. "Let's all get some rest we've been through enough battles for one day," said Alice getting nods from the others.

(Next Day 10:00 a.m.)

Kin hated seating in wait, but she hated her team and that snake bastard Orochimaru more. She know that he wanted her body to be a breeding factory after he captured the Uchiha as his own. The only thing stopping her from becoming a missing-nin was fear of the snake pedophile. As she watched the three teams conversed her eyes fell on the Boy who slapped her ass the other day. She blushed at the memory, but pushed it aside for later. _"I think I found my way out," thought Kin as the Sound Trio as Dosu called them begun their attack. _

Hinata and Haku ran at Dosu, Anna, Tatianna, and Alice took on Zaku, and Sakura took on Kin. Kiba charged only to get knocked out by the Mummy man in one move of his arm.

(Hinata and Haku vs. Dosu)

Haku pulled out her sword and slashed at Dosu, who moved back enough as not to lose his good eye. Hinata took out some senbon needles and started to throw them at Him. Dosu raised his Gauntlet and the Senbons flow back aways. "This gauntlet allows me to use sound as a weapon. I might just have to kill you instead of disabling you. I wanted to have some fun," said Dosu with a smirk behind his bandages. "Looks like we are going to have to step it up a notch," said Hinata drawing her sword.

(Tatianna, Alice, Anna vs. Zaku)

"Dog, Ram, Horse, Tiger, Monkey, Pig, Ox. Fire style: Fire bomb Jutsu," said Alice she breathed out a small fire that flow right at Zaku. Zaku used his air cutter and put it out, only to be caught by a kick to the head. Zaku rolled a few feet away only to see himself get cut by hundreds of swords yet see no one. "Damn it, a Genjutsu! Kai!!" yelled Zaku. The attack was lifted in time to see Anna about to slice his head off with a katana. Zaku jumped back a little only for a throwing knife to hit his leg. Zaku looked up and saw Alice had three knifes in each hand.

"Damn it we fucked up," said Anna putting her katana over her shoulder. No worries he won't last long against us," said Alice placing her hands together in a ready position. "Just so long as I get to kick ass and Naruto-san Hinata-Chan and Haku-chan are okay I'm good," said Tatianna. "Looks like I get to kill some bitchs today," said Zaku smriking.

(Kin vs. Sakura)

"I'm not here to fight," said Kin dodging a kunai thrown by Sakura. "Shut up bitch! You won't hurt Sasuke-kun." said Sakura throwing sloppy academy punches. _"This is just weak. Maybe she's a whore of a fan girl," thought Kin_ avoiding another punch. Kin got behind Sakura, grabbed her waist and body slammed her into the ground, knocking her out. "What a waste of my time time," said Kin turning back to watch the other fights.

(Haku and Hinata vs. Dosu)

Hinata was pushing Dosu back with a bunch of combos that seemed random. Haku saw he was almost in position for her attack. "Ram, Bird, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Hare, Hare, monkey. Water style: Water Pulse Jutsu," said Haku as a small amount of water gathered in her hand and quickly shot at Dosu knocking him on his back. Even though it was only at about 15 percent of the normal attack it was still painful.

Dosu slowly got to his feet and looked a little mad. ". DIE!! Ox, Tiger, Boar, Dog, Ram, Rat, Snake, Monkey, Rat, Ox, Tiger. Sound style: Sound Shock Jutsu," said Dosu sending a shock wave out that disabled most of the all of the girls, even Kin. "Damn it Dosu warn me next time you plan on doing something like that!" yelled Zaku as he looked at his pray. "Sorry I lost my temper. Now lets kill Sasuke-san and the blonde," said Dosu pulling out a kunai. _"Damn! I may have to interfer," thought Kin,_ just as Zaku and Dosu neared them, Naruto's eyes shot open and he grabbed Dosu by the throat and throw him a few meters back. He then whipped around and kicked Zaku in the jaw making him join his teammate on the forest floor. Zaku and Dosu stood up and glared as Naruto cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Guess who's back?" said Naruto as he got into a battle stance.

"I'll blow you away. Slicing Sound Wave!" yelled Zaku aiming a full powered blast at Naruto. The girls opened their eyes and saw nothing, but the attack hit and it looked like Naruto was dead. When the attack subsided you could see Naruto holding Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku upside down. "Man that was close. I'm in a merciful mode, so back off before I kill you," said Naruto Flashing his Arashi Tansengan for a second. Dosu looked scared as hell as he fell on his ass. "Diablo! What has that bastard unleashed?" said Dosu his eye widening. Zaku turned to him. "Dosu what the hell is wrong with you!?" yelled Zaku. "Zaku if you value your life you'll give up now," said Dosu fearing for his life.

"I'm not running from some freak," said Zaku as he Begun hand signs. "To slow. Monkey, Dragon, Tiger, Hare, Bore, Bird, Rat, Ram, Ox, Dragon, Hare. Wind style: Transcending slash," said Naruto as he rushed Zaku who was on his last hand sign. "Sound styl… He was cut off as he grabbed his right arm in pain. "My arm, my fucking arm!!! What did you do!?" Yelled Zaku. "What a wuss. I cut some of the tendons in your arm, as well as some of the blood vessels, and crushed all, but the pain receptors. In short your arm is shot pal," said Naruto.

Dosu was about to reply when the area was flooded with Dark Chakra. _"Damn it this is some freaky Chakra. It's coming from the Gay-Uchiha," thought Naruto._ Dosu was so close to pissing himself. Dosu know that power alright and he never wanted to be near it. He grabbed his still screaming teammate and turned to Kin. "Kin lets get the hell away from here!" yelled Dosu as he took off. "Later," said Kin as giving Naruto a small wink and took off.

Sasuke emerged from the tree and dark flames covering half his body. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a maniacal grin. "Ku Ku Ku just the Person I wanted to test my new powers against," said Sasuke as he smirked. "Tatianna. I know you and Hinata can move at about 50 percent, so stay back. I'll take care of this," said Naruto drawing his kodachi. "Right Naruto-san," said Tatianna. "Oaky Naruto-kun

_"This is not my fucking week," thought Naruto as the Uchiha charged at him_.

-----------------------------------------------------

Zaara: Sorry it took so long but school is killing me. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner so please be patient. I also gave you an insect on to the girls skills, but you me Always got one trick up the sleeve. You'll have to wait and see any new tricks I have next time, later.


	15. The Forest of Death: Part 3

Zaara the black: Here is part 15 of fighting for a dream, fighting for a purpose. I hate leaving chapters in the air like the last one.

Oh by the way sorry it took a little while I've been to one Halo 2 party after another and was playing Halo 3 just a while before I finished this.

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss Speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

-------------------------------

(Forest of Death)

If it was one thing that Naruto Uzumaki hated with a passion, it was Sasuke Uchiha. He hated the boy because in his last Life time he was given everything. He never had to earn it, all he had to do was ask and it was his. Naruto would have bet his life (in his past) that Sasuke would have made Hokage if he was asked without a second thought. Now Naruto had the chance to beat the shit out of the Uchiha dog and he was going to enjoy it.

Naruto jumped back as The Uchiha kicked the ground leaving a dent on impact. Sasuke then went throw hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," yelled Sasuke letting loose 7 Fire balls. Naruto raised his blade and sliced all of the balls in two along with the shrunken hidden inside. Naruto lowered his sword and hit Sasuke with the back of his fist after he tried to sneak up on him with speed. "Even with that stealing eye of yours you'll never get what I got. The power you have is a cheat even to your fellow ninjas and you'll never be able to steal what I earned through hard work," Said Naruto jumping back a little and starting his hand signs and much to Sasuke's annoyance he could not copy it. "Fire and Wind Fusion Style: Hell's Cutting Flamethrower Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto, sending the wave of fire and wind at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it, but was cut by the attack on his left arm.

"Arashi Tansengan: Reflection," said Naruto activating his Battousai form. Naruto pulled his kodachi and throw it at Sasuke. Sasuke grinned as he caught the blade and charged Naruto. Naruto relaxed his guard and let him charge. "Move out the way Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata. Sasuke brought the blade up in a slashing motion only for the blade to disappear from his hand and into Naruto's. "Wolf's Claw Strike!" yelled Naruto attacking with the backside of Kitsune's Keiro. Four times across the chest. Sasuke fell back on the ground. "Give up Sasuke I'm way out of you league," said Naruto putting his sword in the ground.

Sasuke charged Naruto and did a round house kick, which would have taken Naruto's head if he didn't block. "Your gone Uchiha clown," said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's leg and throw him into the air. Naruto had begun his hand signs for his most powerful long range attack. "Uzumaki style: Flare Sapphire Fox," yelled Naruto toning it down to were it would not kill him, but it would still hurt like a bitch. When the attack hit Sasuke he was thrown back something fierce, leving two broken trees and a huge dent in the thrid. The flames on his body resided and he fell unconscious.

"Alice, Haku, Anna are you alright," asked Naruto putting away his blades and deactivating his eyes. "We're good Naruto-san," said Alice as Anna helped Haku up. Naruto smiled at them. "That's good to hear. Kiba, Sakura keep an eye on your teammate. If that seal activates again or he threatens someone, I'll kill him," said Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" yelled Sakura. "Haruno don't second guess me, I'd end his life as fast as I'd end an enemies," said Naruto as they begun to walk away, Kiba got in front of them. "Naruto you and I will never be friends, but I think you and your team for coming to our aid," said Kiba. Naruto stepped past Kiba. "Kiba I may not like you, but I will not leave a comrade in danger, however like i said i'd kill Sasuke if what happened happens again," said Naruto as He and the girls disappeared. "Kiba do you still think of Naruto as an enemy?" asked Sakura worried about what Naruto said. "Sakura I have asked myself that question a few times and have yet to find the answer," said Kiba picking Sasuke up and walking over to the river.

(With Anko and Ryu)

Anko and Ryu moved through the forest looking for Orochimaru. Earlier that day three Chunin discovered the bodies of three grass nin. Anko recognized Orochimaru's handy work in a heartbeat. She was prepared to go fight him alone, but Ryu would not allow her to take him on alone (Him being the oldest of them all). They were in the densest part of the forest when they spotted the Snake… mumbling to himself. "Curse that blonde bastard and his whole family," said Orochimaru. Anko and Ryu looked stunned at the sight of Orochimaru. Half his face was burned; he had several gashes across his body, and from what they could tell only about 35 percent of his chakra. They landed in front of Orochimaru with identical grins on their faces.

"Damn Orochi-chan, looked like you got knocked the fuck out," commented Ryu. "Shut up. I would have killed that brat if he didn't pull that attack out of no where," said Orochimaru getting into a fighting stance. "If you remember _Sensei_ my farther was the most unpredictable ninja of the Hidden leaf, then me, and now my brother. My family is just that good," said Anko pulling out a kunai and grinning. "Shut up and Die!" yelled Orochimaru charging at Anko. Ryu pulled out some brass knuckles, jumped in front of Anko and smashed his right fist into Orochimaru's ugly face, followed by a left uppercut. Orochimaru went flying back only to see Anko desindeing from above and slam all her weight into her feet. When Orochimaru hit the ground he was in a deep crater, with Anko jumping back after grinding he feet in his chest.

"I always thought he was stronger," said Ryu taking out a cigar and lighting it. "He is, but because of Naruto-chan we can kill him Now," said Anko walking closer to him. Orochimaru not wanting to die did the only thing he could. He began to beg. That's right Orochimaru of the Sannin began begging for his homosexual life. Anko and Ryu laughed as the big bad snake was begging for his life. "No way asshole!" yelled Anko about to stab him. Orochimaru jumped up and ran like the devil was at his heels. "Woo wee Look at him run," said Ryu grinning like Naruto. "Lets head to the tower, we're not about to get him," said Anko as they jumped off to the tower to meet the teams who passed.

(With Team Vixen and Team 7)

The two teams arrived at the tower with three days to spare. Hinata was laying on Naruto's back, Tatiana, Alice and Anna looked worse for wear and wanted to sleep, Haku was just sleeping on Alice's back. Naruto opened the scrolls inside the tower and when it smoked Naruto throw them and then out came Iruka. "Hey there Naruto. I see you passed with time to spare," said Iruka. Yeah Iruka Sensei, how long before the Old Man gets here and how many other teams are in the tower?" asked Naruto. "He won't be here for a few hours and two other teams are here in the tower. A team from Sand and a team from Cloud. Both teams just got in and are wiped out. The hot springs are on the 4th floor and the rooms are on the 3rd," said Iruka disappearing.

Team Vixen and Haku took off to the hot springs while Naruto took Hinata up stairs to their room. Naruto know the lay out of the tower better then anyone, because his family owned it. He planned on laying Hinata down on one of the beds and then going to sleep, but Fate decided she let him off enough for one day. On his way to the room, he ran into Yugito, who was reading a book. Yugito smiled as she saw her future husband. She put her book away and walked up to him. "Hello Love," said Yugito kissing him. "Hey Yugito what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as Yugito cupped his face. "I wanted to give you something for passing the second stage of the Exam, but Koudo is watching me. I'll see you later," said Yugito as she kissed him one last time before running off. Naruto sighed as he walked into Team 7's room. He sat Hinata down on a bed only to find he couldn't move. He looked down into the eyes of his Hyuga goddess who must have just woken up.

"Now where do you think your going?" asked Hinata in a sexy voice. "No where until I get you," said Naruto kissing her.

**(Warning Lemon alert)**

Hinata removed his shirt and kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto not wanting to waste anytime grabbed her jacket and removed it and then proceeded to remove her shirt and pants. Leaving Hinata in nothing but a blue thong. "DO you like what you see Naru-kun?" asked Hinata with a blush. Naruto grabbed her breasts and kissed her neck. "No I don't like what I see, I love it," said Naruto kissing Hinata on her breasts and lightly biting her nipples. Hinata moaned as he did this.

She grabbed his pants and removed them along sending them to a pile on the floor. "Naruto-kun I want you to make love to me," said Hinata as Naruto removed her thong. They both wanted to skip the appetizer and go right to the main course. Naruto entered Hinata with a swiftness taking her virginity in one swoop making Hinata arch her back in pain/pleasure. Naruto stopped and looked into her eyes only to see a look of fury. "Don't stop, Naruto-kun," said Hinata. Naruto nodded and thrust into getting a loud moan out of her. He just kept thrusting her making her arch her back and scream in pleasure.

Hinata felt like she was on fire as her lover was just making her go crazy with bliss. Hinata arched her back as she came. Naruto soon followed empting himself into her. Naruto pulled out of her a little. He turned to the side and fell on the bed next to her.

**(Lemon Over)**

Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest as they lay in the room that smelled of sex and sweat. "That was great Naruto-kun," said Hinata falling a sleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead and drifted off himself. Haku opened the door to see Naruto and Hinata already asleep. She smiled as she climbed into the bed with them. _"I wonder what Zabuza-san and Anko-chan are up to?" thought Haku going to sleep. _

(With Anko and Zabuza)

Anko and Zabuza both sneezed as they drank the content that only came from the Uzumaki private stash. "Someone is talking about you two," said Ryu taking a swig of his jug. While Ryu and Anko looked okay, Zabuza was broadening shit-faced "Man I'm getting to bed. I'm a little to wasted," said Zabuza as he stood up and fell on his face out cold. Anko and Ryu laughed at Zabuza. "Lightweight," said Anko taking another swig of the jug. "Nah. He never had the good stuff courtesy of the Uzumaki," Said Ryu with a grin. "Here Here," said Anko.

----------------------------------------------

I know I know a little sloppy for an ending, but I've not only played Halo 3, but caught a bug, along with my allergies, that will keep you down for a while. Anyway next chapter will be better I promise.


	16. Prelims: part 1

Zaara: Alright ya'll let's get this party started with # 16 in fighting for a dream, fighting for a purpose. You are going to love it. A few plans for Sakura and Sasuke in this chapter.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

-----------------------------------------------

(In the tower 5th day)

Out of the 28 teams that passed only Team 8, team 7, team 10, Team Gai, Team Sand, Team Cloud, Team Sound, Team Kabuto, and Team Vixen. Out of 84 candidates only 27 had made it to the third round. _"Damn, 27 finalists. A lot more then I thought there woud be," thought Sarutobi. _

(You know the rest of the speech and I don't plan on writing it today, let's get to the battle. Also going to skip the first fight, same as cannon except Sasuke stays to watch the battles. I have my reasons)

"Alright will Omoi and Alice step up please," said Hayata. "Alice what kind of sultry name is that?" asked Omoi grabbing her bottle. "I'm no slut, but I will take you out in no time," said Alice pulling out her sword. Hayata was smart enough to get far away from those two. "Begin," said Hayata. Alice ran up to Omoi and tried to cut her open. Omoi jumped back and drank some of the black liquid and went through some hand signs. "Ox, Monkey, rat, ox. Poison style: Toxic Mist Jutsu," said Omoi. Opening her mouth she let loose a gas vapor cloud that was blue. Alice got caught in it and coughed up a little blood, before she jumped back. "What the hell was that?" asked Alice on shaky legs. "I come from a clan of poison specialists. That was a clan Jutsu. Here comes another," said Omoi taking a quick swig.

(In stands)

"Yugito she's from the clan known as the poison drunks?" asked Naruto turning to Yugito and Koudo. "Yes. She and I train together, but she has yet to use her best attack. Pray she doesn't Uzumaki-san," said Koudo.

(Back to the fight)

Alice know she was in deep shit if she didn't activate her own Jutsu at that moment. She took out a kunai, used it as a medium for the Genjutsu and throw it into the ground and did some hand signs "Monkey, tiger, hare, snake, dragon. Ray strike," said Alice. As Omoi breathed out a little more poison. Omoi was caught in a beating of a life time while some Shinobi used her as a dummy. Omoi fainted due to the level of the Jutsu. Alice girnned at her victory only to cough up more blood and pass out. Hayata looked at them and shook his head. "Nether are able to battle so nether advance," said Hayata.

(Third battle same as cannon)

Now for battle number 4. Will Yugito Nii and Sakura Haruno. Yugito smirked at Sakura who thought she could win, (when pigs fly you pink haired slut). As they made their way down Yugito stopped by Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck Naruto-kun," said Yugito with a wink. Naruto shuck his head. When Yugito was down there Sakura smirked. "Look at you. You dress like a tramp and to be related to a Kage, shameful," said Sakura shacking her head, while Yugito's jaw was dropped. The Haruno Bitch insulted Yugito Nii the jailor of Nibi. Oh she was going down and hard. "You know I was going to just rough you up a bit, but now I'm going to bash that whale sized forehead of yours in to the wall," yelled Yugito.

"You may begin," said Hayata. Yugito didn't need to be told twice as she charged Sakura. She slammed her right fist into Sakura's face and then slammed her knee into Sakura's gut sending her up into the air (that's some power). While Sakura was in the air Yugito went through hand signs. "Dragon, bird, ram, rat, tiger. Thunder style: Tiger fang Jutsu," said Yugito. "A tiger head shot out of her mouth and hit Sakura in the chest (or lack there of) and sent her into the wall.

Sakura got up on shaky legs and glared at Yugito. "You bitch. You think that would stop me (A/n: Hell yes, but I like making Sakura suffer)?" asked Sakura. "Please girl. I've only just begun," said Yugito as Sakura pulled out a kunai. Yugito grabbed Sakura by her head, ran to a wall and slammed it into the wall making an indent in the wall. "Told you a would be slamming your oversized forehead into a wall," said Yugito

(Up in the stands)

Naruto smiled as he watched his Yugito-chan take on Sakura. He felt a flash of Chakra in the air that meant someone was using a Genjutsu. _"Kyu-chan who is using that Chakra?" asked Naruto not knowing the feel of this persons Chakra. _**"It those bastards With the Sharingans doing it. I know the feel of this chakra anywhere," said Kyubi**.

Naruto put his hands in the Sign of the tiger and yelled "Release," Everyone stared at him until he glared at Kakashi and Sasuke. "Fag 1, Copy fag, what the hell do you think your doing!?" yelled Naruto walking up to them. "I'm learning some new moves fool, and Kakashi-sensei could always up his library," said Sasuke. Naruto was about to summon his blade when Koudo came over and held his pike at Sasuke's throat. "You dare insult Nii-sama with the use of those thieving eyes of yours!" said Koudo. "Who's insulting, we just want to learn," said Kakashi

Naruto went through hand signs that no one recognized. "I see the threat you represent now bow your heads it's time to repent! Heavenly style: Seal of the Water," said Naruto. Naruto slammed his palms into Sasuke's and Kakashi's heads, making them fall. They both stood up and tried to activate their Shringans only to find that it was not happening. "What the hell did you do to our eyes?" asked Sasuke in his 'I'm an Uchiha' commanding voice. "Nothing! It was a seal I learned that was used in ancient times to seal away the powers criminals had gained. It is… Useful to seal away that damned Sharingan," said Naruto grinning. "Then I'll just release the seal," said Kakashi trying to undo it, but could not. It was surprisingly Sarutobi who answered. "Only the caster of the seal can remove from the old scrolls that I have. Naruto can you release the seal on them _after_ the prelims are over?" said Sarutobi. "Alright old man," said Naruto. "Good," said Sarutobi. Naruto smacked his head with a small smile. _I think I found a way to help Hinata-chan's clan," thought Naruto._

(Down in the ring)

Sakura spat out some blood. "Give up little girl," said Yugito. "No way in hell bitch!" yelled Sakura only to find herself on the ground. Yugito stood behind her with her hand out like a knife. "I'd rather be a bitch then a whore any day," growled Yugito. (Best I could think up). "Winner… cough. Yugito Nii," said Hayata.

(On the sidelines)

Everyone was a bit surprised that Sakura was beat so easy. She was the third highest female shinobi in their year right behind Ino who was behind Hinata. "Can't believe Sakura-san is so weak," said Anna smirking. "I know," said Tatianna. "Alright let's… cough… Check the broad. The board begun its spin cycle until it stopped on Kin and Shikamaru's names. "This fight will be interesting," said Naruto.

(Same as Cannon)

_"The laziest genius in Konoha won his match with little to no effort. That guy has Zero motivation," thought Naruto with a chuckle _as the board begun to cycle again. It stooped on Haku and Anna. "Hot Damn. Looks like I'm going to take on of my savers," said Anna as she jumped down. "Let's see what you got," said Haku using her bloodline to appear in the arena.

"Haku vs. Anna. Begin," said Hayata. Haku and Anna both jumped back and begun hand signs.

"Dragon, Monkey, snake, ram, horse, tiger, tiger, hare. Water style: Water drill Jutsu," yelled Haku spitting out a drill of water.

"Horse, Ox, Bird, Hare, Dog, Boar. Fire style: Fire shield Jutsu," said Anna making a shield of Fire appear on her left arm that she used to block the water drill.

Steam rose up from both attacks so nether could see the other. Anna pulled out three of her throwing knives and throw them in random directions. The one to the right of her made a noise as if being blocked. "Rat, Dog, Ox, Ram, horse, Boar, monkey, Ox. Fire style: Fire Disc Jutsu," said Anna throwing a disk made of fire at Haku. Haku was able to dunk under the dick, but felt the heat only a foot from her back. _"Damn, that was close," thought Haku_. Haku did a few back flips and landed net to the rails. She unsheathed her sword. "Naruto-kun may I use it?" asked Haku.

Anna and Haku both saw Naruto smirk before he nodded his head. "It was a good fight Anna-san, but I will win. Cry out in sadness, Koori Namida (Ice Tear)," Said Haku holding her blade out to the side as it begun to glow a blue light.

(Up in the stands)

_"Konoha has produced some of the most powerful Genin ever. Not since the Forth Hokage's generation have I seen power this intense," thought Sarutobi. _Team Vixen's Sensei was thinking of the power they could have if Danzo and the Council of Civilians got their hands on the one who could produce weapons like that for The Root, hell even the Jonin would alove them to become supreme village and they could put some of the weaker villages down in no time.

(Back in the ring)

After the glow died down Haku's sword had lengthened to about 15 feet, and resembled a blue whip. She cracked it in the air once, before she cracked it in the area where Anna was. Anna jumped out the way but what was left in the spot was a small 3 foot pillar of ice sticking out the ground.

Anna saw her opening and begun her hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," said Anna launching 10 fireballs at Haku. Haku brought the whip across the front of the of the ground in front of her and a wall 6 feet high, 5 feet across, and 1 foot thick came up and blocked the attack without melting.

"Sorry to inform you Anna-san, but this is my weapon Koori Nadima. It reflects my Bloodline Limit. Koori Nadima can stretch according to my will, and I can make anything from Ice walls to Ice projectiles. It has other befits too," said Haku stinging Anna's left arm. Anna jumped away but noticed that her arm grow cold and heavy. "That's another benefit. It freezes people on contact with them," said Haku.

(Up in stands)

"It's over," said Zabuza. "What do you mean? The girl still has a chance," said Anko. "I'm with her Zabuza. Haku's good but this girl has more experience and could possible turn it around," said Ryu. "That maybe so Ryu, but I wouldn't be surprised if Haku mastered how to kill people with a slight crack of the whip by now," said Zabuza shocking Anko.

(Back to the fight)

Haku was swinging her whip in the air. "Please give up Anna-san, I don't want to hurt you," said Haku. Anna just smiled at her. "I sorry Haku-chan, but I'm not losing this fight," said Anna. "You leave me no chose, but to use one of my more… devastating attacks. Ice style: Blizzard of the midnight gale," yelled Haku unleashing an attack that blow Anna into Hayata who caught her in his arms. "Anna is unable to battle. The winner is Haku," said Hayata as Haku rushed over after she deactivated her blade. She cut her finger and smeared it across the ice. The ice melted away.

(Up in the stands)

Kurenai smirked at Kakashi. "You see that Kakashi that's how properly trained female Shinobi fight," said Kurenai. "So Sakura was never worth my time to train, but I'll _train_ you any time," said Kakashi with lust in his eyes. "Hey bastard don't come on to my cousin like that," said Naruto. "Why not?" asked Kakashi. "For 1. I still hold your Sharingan, and 2 if I can kick Sasuke's ass with it, then I can sure ass hell beat you without it," said Naruto as Kakashi glared at Naruto, but walked away.

Kurenai smiled at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-chan," said Kurenai as Naruto scowled at her. "Don't call me that, Nee-san," said Naruto.

"My I have…cough… your attention, please. The next…cough… fight will be announced. The board begun to spin and the names it landed, shocked some people. "What those two right off the bat?" asked Said Yugito feeling a little worried. Naruto smirked. "Looks like I get to prove myself a before the final, huh koudo," said Naruto as He looked at Koudo who stared back. "I will enjoy putting you down Uzumaki-san," said Koudo.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Koudo.

They both walked down to the arena, and looked ready to battle. As they stared at each other no words were exchanged as they both released a Jonin's worth of power into the arena. Everyone felt the power. _"Damn them! Having so much power," thought Sasuke._

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Koudo Begin," said Hayata.

---------------------------------------------------------

Zaara: Yo Zaara here. Like I said I don't like leaving you guys hanging, but let me tell you I still have plans for some people. If you're wondering about Kin and Hana you see them with Naruto the in about 2 chapters. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter


	17. Prelims: part 2

Zaara: Here is part 17 for Fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose. I know I left you guys hanging last chapter and I'm sorry, but I wanted to set the stage for a good fight. On with the story

(I came back and fixed a few mistakes)

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss thought**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------------------

(In the Area)

Nether moved, their eyes still locked on the others. Naruto summoned his blade, while Koudo removed his pike from his back. They begin to circle each other while not giving the other a chance to see an opening, and then as if by a silent voice called out to them, they jump at Each other and clash their blades together. Sparks of blue fire and yellow lightning come off the blades. They try to force each other back, nether willing to brake away from the other.

(Up in the stands)

Rankoshu-sensei how strong are they?" asked Tatianna with awe in her eyes and voice. _"Strong enough to be weapons for Danzo-sama. I'll have to report this later," thought Team Vixen's Sensei_.

(Back to the battle)

The struggle was still going on. _"Fuck this," thought Naruto pushing himself off. _He landed about 3 yards from Koudo and put his blade on his back. (Yes he can hold it there with Chakra) "Hare, Bird, Horse, Ox, Dog, boar. Wind style: Howling fang Jutsu," said Naruto. A massive gust of wind surges into a fox's head and strikes at Koudo who blocked with his pike. Koudo jumped back and begun making hand signs around his pike. "Dog, Tiger, Rat, Hare, Ox, Dragon. Lightning style: Lighting pike Jutsu," said Koudo as his pike tuned into a yellow spear. Naruto paled a bit. _"Oh shit," thought Naruto_. "Uzumaki-san you are indeed strong and I have no qualms about finishing this in one strike!" yelled Koudo charging. Naruto removed Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku and blocked the attack only to be shocked by the attack and kicked away by Koudo.

Naruto landed halfway away from Koudo. Naruto used his sword to support himself and glare at Koudo. Koudo jumped back and begun to spin his pike generating a lot of power. "Forgive me if I end this a little quicker then anyone wants," said Koudo.

(In stands)

"That fool! Is he really going to use that attack?" said Yugito. Everyone turned to her. "What attack?" asked Kurenai. "That attack is responsible for taking out 50 Stone Chunin that tried to invade our border. It was Koudo's father that used the attack. I've only ever seen it once and I know it is dangerous," said Yugito. _"Oh shit this can't be good," thought Ryu _

(Back to the battle)

Naruto made fox fire appear around Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku and waited for the attack. "Lighting Wolfs Roar," said Koudo as he unleashed a wolf's Body made of lighting at Naruto. Naruto slashed at the wolf only for it to explode and shock him. Naruto flow back all the way to the opposite wall leaving a body shaped dent in it.

(In stands)

"Damn that had to hurt?" whistled Sasuke with a smirk. "What you mean that little dent?" asked Anko looking at Sasuke. "Well yeah at least half his bones are broke," said Ibuki. "Ibuki I'm shocked you would think so lowly of the Uzumaki," said Ryu faking hurt. "What are you getting at?" asked Ibuki. "Here's a little fact or two. Uzumaki have good stamina, thick skin, hard bones, and enough Determination to take on an army alone, plus Naruto hasn't activated the Arashi Tansengan," said Ryu confusing a few (Kakashi) "In other words Little brother is about to kick some Cloud Genin ass," said Anko.

(Back in the ring)

Naruto fell out of the hole and coughed up blood, a few of his ribs were cracked. Naruto stood up and smirked. "I wasn't going to use this but, for you I'll make an exception. Arashi Tansengan: Reflection," said Naruto. "Damn!" said Koudo as Naruto was upon him in a second. Naruto looked right into Koudo's eyes and Koudo was scared. He jumped back, but Naruto stuck with him. _"What does it take to shack this bastard?" thought Koudo. _"You're not going anywhere! I got a move I want to try on you," said Naruto as he kicked Koudo into the air and made three Shadow clones. "Ancient Battle Style: Four Masters blinding strike," said Naruto

The four of them started by running around Koudo who was at a loss as of what to do. Clone 1 broke away from everyone and kneed him in the face, knocking him into Clone 2 who grabbed him in a full nelson and jumped into the air, Clone 3 Jumped up after them and started a rapid combo of punches and kicks, that left Koudo banged up bad, the Last thing that happened was that the clones disappeared and Koudo started to fall. The real Naruto jumped up and slashed him across his chest leaving a deep gash and Koudo on the floor. Koudo didn't move as he know that he lost. Naruto landed next to him and made Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku disappear and deactivated his eyes. "Uzumaki-san…," said Koudo while spiting out blood. "Yes Koudo, oh and call me Naruto," said Naruto helping him up. "I'll take up that offer of friendship and you take care of Nii-sama," said Koudo smiling. "You have my word Koudo that I will," said Naruto with a smile as he helped Koudo up to the stands. "The winner Naruto Uzumaki," said Hayata

(In the stands)

When Naruto and Koudo arrived Koudo and Naruto were both meet with slaps. Naruto from Haku and Koudo from Yugito. "What the hell are you two trying to do kill each other?" asked Yugito in an enraged voice. Naruto and Koudo both backed up. "Naruto-san…" said Koudo. "Yes Koudo?" said Naruto with a nervous smile. "I think we're in trouble," said Koudo.

"Excuse me… cough… The next match will begin soon," said Hayata. The board began to cycle through names until it landed on Tenten and Temari.

(Skipping same as cannon, except Temari catches Tenten in her arms)

The board once again begun to cycle through names until it landed on Neji's and Hinata's. "Alright the Next fight Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga. "This is going to be interesting?" said Neji walking down with a smirk on his face. "Hinata I don't want you taking any chances with Neji. Activate your sword right off the bat, okay?" asked Naruto grabbing her arms gently. Hinata smiled and kissed him. "You worry too much," said Hinata. "Hinata no joke please be careful," said Naruto with worry in his voice.

Hinata jumped over the rail. "Alright, Neji vs. Hinata begin," said Hayata as Hinata drew her sword. "Naruto-kun asked me not to play, so I won't. Aim true and strike with courage, Senshu Matsuro (Bow of Fate)," said Hinata and immaterially her blade turned into a blue long bow in her left hand and a sky blue gauntlet on her right hand. Neji got into a fighting stance. "Your fate was already decided the moment you got me as your opponent," said Neji as Hinata jumped up onto the ram sign and fired a shot at Neji. Neji tried to catch the bow only for it to burn his hands.

"I'd advise not trying that. All my arrows react as I see fit. If I wanted it to explode then it would had," said Hinata. Neji smirked as he charged. "Fool I will beat you into a pulp," said Neji as Hinata started to fire shot after shot at Neji. Neji just kept dodging as if it were a game.

(In stands)

"What the hell is Neji-san doing?" asked Tatianna leaning over the rails. "Damn it!" yelled Naruto gritting his teeth. "What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Haku. "I was so worried about her that I forgot that the bow is almost useless against the Hyuga. Hinata's Chakra level will run dry at about her 100th arrow," said Naruto shocking most.

(Back to the fight)

Hinata was now breathing heavy. She had fired 90 shots at Neji, but none would hit him. She strung another arrow and fired. This time Neji knocked it away with his left hand. "What's wrong Hinata-sama? Your attacks have no bite anymore. I will enjoy your pain," said Neji charging at full speed to get to Hinata. Hinata let her bow revert back to its blade and tried to slice at Neji. Neji jumped over and hit her with a strike to the right side of her back. Hinata dropped her sword and started to cough up blood. "Give up Hinata before you die, but not before you bow to your better," said Neji kneeing her in the gut, forcing her to double over on to her knees. "Neji I use to bow to any and everyone, but Naruto showed me that I don't have… cough… to bow to you or… anyone," said Hinata standing up with fire in her eyes, that really pissed Neji off and he charged at Hinata ready to deliver the killing blow, only for Naruto to get in front of him and knock him back with a roundhouse kick.

"Since Naruto interfered the match goes to Neji," said Hayata. Naruto paid him no mind as he gabbed Hinata and laid her down gently. "Hinata-chan are you alright?" asked Naruto. "Hinata smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "I-I'm fine as long as I have you my Naruto-kun," said Hinata slipping into unconsciousness. "DAMN YOU NEJI!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING HINATA!!!" Yelled Naruto activating his Eyes and Rushing towards Neji. He was mere inches away when he was restrained by Anko, Ryu, Zabuza, and Kurenai, With Temari, Yugito, Haku, Gaara, and Lee coming down

"Naruto chill out will you! You'll get your chance to put this bastard in his place, but if you do it outside the rules you'll get eliminated from the exams," said Ryu. Naruto calmed down a bit and they let him go. He walked over to Hinata and kissed her on the forehead before he took a Kunai and cut his hand. "Neji I'm not one to do this unless it's real important, but I Naruto Uzumaki make a blood oath to kick your arrogant ass when the time comes, and when I do I'll have you on your knees bowing to me," said Naruto walking back up to the stands as the medics took Hinata away. The tension was thick in the air and nobody was about to try and cut it, not even Sasuke.

Next up will be Rock Lee vs. Gaara," said Hayata as Gaara and Lee came down into the ring. "I look forward to a good Match Gaara-kun," said Lee getting into his stance. "As do I Lee-san," said Gaara uncorking his gourd

(The fight is same as cannon, but Lee's arm and leg are not crushed by the sand)

"Next is Dosu vs. Choji," said Hayata.

(Same as Cannon also the next battle would be Kiba vs. Ino so I'm just going to skip it because we all know that fight would end in Kiba's Victory).

"The last Match will be Tatianna vs. Zaku," said Hayata as the two combatants walked down to the ring. "Looks like I get to have revenge on one of the three bitchs who helped put me in this state," said Zaku holding his right arm. Tatianna smirked. "To bad I'm not killing you," said Tatianna as she disappeared and stabbed Zaku (I think you know what's coming) in the nuts, making him double over in agonizing pain. Every male in the area grabbed their genitals. "Damn even if he was an enemy he didn't deserve that," said Ryu getting nods from every male

"I thank it's… cough… safe to say he… cough won't be getting up. The winner is Tatianna," said Hayata.

_"Hum. 1 cloud Genin, 1 sound Genin, 3 sand Genin, and 7 leaf Genin," thought Sarutobi puffing on his pipe. _"Right all winners please come down here to the floor," said The Hokage as all the proctors stood behind him. "When Anko comes around with the box please grab a ball and state your number," said The Hokage. "Anko walked around until everyone had a ball. "Will everyone please tell me your number," said Ibuki.

"I got 3," said Sasuke

"Mine's is 11," said Dosu

"You got to be kidding! I'm 9," said Kankuro

"I'm number 5 my lucky number," said Yugito.

"Troublesome I got 7," said Shikamaru.

"I have 6," said Haku

"You even got to ask Old man? I'm 1," said Naruto

"4," came Garra's simple reply.

"I'm number 8," said Temari

"Fate has given me 2," said Neji

"Akamaru and I are 10," said Kiba

"Leftovers are fine with me. I'm 12," said Tatianna.

Ibuki nodded as he wrote the last words on his board. "Alright Ibuki-kun show them what you've been writing," said The Professor. "Ibuki held up the board and showed that they were paired off to fight. "So wait the last round is a…," started Shikamaru, but was stopped by the Hokage. "Correct Shikamaru-kun. The last round of the tournament is a tournament and you have one mouth to prepare for it," said Sarutobi.

"Wait we won't be doing it right now?" asked Temari. "Correct Temari. The countries power is the village's power, the Villages power is the Shinobi's power and the shinobi can only display that power in life or death struggles. Some of you have used everything you got while others have only used the bare basics. Use this month to prepare yourselves for a real third round I wish you all the best of luck," said Sarutobi as they broke up into groups.

"Naruto come here a sec," said Anko talking with Haku, Ryu, Zabuza, and Kurenai. "What is it Anko-nee-chan I have to go see if Hinata-chan is alright. **"Kit is so protective of his mates," said Kyubi with a sinker. **_"Can it Kyu-chan. I'm not going to back out from this._** "And I damn hope not you made a blood oath and demons take them seriously. You'd better win this battle kit," said Kyubi not playing around**

"Listen here Naruto I'll be training Haku with Kurenai, so you'll be trained by Zabuza and Ryu," said Anko. "Listen I'm all up for training, but I have to make sure Hinata is okay," said Naruto walking away from them.

"I guess we come before anything?" said Haku. "Yeah you guys do. In that way he's like our father," said Anko smiling at Naruto. "Well brat come on it's time for Uzumaki hell training," said Anko putting on her grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done with this chapter. Next is like a filler, but not. Danzo plots and some things that we're left in the dark will come into the light I'll update as soon as I can.


	18. Plots

Zaara the black: Here is chapter 18 for Fighting for a dream, fighting for a purpose. I've left you in the dark about some things so now I'm going to revel some things. Enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech **

_**Demon/boss thought **_

--------------------------------------------------

(Hospital 1:00 p.m.)

Hinata lay on her bed hooked up to a heart monitor and Naruto sat by her side holding her hand. "Hinata I'll beat the hell out of Neji for you," said Naruto as he kissed her hand as he got up and left the room.

Naruto left the hospital and walked around for a bit. He before he felt someone tackle him to the ground and kiss him. When he looked up he saw it was Hana with her three Dogs Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Hana must have not been on duty today for she wore a black tank top that showed off a lot of bust, a denim skirt, and some high heels and her hair was down. "Hello Naruto-kun. It's been a while since we last talked," said Hana in a husky, yet loving voice. _"What the Hell is with her?" thought Naruto_. **"Easy Naruto. She's in heat right now which could mean she'll get pregnant a lot easier if you two mate," said Kyubi.** _"Oh. I guess I'll have to be careful," thought Naruto._

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hana looking into her future mates worried face. "Hana-chan. I'm worried about Hinata. Even with her power she lost to Neji," said Naruto as Hana helped him up and then hugged him. "I know you're worried, but you need time to relax. Hinata will probably be up in two or three days. So tonight at 8:00 you and I are going out to dinner and a movie. OK?" said Hana smiling at Naruto. "Okay Hana-chan," said Naruto. Hana left, but not before giving one last kiss to Naruto. "See you later Naru-kun," said Hana running off. "Sigh… This is going to be a weird day (chapter) I just know it," said Naruto.

(With team Vixen)

Team Vixen stood at the gates of the Konoha mall waiting for their Sensei. Tatianna pasted back and forth for the uttenth time that day. "Tatianna sit down already you're making me sick," said Anna picking at her nails. "Sorry Anna, but Sensei has never been this late before," said Tatianna sitting down. "Maybe we have the day off?" said Alice with a smile. "Sensei never let us have a day off. So what's going on?" said Tatianna.

They know a little bit of their sensei's past, like how he had most of the chakra pathways in his left arm destroyed in the Kyubi attack. They know he was a hard ass with a good military record during the war, and they know he lost his wife and daughter only a few years back during an attack by a small band of thrill seekers, leaving him emotionless.

"We wait another 15 minutes before we leave," said Tatianna, as she sat down for the wait.

It was not 5 minutes later that their sensei appeared. "Where have you been sensei?" asked Anna with a frown. "Shut up and follow me," said Rankoshu before he jumped away with the members of Team Vixen following him at an incredible pace. They arrived in a wooded area that they could tell was under a mass effect genjutsu. Once they entered the Genjustu they saw a large mansion and a man with his left arm missing waiting in front of it.

"Rankoshu these most be the members of your team," said Danzo with a grin that scared them to death. "Hai Danzo-sama," said Rankoshu bowing. "Ladies follow me," said Danzo entering the mansion. "I don't like this Tatianna, not one bit," said Alice. "You know what Alice, I don't like it either," said Tatianna. "None of us do," said Anna as they walked in.

(Uzumaki estate- 2:00 p.m.)

In the Clan training grounds Naruto was practicing with all of his Jutsu when he felt a shadow appear in the back of his mind. "Come out Master I can fill your presence," said Naruto stopping his training as A man jumped out a tree. "It's been a while Naruto-kun," said Azien standing up. "Indeed it has Master. Tell me have you found anything on Danzo?" asked Naruto as Azien sat down. "Yes I have. He has many plans involving you, but the foremost is…

(ROOT HQ- same time)

Team Vixen sat in their chairs shell shocked at what Danzo just asked. "Can you please repeat that Danzo-sama?" asked Anna. "Of course. I would like you three to try and bear a child each from Naruto Uzumaki," said Danzo. "Why? He saved our lives and we owe him a life depts," said Tatianna standing up with rage burring in her eyes. "You shall watch yourself when you talk to Danzo-sama," said Rankoshu.

"No I shall not watch my tongue. We are not part of ROOTS, so you shall not order us around like that Sensei," said Tatianna as Rankoshu was about to charge.

"Enough. I shall tell you why I want you to have his children. I wish for strong weapons to start training at birth and his children will be stronger then all others. They will have the ultimate bloodline limit along with a second chakra, and not to mention that their grandfather was the yellow flash, and their grandmother was lady Kushina of Whirlpool country, who's father was very rich and influential in the Leaf village. Can you understand?" asked Danzo.

"I understand Danzo, but we will not participate in your crazy schemas," said Alice. "Very well. The Haruno clan has plenty of sluts that can be used," said Danzo as the girls left. When the doors closed Danzo looked at Rankoshu. "Go to the Haruno clan and gather 5 willing candidates that will give us what we need, also if the girls try to contact Uzumaki in anyway kill them," said Danzo as Rankoshu disappeared.

(Uzumaki training ground- same time)

"Thank you for informing me of this development Master. I must head to the hot springs now," said Naruto. "Why would that be my young student?" asked Azien. "Jiraiya is in town and I plan to get training from him," said Naruto as Azien nodded his head. "Then I must take my leave now," said Azien as he took off.

(With team Vixen- 2:32 p.m.)

At the Raman stand the girls stood waiting for Naruto to come, but they had been waiting for a good hour now. Damn him, Where is he?" asked Tatianna shacking her fist. "Why don't we just look for his sister. "No she's training some girl for the exams.

"Well we'd better find someone close to him or else it could end badly," said Tatianna as they leap off to look for Naruto. Unaware that somebody was watching thier movments before they dis

(With Zabuza, Anko, and Ryu)

Ryu sat in a bar with a beer in his hands along wit Zabuza. "Zabuza you are my best bud," said Ryu piss drunk. "You're my best friend as well," said Zabuza as they begun to sing, all while Anko was in the corner laughing her ass of at the pair for taking dare to drink the strongest sake Konoha had. It was just two leatirs of the most potent liquor in all of Konoha. "Man those guys suck," said Anko taking a swig of watered down Sake, not wanting to get drunk.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ending it a bit early, but I've been working on some fics that I have neglected for a while now, that's why it took so long. Anyway next chapter Naruto will meet the toad Sannin and He's going on a double date, with Hana and the other daters are, Well that's my little secret.


	19. Dates

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 19 of Fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose. You'll like it I know I will.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

_------------------------------------------_

(At the Hot springs- 3:00 p.m.)

Naruto walked around the building over to the woman's side of the hot springs until he saw a badly dressed old man with long white hair sitting on a toad. Naruto picked up a pebble and throw it at the old man's head, making him smack his head against the wooden fence. Naruto heard the scrams of women and the rustle of towels being used to cover themselves.

Naruto did a few hand signs. "Sexy Jutsu," said Naruto turning into a girl version of himself as the women came out in nothing but towels. "There's the pervert!" yelled Naruto pointing at the pervert on the toad who let out a scream before Naruto ran away and turned back into himself just as the girls got through kicking the guys ass. Naruto walked over and helped the old man up. "You alright?" asked Naruto helping him up. "Yeah I'm just fine," said the old man as he recognized Naruto. "Naruto!? I haven't seen you since the day you were born," said the old man shocking Naruto. "And you are?" said Naruto knowing full well who this man was.

"I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin and your honorary grandfather. I was also asked by your father to train you. So I will," said Jiraiya grinning. "You are?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Yep. How's little Anko by the way? It's been a while since I last saw her," said Jiraiya thinking about the little ball of energy she was a few years back. "Anko is doing alright, but I need you to train me for the up and coming Chunin Exam Finals. I have a promise to keep," said Naruto looking into Jiraiya eyes. "What the hell kid? I got nothing better to do for a while. Alright Kid can you summon?" asked Jiraiya scratching his head.

"Yeah Jiraiya. I can summon Foxes," said Naruto with a smile.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you a better then that. Come to training ground 17 tomorrow at noon and I'll show you one of your father's most powerful attacks," said Jiraiya disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto sighed as he begun making his way to his home to make perpetrations for his date later that night. Naruto decided to make his way to the Raman stand to get a quick bite, only to run into Team Vixen literally only 8 blocks away.

"Tatianna, Anna, Alice what's the rush?" asked Naruto looking into their eyes. "Naruto-kun it's very important to your future as well as your families," said Tatianna in a rushed rush. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at them. "You'd better follow me to my house and I suggest you go ahead of me," said Naruto as they took off to the Uzumaki estates.

(Uzumaki estates- 3:12 p.m.)

"You girls go inside and don't come out no matter what you hear," said Naruto in a commanding tone that left no room for argument. When the girls went in Naruto summoned his blade. "You can come out now ROOT-san," said Naruto as a ROOT member wearing a shark mask came out of hiding. "What are you doing on my property you piece of shit?" asked Naruto showing his anger. "I was sent to kill those girls so step aside Uzumaki-san or I will have to kill you," said Shark. "Not a chance in hell!" yelled Naruto as he quickly ran through hand signs. "Wind style: Slicing Gale Jutsu as the wind picked up a bit. "Die!" yelled The ROOT member as he drew his Katana and charged Naruto. Just as he was about to stab Naruto he stopped, only inches short. "What in the name of Kami-sama?" said Shark.

"You dare try to harm those girls. YOU and your boss are going to regret it. Oh and don't say Kami, because He or she is not about to help you. Monkey, Dragon, Tiger, Hare, Bore, Bird, Rat, Ram, Ox, Dragon, Hare. Wind style: Transcending slash," said Naruto hitting both arms and making the ROOT member scream in pain. "Give this message to your boss," said Naruto quickly scribbling something down on a piece of paper and putting it into the ANBU's armor. He then summoned a Fox to take him to Danzo's tower office.

Naruto walked into his house to see the girls standing at the door. "Sorry to cause you trouble Naruto-kun," said Alice bowing her head. "No problem at all, but Danzo is now targeting you three so it would be best if you stayed here for a while. Danzo is about to be pissed off big time. Now can you girls help me out?" said Naruto with a smirk.

(Hokage tower Danzo's office- 3:30 p.m.)

Danzo was finishing the last of his paperwork when a fox came into his office and left one of his NE members on the floor with a note attached to his armor. Danzo picked up the letter and began to read it.

_Danzo_

_If it's war you want it's war you'll get. I know of your plans, but can do little about them in the past, now you've gone to far. You, and your little toy ROOTS are going down. With or without support from the Council there will be WAR between us and only my side will walk away. I hope you have a good day, because they are numbered starting now._

_Your Executioner _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Danzo crushed the letter in his hand. "Uzumaki, you won't live to see the next week," said Danzo pulling out a kunai and killing the ROOT member just as Rankoshu walked in. "Danzo-sama the Haruno's have agreed to the deal," said Rankoshu as Danzo turned to him with Rage clear in his eye. "Rankoshu gather 60 of my best ROOTS agents. Tomorrow night the Uzumaki die, but make sure that Naruto is still alive," said Danzo walking over to his window. "It will be done at once.

(Uzumaki estates- 7:45 p.m.)

Team Vixen stood around Naruto in the lobby, eyeing him in the clothes they helped him pick out for his date with Hana. A long sleeve blood red button up shirt, white pants, white jacket, red and white dress shoes. Naruto also had his hair undone from his normal ponytail and had a few bangs hanging over his left eye. They nodded in approval and grinned.

"You look good enough to eat Naruto-kun," said Anna. "Thank you Anna-chan. Hey have any of you seen Anko?" asked Naruto as the girls shuck their heads. Naruto sighed and was just about to leave to get Hana when he saw Zabuza wearing a replica of his clothes, but the jacket and pants were black, and his shirt was mist blue, he also had an old gangster hat on his head.

"Zabuza is that you?" asked Naruto looking stunned. "Yeah it's me kid. I have a date tonight," said Zabuza with a blush on his cheeks. "Really? With who?" asked Naruto. "With me," came a voice from the stairs. Naruto looked up and saw it was Anko. She wore a dark blue dress that went down to her knees, only had a wide strap on the left shoulder, black high heels, and a locket on her neck. "How do I look Naruto?" asked Anko walking down and standing in front of Naruto. "As lovely as my big sister always looks, said Naruto hugging her.

"Thank you little brother, well we'd better, be off," said Anko as Zabuza opened the door for her, but before he walked out Naruto stood next to him. "Make her cry, I make you bleed," said Naruto making Zabuza sweat a bit as he walked out. "Well girls I'm out," said Naruto jumping out of the door. "Damn it's always the cute ones that are taken," said Alice.

(Inuzuka Compound- 7: 59 p.m.)

The clan head stood at the door with Hana and Kiba. Hana wore a red dress with spaghetti straps, that went to her knees, red heels, and her hair was done into a bun. "Do you think he'll be on time mom?" asked Hana. "Yes," said Tusme and just as the clock hit 8:00 there was a polite knock on the door. "See, said Tusme as she opened the door. There stood Naruto with a smile. "Are you ready to go Hana?" asked Naruto blushing as he looked at her as she smiled. "Of course Naruto-kun," said Hana grabbing his arm.

"Have fun you two," said Tusme as they walked out. _"I hope Hana bears his pups soon, how i want grandkids," thought Tusme with stars in her eyes._

"Naruto-kun where are we going," said Hana as they walked into one of the upper class parts of Konoha. "Here we are," said Naruto as they stopped in front of " The Golden Leaf Restaurant". "Naruto-kun this is an expense restaurant," said Hana in awe. _"He just earned major points with me," thought Hana_. "Well since I wanted to impress you i thought it would be good," said Naruto walking in with Hana in his Arm. "Well call me impressed," said Hana kissing him on the lips.

When they entered they saw a Bouncer at the front desk. "Excuse me, but do you have reservations," said the man. "Yes I do under Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto. " Ah. Well sir you see your sister is also eating here and has put the two reservations together she and her date have a floor table and your also in luck tonight is open mic night Have fun Uzumak-sama," said the Bouncer. "Thank you said Naruto handing him 500 cash they walked over to Anko and Zabuza who were just about to finish ordering. When Hana and Naruto sat down Naruto ordered some sasame chicken and sweet and sour pork, while Hana ordered a plate of octopus with shrimp and chicken. They had a light conversation until their food came. After another half hour a man walked to a stage and announced that it was time for open mic. Naruto got up and picked a song everyone would like (underlined is talk I don't own the song)

_As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
And I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out to apologize for things I have done  
And things that have not occurred yet  
And the things they don't want to take responsibility_

_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home  
I was on the road and you were alone  
I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know  
That you were sitting home just wishing we  
Could go back to when it was just you and me  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
I'm sorry I'm not always there for my loved ones  
I'm sorry for the fact that I am not aware  
That you can't sleep at night when I am not there  
Because I am in the streets like everyday  
Sorry for the things that I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I am so proud to call you my girl_

_I understand that THERES some problems  
And I am not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me [4x  
Said you can put the blame on me [3x  
You can put the blame on me_

_Sorry for the things that he put you through  
And all the times you didn't know what to do_

_Sorry that you had to go and sell those bags  
Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad  
And you would rather be home with all your kids  
As one big family with love and bliss  
And even though Pops treated us like kings_

_He got a second wife and you didn't agree  
He got up and left you there all alone  
I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own  
I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief  
I'm sorry that your bro was once a thief  
I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast  
I wish I would've listened and not be so bad  
I'm sorry your life turned out this way  
I'm sorry the NINS came and took me away_

_I understand that THERES some problems  
And I am not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me [4x  
Said you can put the blame on me [3x  
You can put the blame on me_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to see  
They were dead wrong trying to put it on me  
I'm sorry that it took so long to speak  
But I was on tour for Sarutobi  
I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt  
For the embarrassment that she felt  
Just a little young girl trying to have fun  
Her daddy should never let her out that young  
I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down  
I hope they manage better next time around  
How was I to know she was underage  
in a ninja only club they say  
Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame  
verizon BACKED OUT disgracing my name  
I'm just a singer trying to entertain  
Because I love my fans I'll take that blame  
Even though the blame's on you [3x  
I'll take that blame from you_

_And you can put that blame on me [2x  
You can put that blame on me_

_And you can put that blame on me_

When Naruto finished the song there was not a dry eye in the restaurant. As Naruto left the stage everyone clapped and shuck his hand as he walked by. Hana ran over to him and hugged him afterwards. "Can we just go home please Naruto-kun?" asked Hana as she left out a few tears still tinking of how lovely and sad the song was. Naruto smiled and wiped her tears away. "Of course Hana-chan," said Naruto as he paid the bell and they left with Anko and Zabuza following close behind. Anko and Zabuza decided to hit the clubs for a bit, before going home, while Naruto and Hana went back to his home house.

Hana and Naruto sat in the living room for a bit, before they both went up stairs to Naruto's room. Naruto removed his jacket and shirt, while Hana took off her dress and slipped into a black tee that was a little to big for her. They laid in his bed and just enjoyed each others company.

"I love you Naruto-kun," said Hana as she kissed him. "I love you too Hana-chan," said Naruto as they went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Here you are. I'll tell you now I redid this chapter 3 times before it turned out the way I wanted. I know you guys have been waiting, but homework and schoolwork is a real bitch right now, but I got all brake to write now. Oh well until next time.


	20. Start of a war

Here it is the long awaited chapter 20 of Fighting for a Dream, fighting for a purpose. Sorry bout the wait my sister just gave birth a while ago and I had to celebrate 08. A few things will happen in this chapter. Oh by the Way I plan to show you a few of Ryu's tricks this chapter.

Human speech

Human thought

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

------------------------------------

(Uzumaki estates Naruto's Room- 9:00 a.m.)

Even though it was early Hana wanted to get out of bed, but two things stopped her. 1 was that she was to comfortable, and 2 was the pair of strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw her future Mate/husband lying there with a peaceful expression. _"Naruto-kun is so peaceful the way he sleeps," thought Hana_ as she kisses him lightly on the lips. She soon felt the kiss deepen. Hana pulled away and looked into the grinning face of Naruto. "Giggle… Naruto-kun, that was not funny," said Hana as her brown eyes locked with his blue orbs. "What can I say Hana-hime? I'm addicted to you," said Naruto. Hana leaned down to his ear. "You'll be even more so after our wedding night," whispered Hana before she licked his ear and got up.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Naruto as he got up. Hana walked over to Naruto closet and grabbed a pair of shorts, and left the black shirt on. Naruto grabbed his normal clothes and left the room. They made it down stairs to find that Anko was sitting in Zabuza's lap kissing him. Naruto grabbed a camera and took the picture scaring them. "NARUTO!!!" yelled Zabuza and Anko, as Naruto kissed Hana real quick and ran out the door.

"That was entreating," said Alice from the hallway, while Hana, Haku, Anna, Kurenai, and Tatiannalaughed at Anko's flushed face.

(Raman stand- 10:39 a.m.)

Ryu was talking with Ayame when Naruto came in ordering a bowl of miso Raman. "Training with Jiraiya huh?" asked Ryu as two clocked figures walked in and sat down. "Yeah I am. By the way you know I declared war on the ROOTS right?" asked Naruto as the two clocked figures flinched. "About time. Danzo has been trying to control the Uzumaki seat in the Council since the Day after the Kyubi attack. Anyway lets head to training ground 12," said Ryu as they disappeared with the clocked figures behind them.

(Training ground 12- 10: 45 a.m.)

The two clocked figures stood in the middle of the training ground about 3 meters from Naruto and Ryu. "Who are you bastards?" asked Ryu pulling out his sword. "And you might want to tell the truth we can tell if your lying," said Naruto summoning his blade and putting it over his head. "Dark," said the one on the left.

"Well I'll be damned. DARK ANBU," said Ryu. "What the hell are DARK ANBU?" asked Naruto. "A special terror squad that are basically Marcs for the village. They are hardly ever used and when they are they never fail," said Ryu smirking. "Until Now. Arashi Tensengan," said Naruto with his eyes turning gold. "Kill the elder, subdue the younger," said the one on the right. They both pulled out swords and Charged at immense speeds. Naruto jumped into the forest area, while Ryu blocked.

"So did Danzo put you bastards on pay roll?" asked Ryu parrying a thrust. The DARK ANBU remained silent and throw a right hook at Ryu's face. Ryu jumped back and sheathed his sword. "You know I'm board now, so I'll end this. Lightning and water fusion style: Homing blast Jutsu," said Ryu. Putting his left hand over his mouth and blowing out a water ball covered in lightning. The ANBU jumped and smirked at Ryu only for the ball to hit him in the back of the head instantly frying his brain and killing him.

"Naruto you done already?" asked Ryu as Naruto dragged the DARK ANBU back by the front of his collar. "Yeah. How the hell did they earn their rep as some of the most powerful ANBU if they got dealt with so easy?" said Naruto dropping the ANBU on the ground. "Beats me kid. Any reason why they would attack on Danzo's orders?" said Ryu taking out a scroll. "Probably saving his ROOTS for the real battle. Head to the house and activate the security seals and activate the passwords so only we can get in without them blowing. I have training to do," said Naruto as Ryu left.

In a tree not far away Jiraiya saw the whole thing. "_Sensei will want to know about this," thought Jiraiya as he jumped out _of the tree and landed in front of Naruto. "Kid I saw the whole thing so I want to skip training for today and go home and rest. I'll tell the Hokage," said Jiraiya. "Right," said Naruto as he left. To his home to help prepare the seals.

(With Danzo - 6:00 p.m.)

Danzo was lying down on a table and was biting his lip drawing a bit of blood at the pain he was being put through right at that moment. He had two doctors working on putting on a false arm that would be stronger then his original and would make a dangerous weapon

"Danzo-sama the arm is complete and is one of the most powerful weapons we can make currently," said A ROOT doctor. "It will do," said Danzo as a ROOT commander walked in. "Sir we are ready to strike at a moments notice," said The ROOT member. "Good. It gets completely dark at 7:00 that's when we strike," said Danzo as he grabbed a cloak and walked out.

(Uzumaki compound- 6:50 p.m.)

The compound was ready for anything, but there was one problem, Anko, Kurenai, and Haku, refused to leave the house, and to make matters worse Yugito, Koudo, and Gaara had come over after hearing a rumor about a inter village war. Naruto know Gaara would never allow Temari in harms way, same went for Koudo about Omoi. They all sat in the living room and Naruto looked at them all, Zabuza and Ryu behind him. "Guys I started this war so I want all of you to get to safety," said Naruto looking at them. Anko looked at her brother and smile. "We're family your war is our war, besides I want to kick a little ROOT ass," said Anko while the others nodded.

"Naruto you are my brother-in-law and I will fight with you," said Gaara nodding his head. "Stubborn ass people," said Naruto as Yugito hugged him. "They get it from you. The number one most surprising ninja," said Yugito kissing his cheek. "Thanks," said Naruto as the lights went out. Zabuza summoned his Black Mist Destroyer, while everyone else got ready. "It's starting," said Zabuza as an explosion was heard.

"Gaara, Anko your with me, Haku, Kurenai, Koudo you three stick together Zabuza, Yugito, Ryu work well. It will only take a few minutes," said Naruto as the teams jumped of to their own areas.

(With Zabuza, Yugito, and Ryu in the ball room)

The windows in the ball room broke and about 20 ROOT came in and surrounded them. "This should only take a minute," said Zabuza as he charged the nearest one and decapitated him with one blow. Yugito clawed out a Root members eyes who tried to stab her in the back, while Ryu was moving faster then Zabuza had seen before and was killing them with his sword. It was only after a ten minute battle that the ROOT soldiers lay dead at their feet. "To easy," said Ryu as he pulled out a clothe and wiped off the blood from his sword. "Let's go help the others," said Yugito.

(upstairs)

Haku, Koudo, and Kurenai dealt with most of the ROOT with ease, but they still had three to take. Kurenai hit them with a genjutsu stopping them monetarily, while Haku and Koudo killed Them. "I don't like this it's too easy," said Kurenai. "I agree, but we should…,"started Haku only to be cut off by an explosion.

"Sounds Fun outside. Let's go," said Koudo as they ran outside.

(Backyard Here's were the real battle and fun starts)

I don't remember inviting you to my home you asshole," said naruto as he lunged at Danzo. A ROOT member jumped in the way and got stabbed in the heart. Naruto jumped back as another nearly sliced his left arm off. Naruto put an explonding tag on the ANBU's back killing him as well

Naruto looked at Danzo who was only a few feet away from him. One of his stupid Roots stepped on a exploding tag with enough force to destroy a boulder, taking at least 9 with him. "Danzo if you leave now, I just may let you live," said Naruto grinning at him. "Boy it took me nearly 30 years to build up a inter village empire and I won't let you take it," said Danzo as he pull off his cloak and his arm was replaced by a black one, that had spikes coming out of it.

"What the hell is that ugly thing?" asked Naruto pointing his blade at it. "This is what my best Root Doctcrs could make on such short notice. I plan to eliminate you with it," said Danzo.

"If you think you can kill me then follow," said Naruto as he jumped off with Danzo folloing not far behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Not my best chapter but it did what I wanted it to do. Next chapter will be better. Also on another note I'm working on something new for 08. Be on the look out for new story coming soon.


	21. only the start of something big

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 21 of fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose.

But before I go any further I would like to think all those who have read this fic and continue to read it. A special thanks to all those who have reviewed it.

Enough with the emotional stuff and enjoy. Oh by the way. I forgot to add this a long time ago. I don't own Naruto in any way what so ever.

Oh I plan to make the battle with Danzo short. It's getting a little hard to focus on Danzo and the Exams at the same time.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------------

(In a clearing close to the Uzumaki compound)

Naruto landed a few meters away from Danzo. Naruto figured that the terrain was perfect for killing Danzo. There were no trees, a small river and waterfall, and a boulder formation that Naruto could use to his Earth style attacks.

Danzo started off by making a few hand signs. "Fire style: Phinox flower jutsu," said Danzo as he fired off at least 50 fireballs at Naruto. Naruto only did 7 hand signs. "Earth style: Earth barrier jutsu," said Naruto as a shield of Earth rose 10 feet and blocked all the balls of fire. Naruto make two Shadow clones and they all started the same Jutsu. "Water and Fire fusion style: Flaming Rain Jutsu," said the Naruto's as 100's of 1000's of flaming rain drops fell towards Danzo. "Tiger, rat, boar, ox, monkey, snake, dog. Water style: Water pulse Jutsu," said Danzo as he shot a ball of water with three rings of ice around it at the rain stopping it.

Danzo charged Naruto hoping that his years as a Taijutsu fighter would give him the edge. Danzo hit the ground where Naruto was, forcing him to jump in the air. Danzo jumped after him and throw another punch with his new arm only for Naruto to stop it with his left. Naruto twisted his whole body around and slammed his right foot into Danzo's face making him hit the ground. Naruto landed about 4 meters away in a perfect couching position.

Naruto spun around and pulled out both swords and charged at Danzo who brought his new arm up to block. When Naruto made contact he forced Danzo back at least 20 feet. "WHAT!! I'm stronger then you brat! I'm the most powerful fighter in Konoha" yelled Danzo. "Sorry Danzo, but your at least 15 years past your prime. I haven't even activated my eyes yet and I'm mopping the floor with you," said Naruto as he jumped into the air and laid heavy kicks on Danzo's body. Danzo was forced back again and again. "That's It! Fire style: Fire Dragon Missile jutsu," yelled Danzo as he breathed out a large Dragon making Naruto jump away.

_"Man that was close. Another minute and I would have been Barbeque,"_thought_ Naruto_ as He jumped on to a boulder. "Earth style: Earth crush jutsu," said Naruto not even making the hand signs. Boulders rose up from the ground and slammed into the area where Danzo was standing only for Danzo to raise his hands and make hand signs "Water Style: Water shield Jutsu!" yelled Danzo as the River came up and shiled him from the attacks. "Ha you're going to have to do better then that boy.

_"This guy is asking for it," thought Naruto._** "Then don't hold back and kick his ass," said Kyubi in a commanding tone. **_"I won't, because he's still a geezer and he hasn't pissed me off yet," thought Naruto. _"I wonder how tight your sister and cousin are. Those two will make good slaves along with your little Ice slut," said Danzo with a smirk._"Okay now I'M PISSED OFF!!!!" thought Naruto. **"This will be good," thought Kyubi**_

"You must have a Death wish." said Naruto as he pulled off his weights and activated his eyes. Naruto charged at Danzo with full speed making Danzo charge as well. Danzo through out a punch only for Naruto to block with his Kodachi and then cut off his left arm off, then quickly change and cut his left leg off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU DAMN DEMON!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU," Yelled Danzo as he fell to the ground bleeding to death.

"Danzo make all the threats you want. I have taken an arm and a leg, you'll Die in minutes, but AS proof to the Council the Uzumaki are returning to full power…." said Naruto as he used Amatsu Shichiyou Tanryoku to chop off his head. Naruto pulled out a small scroll and sealed Danzo's head into it. "Well time to get back to the others.

(A/N: I know short fight, but I have a grander plan at work at the moment and plus I've gotten a little of track)

(Back at the Estates)

Ryu lit up a cigiratte and shuck out the match. "That was boring," said Ryu as he blow out some smoke. He looked around and saw the bodies of the ROOT members they had desposed of. Gaara, Yugito, Anko, and Kurenai checked the dead bodies, while he and Zabuza pulled getting rid of the bodies after they were checked.

"Hey Ryu What do you think we should do. By early tomorrow all of the people in the village will know what happened here," said Zabuza. "That's the plan," said Ryu taking another drag of his cigarette. "Say what?" said Zabuza looking at Ryu. "Naruto know Danzo would try some shit like this, so he was ready the minute it happened. He had it all planed out," said Ryu. "Damn Naruto's a scary guy," said Zabuza as Naruto jumped into the backyard.

"Anything left of our guests?" asked Naruto as he turned to Zabuza. "Nope. But I think the others are just finishing up," said Zabuza and on q everyone showed up. "Well what now. "Listen everyone I want this place looking good as new, by tomorrow. Gaara, Yugito you two may leave," said Naruto. "Okay Brother," said Gaara as he became sand. "See ya," said Yugito turning into flames.

"Lets get started," said Naruto as everyone yelled out Shadow clone Jutsu and got to work.

(Three weeks 4 days later)

It had been two nearly a mouth since the attack by the ROOT ANBU and everyone in the village know that the Uzumaki meant Business. The remainder of the ROOT had been found and killed by some of the most skilled ANBU in days. Danzo's head was given to the civilian council as a testament as to what would happen if they pulled anything.

Other things in the village took a turn for the better. Ryu proposed to Ayame shortly after the battle only saying. "Life as A ninja is short and I want to spend my life with you. It was decided that they would marry in late July. Naruto's relationship with Hana was better then he could have hoped for. They spent most of their time just talking and hanging together. The same could be said for his relationships with Haku, Hinata, Temari, and Yugito.

The training with the Toad sage was out of this world he know he didn't need it, but it would come in handy. He also knew that things were getting harder and harder in his life.

It was nearing sun set and Naruto sat atop the Hokage monument. "Only a day left until the finals," said Naruto. "And your going to die," came a voice from behind him. Naruto spun around in time to see Kin standing there in a blue skirt and black shirt. "Hello Kin-chan, what are you doing here. "I'm here to warn you that Orochimaru is after your head. You have a bounty In Rice Country now. You have three of my former masters best ninja after you," said Kin looking down.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto standing up. Kin got down on her hands and knees and bowed. Because you saved me form those two monsters who were my teammates. All they ever talked about was what they would do to me when the snake said I was no longer useful to him. I offer myself to you as your slave Naruto-sama," said Kin. The truth was that Kin had fallen hard for the blonde and didn't know how to tell him. Even though she had only talked to him a few times she wanted to be close to him. "Kin I don't like slaves, but I can let you be one of my wives in the future," said Naruto helping her up.

Kin had a tear or two in her eyes. She hugged Naruto as if her life depended on it. "Thank you, Thank you," said Kin over and over again as Naruto hugged her back.

(Unknown Location)

Asian sat at a desk reading a scroll that he had just found. It was a shame that soon he might not be able to finish it. He closed the scroll and looked at the Calendar that sat on his wall. "It's almost time Naruto. There can be only one," said Azien as he blow out the only candle in the room leaving him in darkness.

_--------------------------------------------------_

Finished with it and I must say that it was hard to do this chapter. With the Chunin Exams and a war put together it was hard and I fell sorry for the workers who have to do this kind of work everyday.

Anyway I wanted to ask you guys what fics you wanted to see for the first of 08

Buso Naruto- Naruto makes a discovery the day he steals the Forbidden scroll and now he has the power of the Buso Renkin at his side. A Naruto/ Tenten.

King of Spring- Naruto is exiled from Konoha after he brings back Sasuke, only to make his way to Spring Countrny. Now five years later Fire country is on the war path with Sasuke as the new lord of fire. How will The king of spring handle it? Naruto/Yukie

Fox of Oto- Naruto is taken from Konoha at the age of one to be raised in the Village of Oto. His dream is to bring Konoha to its knees. Dark Narutoslave harem

Naruto of the Grave- Naruto at the age of 5 is nearly killed and hospitalized. In a coma he is trapped between life and death, so The greatest masters of fighting come to teach him the forgotten arts of battle. A Naruto/ Oc/ Ino

Tell me what you want to see and it will be done.


	22. Start of the last exams

Zaara the black here is chapter 22 of Fighting for a dream fighting for a purpose. You'll get a real bang out of this chapter ( i hope). Here are the votes for my next story.

Buso Naruto- 4

King of spring-39

Fox of Oto-20

Naruto of the Grave-9

The voting ends at the end of this chapter for I wish to start on this new fic soon.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

------------------------------------------------------

(Uzumaki compound)

The estates were quiet as Naruto and Kin walked into the house. He figured that everyone was asleep until he walked into the kitchen to find Haku and Hinata there looking at him with glee and a bit of… playfulness. "Look at that Hinata Naruto-kun brought another playmate," said Haku standing up with a grin. "What's the deal behind this girl Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as Naruto told them what had happened and that stunned both girls. While any other man would take her as a slave Naruto offered her a chance to become a wife.

"Wow Naruto-kun you have a bigger heart then even I thought," said Haku hugging Naruto and then Kin. "Haha. Well girls I have to sleep," said Naruto as he turned to go to his room, but stopped as he looked back at Hinata. "Hinata-chan I will put Neji on the edge of death for what he did," said Naruto as Hinata walked up to him and grabbed his right hand. "Please don't hurt him to badly," said Hinata.

He was tempted to say no to the girl. Oh how he wanted o say no, but he couldn't say no to Hinata. "Alright Hinata-chan," said Naruto sounding like a whipped husband as Hinata kissed him. "Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata as Naruto walked up the stairs.

(Konoha stadium- 10:00 a.m.)

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. It was bright, a few clouds in the sky, and the field was perfect for a battle today. Sarutobi sat up with The Kazekage and the Rakikage (?) on either side of him. Hello my friends it is a wonderful day," said Sarutobi. "Yes it is Hokage-dono, but you're getting on in your age," said The Rakikage with a chuckle. "What about this old dog over here?" asked Sarutobi looking at The Kazekage who just glared back. "I'll have you know I'm in my prime thank you, you old monkey," said The Kazekage. "Still young enough to give you a spanking," said Sarutobi as they all laughed a little.

They looked down and saw all of the combatants in the ring except for the Uchiha. "To bad our fun ends so shortly," said the Rakikage. ( Who shall go by Rei from now on and The Kazekage will go by Koza from Now on) "Yes you are Right Rei-sama. Sarutobi-sama if you. The Hokage stood up and gave a small speech before he sat down. "Now let the games begin," said Koza with a smile.

(On the floor)

Naruto was taking claming breaths as he looked at the combatants present. Tatianna, Kankuro, Neji, Gaara, and Temari stood on his right, while Kiba, Haku, Dosu, Shikamaru, and Yugito stood to his left. The only one missing was that thieving eyed bastard. Naruto know he would have to return the eye during the Exam, maybe when the Uchiha was down to 10 of his chakra. While he may have hated Sasuke's guts he didn't want to be blamed for the Death of the Uchiha. He was brought out of his thoughts as the proctor (who was different from the last) came up

"Who the hell are you?" asked Temari. "My name is Genma and I'll be your proctor for this exam. The rules are the same as they were last time. There are no rules. So we're going to get started now. Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga step forward please," said Genma as Naruto and Neji walked toward him. "Alright everyone else hit the stands," said Genma.

The minute everyone was off the field Naruto glared at Neji with pure hate. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you," said Naruto taking up a stance. "Try it you loser," said Neji getting into the Gentle fist stance

"Begin," said Genma

The minute the words left his mouth Naruto was in front of Neji, who looked stunned by Naruto's speed. Naruto hit Neji with an uppercut that launched him into the air about 5 meters. Neji quickly looked at Naruto before he flipped over in the air and landed about 7 feet away. "_That was some insane speed. I lost track of him, with that one attack," thought Neji. _"Ox, hare, snake, tiger, dog, ox, dragon, snake. Earth and fire fusion style: magma bullet jutsu," said Narruto as he shot out 20 small fire covered earth bullets. Neji by this point had activated his Byukugan. Neji was able to avoid them for the most part, but the heat that came off them was still enough to give Neji small burns.

(up in the stands)

Anko, Zabuza, Ryu, and Kurenai sat next to each other watching the fight. "Wow I'm impressed Naruto is so strong," said Ryu. "Of course the kid is strong. He was able to beat me in a fight and then he went and put an ass whooping on the snake fag from what you two told me, but the Hyuga still has some kind of fight in him," said Zabuza. "Your right, but with the Arashi Tansengan Naruto has more power and he has that paralyzing thing on his side This Match is already over," said Anko taking a bite of some Dango.

(Back to the fight)

Neji glared at Naruto. "You are strong. I would say one of the destined few," said Neji closing his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto. "Let me explain. Out of this whole Village only a few Ninja have ever become truly powerful. The Uchiha, the Hyuga, The Hatake, and the Uzumaki. Each of these clans has the power of a small army making them nearly unbeatable. Even though you are strong, I'm just stronger," said Neji.

"Don't be so arrogant that I will continue holding back. If you haven't noticed my blades are still not out and my eyes have yet to activate," said Naruto. "Then activate them," said Neji looking mad that he was basically being toyed with. "No Neji. If you use something to much you come to relay on it. That shall Not happen to me," said Naruto.

Neji in a fit of rage charge at Naruto. Neji tried to hit Naruto with his many powerful strikes, but Naruto easily moved with the strikes dodging them. It was as if they were dancing to people. Naruto finally had enough and caught both of Neji's hands with his. "Neji this ends now!" said Naruto as he glared into Neji's eyes with the Arashi Tensengan activated. Everyone in the stadium went quite as Neji and Naruto stared into each others eyes with the most powerful glare they could give. It was only a minute later that Neji backed away and raised his hand. "Proctor I forfeit the match to Uzumaki-san here. His eyes are better then my own," said Neji.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto," said The proctor. The crowed was confused as to what had just happened.

(Up in the stands)

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" asked a random Chunin. "Sure. It was like a mental battle. The second they locked eyes all physical combat stopped only to be replace by a battle of the eyes. You see in the cases of Bloodlines, more specifically doujutsus they lock eyes and for a brief moment they both see the outcome of the battle," said Kurenai. "Yeah, but they can change it right?" asked Zabuza. "Not a snowballs chance in hell. It only shows the victor and everything that happens in that in that vision will come to pass," said Kurenai having some understanding of Doujutsu.

(Back in the arena)

"Neji I would like you to be my friend," said Naruto extending his hand. Neji let a tear fall from his right eye. "Uzumaki Naruto you are to kind to your enemies," said Neji as he shuck Naruto's hand.

They heard clapping and turned to see it was Anko, Haishi, Zabuza, Kurenai, Ryu, Most of the Rookie 9 and the Kages. Soon everyone started to clap and cheer for the two fighters.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well it's the end of a chapter. Next chapter is the start of the invasion, but this story will be on hold for two reasons. 1) I want to get up to 5 chapters of King of spring up 2) my qulitily of writing has gone down a bit so I'm going to take a brake. maybe a week or two, but you can bet that when I return I'm hitting the ground with my feet running. Until next time.


End file.
